The Rise Of A Galactic Warlord
by xscraid
Summary: Taken from his old universe by a...Bob? and given a choice he that can hardly make, one man must learn to survive in the world of gods and Cosmic Beings. What path will he choose? Will he save the world or will he let it burn? Will he let the story played out or will he rewrite it. An OC-SI *Inspired by Godhood : For Dummies by intata*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing my very own fanfic ever!..'yay me'. I read a lot of fanfiction( seriously a lot ) but never wrote one, so wish me, luck guys. This is a Marvel OC-SI, hopefully, it will be a good one though. I've read fanfic called Godhood: For Dummies written by intata, seriously amazed by the author SI setting which I would, shamelessly borrow a bit for my own story ( Just don't come chasing me with mobs armed with pitchforks, I give credit where it's due ). Sorry for rambling, I do that when I am nervous.**

****Disclaimer****

**I ****do not own**** Marvel, all Marvel character that used in this story is owned by whoever own Marvel (Currently is Disney I believe) I only own whatever OC I used in the story. This work is a fanfiction meant for...well fans and it's fictions, therefore it's fanfiction...Wait..that sound a bit weird...Well moving on.**

**Any other non-marvel character mentioned is not owned by me but by their respective owner!**

**Credit to intata the author of Godhood: For Dummies, for the little bit of startup setting I shamelessly..ehemm inspired..yes that's the word definitely not a word that rhyme with stool. ( A repeat of above I know but I felt I am obligated to mention it again..Sorry).**

**P.S English is not my mother tongue, so any spelling or grammatical error is unintended, don't go all grammar-Nazi on me(But constructive advice are always welcome). So why write in English if I am not great at it...well 1. Practise makes perfect 2. It a free world. 3. So I can cross one of my bucket list(Just added this) Just go with the flow. K.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Chapter 1: Red pill or blue pill?**

_'So, she started to play the music again, well, at least she got good taste.'_ She, that I mentioned, happens to be the owner of the place, I am currently "leasing" for the past 2 months. Yes, I am at this moment a fetus, in a womb covered in amniotic fluid and placenta is literally hooked to my navel.

I do have a roommate (a twin) though but we are not on speaking term yet, hell...I still don't know it's gender..or mine for a fact, but I digress. Who, what, how and why I am here is quite a story...shall we begin? Ok, bear with me for a bit, as I unfold my origin story (muhahaha diabolical laugh).

**_Two months ago..._**

After an exceedingly long day, I dragged my tired, albeit freshly showered body to bed. My grandmother, who was an Asian woman would nag my ears off had she still been alive, for showering so late at night. Don't ask me why? That old crone, had a don't list a mile long. Don't do this, don't do that...bla bla bla bla whatever. Yeah, from that sentence you know we don't get along, the generation gap and all but I tried to be as civil as I can when I saw her but that's bout it.

As I laid on my bed, trying to ignore my aching body and doing my routine mental exercise, to calm my mind, to ready myself for sleep. I had this problem my whole life, so my dad sent me to a sleep therapist, when I was twelve, it was a rare specialist at the time and I believed he was the only one in country (we was somewhere in Asia, where? It's a secret...Why? Why not!) who was licensed for it. The sleep doc, that what I called him, taught me a few mental exercises, that helped calm the mind, to prep it for a good relaxing sleep, which I practise daily since I was thirteen. I am currently still on my yearly vacation time, as tech support for 2 weeks, of which I have spent a few days of it helping my buddy in his workshop.

Why would I spent, my would-be vacation working, well, I like working on car, it's a hobby. I also do owe him a couple of favours, from when I was working on my own car, so quid pro quo my friend. So, on to my sleep, yes..the feeling of entering weightlessness, as if you floating on cloud..dark, it's getting dark, as I drift further into Morpheus embrace (Greek god of sleep and dream...read more people!) but, why it's getting brighter?

_'God damn it, did I forgot to switch off the light or something?'_ I thought to myself as I got up, from the bed, still, with my eyes closed, the light was too bright. As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized I was not in Kansas anymore. There I was staring at a bright white spotless room as far as my eyes can see, I panicked and did a 360° turned but it was the same all around

"Holy fu #in%$ Sh !, Where am I?".

"You are nowhere and everywhere Mr. ****" A soothing, yet basso voice came from my back, as I turn there was freaking James Earl Jones standing there!. Although he does look a lot younger, like he is 50ish, I thought James Earl Jones would be a hundred or something.

"James Earl Jones huh! That what I looked to you? Well, at least you know how to pick 'em. And for the record, he is not 100, he is 88 years old" the younger James Earl Jones quipped. He pointed to my right and there was two sets of sofas "Let's have a sit, and chat for a bit, but, you might want to put some clothes on first"

As I gazed down, I realized, I was buck naked as the day I was born, I quickly covered my modesty with my hands "Err...Do you have a towel or pants, I can borrow?" I asked with an embarrassed look, even though, I know, I got a lot more problem now, then my ****Jr. hanging out in the open.

"Just imagine yourself wearing clothes and keep that image in your mind...You'll see" J.E.J the younger said.

I did that, picture my self in my mind, wearing my favourite sweatpants and t-shirt. "Whoa..this is so cool!" I said as I realized that I really am wearing my favourite sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered, as he gestured at a coffee table, that wasn't there before "Do it like when you did your clothes, imagine what you want, hold it in your thought and it will be as you wished."

But, I sat there frozen, as a deer in a headlight, not daring to even to move an inch, I may look calm and all but I was scared out of my mind inside.

"Relax kid, I am not here to hurt you if I really want to fuck you up, why would I go through all this trouble...It's not adding up isn't? Already I can see your rational thought taking over." He said in that cool bass voice, damn it! Why is that voice so awesome.

_'Wait, does that mean he can read my mind?' _I_ t_hought to myself.

"The answer is yes and no, yes, I can read your mind, if I choose to do so but I rather respect your privacy in that regard. No, I was not reading your mind before, I was reading your emotion. Go ahead and ask the questions anyway, I would answer regardless" J.E.J the younger said with a playful smile.

"Am I dead?" I asked slowly.

"No, you are most definitely not dead...yet" he answered. "To answer your next question, that's you are about to ask. No, I am not God, the concept of God is a human concept. I am not the omnipotent being, that rules and dictate fates of all creature in this universe." He answered to my relieved, I really thought he was God...Big G. "But...I did create and rule all the universes" he said with a smirk.

"Dude, you said you are not God, now you said you are Him, which one is it?" I asked confusedly.

"Humanity idea of a God is too, how should I put it..limited, yes that's the word. Well, the best I can put it, I created all the universes, every reality, all the dimensions but, I do not have any hands in running any of them. I do not dictate, whether this man has cereals or that man have pancakes for breakfast, I also do not decide on the weather patterns or earthquakes or whatnot.

The universes runs by themselves, so don't go on blaming me for a 3-year-old getting cancer; that's RNG. You played games right, you know RNG? it's dumb luck." He answered as he done it so many times before.

"That's a bunch of bullshits, are you telling me, you can create universes and all but you can't save a kid dying!" I retorted albeit angrily because I had a friend who lost his daughter to leukaemia, it tore him apart until he took his own life.

"How big is a universe? Did you know? there is a universe within a universe and don't get me started on the anti-verse. Seriously, kid, I got my hands full, every picosecond, it's felt like I am juggling 3 chainsaws while I am blindfolded. I honestly can't remember, the last time I took an R&R, it's work, work and more work. Yes! I can interfere if I want to, but that is what Gods are for." he answered with a tired look.

_'Wait, I thought he said God was a human concept...OH, I get it!' _I thought to myself.

"You figured it out, kid? Every universe has an overseer that managed it, the one you call God..and no, they didn't create it, they just manage it. They have power in their universe, but they are nothing outside their home ground". He smiled.

"You are like Zeno in Dragonball, you can erased everything. The Deity of all the Shins" I said in disbelieve.

"Yes, but I think I got more duties than Zeno, and he does look like an idiot. Call me Bob" he said with a chuckled.

"One of my many works are maintaining the stability and balance of the multiverse, I do that by moving things around if the need should arise...yes, I am basically manual labour. The last time I had to do some tweaked were 20 cycles ago, which is roughly about quadrillion years ago. The multiverse is always in a state of expanding, therefore the work never stops. Which bring us, to the question of why you are here?" He said with a raised eyebrow. I swallowed my saliva nervously, as I wait for the answer to a question that is burning in my mind.

"You are here because I need to move you from your old universe to a new one, to ensure that all realities, do not crash into each other, resulting in the total destruction of all realities, that ever existed.

Events are in motions, in some realities that forced me, to recalibrate the balance of all creation, which left you out of phase, in your old universe. I'm sorry kid, but we need to find you a new home, where you can exist" he said with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"I..um huh," I said mumbling a response, as I tried to form coherent sentences, to state my objection. If, what he told me was true then, I've lost everything, that defined my life, my family and my friends. My shitty tech support job, my apartment that was a gift from my dad (he was rich so sue me). My car, my beautiful Toyota AE86, that I bought and restored from the ground up. It's not much of a life, but it was mine, all of it is gone if I am not mistaken?

That sadness quickly turns into anger, why?..why me? why is not Joe from accounting?!. We all knew he an ass hole, why, this shit happened to me?... WHY ME!? From the back of my mind, the answer screamed back.' RNG'

"Yes, fucking RNG!" he answered for me with a sad smile. " It's not fair kid, I know, if you go, you will lose everything you hold dear but if you stay, everything will go anyway. It's a catch 22" he said ". But I have to ask, what will you choose? will you go, or will you stay?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll go. How is that even a choice!" I answered with a hissed.

"Free will kid, every sentience being have a choice, even if it meant the complete and utter ending of all creations, but I am glad, you choose to preserved lives even if it's not your's," he said with a relieved look.

"You know, you can barter more for your consent. I would have given you a Godhood, just for you to agreed, you kinda undersold your self there. Not that I am complaining or anything." Bob state it with a smile.

"Well if I do that, you'll just stick me as a God in Pokemon universe or some boring-ass universe, so, thank you but fuck no! Please tell me no one fell for that?" I asked.

"Quite a few do actually" he answered with a good hearty laugh."Ok kid, it's been fun talking to you, I'm about to send you there. Where I'm sending you, there is a good chance we will meet again, if you played your card right." He said with a sly smile.

"Wait..now you are scaring me...where are you sending me?" I asked timidly.

"Pfftt..live a little, remember I left something for you, to kill your time with. So relax and think of this place when you are bored, imagine and hold the image in your mind OK. Where you are going, you can do whatever you want and be anything you want to be, so enjoy! I see you when I see you kid." He said with a wave of his hand.

That how I found myself floating in this place, yeah thanks a lot, Bob! You can't skip me the bloody womb stuff? What am I going to do the whole time I'm here? it's not like I have a skip button I can push. Wait, he did say he left something for me to kill the time, _'remember the room, hold the image in your mind'_ Can't hurt to try right? and what do you know, here I am standing in the white room again. But there is a table with a note on it,

_**-Took you long enough kid! This is a mindscape, your mindscape it is linked to the white room we use before. Here time can move slower if you wish so, but not frozen entirely though. This place can provide whatever you need, but you can't take what's here to the physical world, you can read, learn or train whatever you want. Just imagine it and hold the thought. Learn it all kid, for knowledge is power!-**_

Ookkk, the foreshadowing is strong in this one, but let's take thing slow and imagine a novel like The Great Gatsby, which now in my hand. So I conjure a lazy-boy chair and sat there with the novel but as I flipped through the pages, it felt a little weird, why am I flipping through these pages, so quickly and why I can remember every word in it?

My conclusion is Bob, yep it's Bob alright. He gave me some sort of _'Perfect Recall' _which means, I can remember everything I saw, it's a bloody cheat code and a broken one at that. Well, if life gives you lemons, you make a lemon scene right!? So I spend the rest of my time in "jail", reading every single thing worth reading.

I figured out not long after, that this mindscape can also simulate people(actually more complicated than that, will explain more in future), so, I learned Jeet Kune Do from Bruce Lee himself, well a simulation of him anyway. He is but one, of many teachers I have there. It can simulate real-life persons or even fictional ones (perhaps the fictional ones could also exist in one of these many universes), I learned muay Thai, from Apachai Hopachai for fuck sake. So that's what I did, day in day out till it's time for me to be born, why I studied like a mad man, well, that was just a coping mechanism..so let's leave it at that.

Let me be clear, for those of you did not remember it, being born hurts like a motherfucker! Everyone kept saying mommy felt the most pain, fuck that! they can take drugs. Imagined being squish out of a fucking tube, I can still feel my bones creaking. C-section motherfucker, have you heard of those?

After taking my first breath of air after a long time, I still can't process what I saw or heard. Everything was blurred, almost blindingly bright and voices seem garbled like hearing with your ears filled with water. I was a quiet baby, I think that's why the doctor smacked me on the ass, I cried, but I was really cursing him, 7 days to Sunday in my mind. After I was cleaned they gave me to my mom, my senses still not 100% so I don't know what she looked like. But I can tell her by her smell and heartbeat that felt familiar, I took a big gulp of milk from her bosom as I felt my body drowsily fell asleep.

After a few cycles of feeding, sleeping and pooping, my eyes finally managed to acclimate to the light. I then took curious look around, not much to tell regarding my current location. But I did saw the tag, put on my hospital crib, Hi, My mommy is Meredith Quill. There is another tag next to mine, that read the same, I'm guessing that is my twin brother, due to fact I saw his wee-wee when they changed his diaper ( I got one too if you are curious, you paedophiles!).

Meredith Quill, Quill, where have I heard that name before? Well, from the look of it, I was born somewhere in America, where exactly? I have no fucking clue what so ever. As they wheeled me and my twin into the maternity recovery ward, I guess this was the late 70s or early 80s, based on their fashion but that not a sure guess, but it's at least 80% accurate I think. As the nurse hands me to my mom, I finally can get a good look at her. Well, my mom is a beautiful auburn blonde curly-haired woman but why I felt I've seen her before, in walk an older man I think late 40s. Oh bob, please let that not be my dad!

"Hey Edith, you need anything?" He asked my mom.

"No dad, I am good. Here dad, can you hold him for a while, I need to feed his older brother." Mom passed me to Grandpa I guess (sorry bud). Mom swaddles my twin as she feed him a bottle of baby formula.

"So, what are you gonna call them?" Grandpa asked mom almost like a whisper.

"I don't know, I am thinking Peter Jason Quill for this one here, but I not sure about his younger brother. Why don't you name him dad?" Mom said.

"Well, Peter was your mama's old man name, so why don't we name this one, James Edward Quill after my pa," Grandpa said.

"James Edward Quill and Peter Jason Quill...I love it" Mom said it with a radiant smile. I may look like I am calm and shit, but on the inside, I was freaking out, I remember now the name Quill. Star-Lord my twin is freaking Star-Lord, which means I am in Marvel universe!... Oh, Bob you motherfucker!.

****First chapter is done...my fanfic author cherry are gone****

**Reviews are love and love is reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer****

**I do not own Marvel or any of the pop cultured character mentioned in this story, all rights are owned by those who owned them, which isn't me.**

**Please note the MC narration and inner monologue is in spoken with a British accent but when he speaks he try to sound as American as he can. You can assumed the MC was a Britt that was raised outside of Britain, therefore, his speech pattern is a mix of everything. He curses like a yank due modern-day TV shows influence (as Britt the only ones who call it telly, the rest of the world call it TV..try catch up you fouled git!).**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Chapter 2: Who's yer daddy?**

_Unknown location but somewhere in North America_

After I realized I was inserted into Marvel universe I spend a few days in a dazed...well in my mindscape at least, my infant body runs automatically as I sat in a stupor like an idiot. My baby body still running its feeding, burping, pooping and sleeping cycle. Oh, my little baby body if you only knew the horrors that await you in this universe. By now Mom has already been discharged and we both are finally home. The home was alright, it's not a mansion but it's not a trailer either. As I laid in my crib(suck on this MTV!) I was thinking, sure I am in Marvel Universe, but which one?

Seriously even a casual reader would know there is a lot of Marvel earth out there, am I in the normal MCU or in the earlier version of Marvel. Is this where we are half-spartoi or is this is where we are half-celestial sons of Ego. There is even a version where Ego was not a Celestial but a biomass living planet who are strong enough to go toe to toe with freaking Galactus himself so which Marvel earth am I in? If this the MCU earth 199999 then this is going to a cakewalk but if it is one of the many other we are so fucked!.

Well, if this is the MCU or a variant of it, in 8 years mom gonna get a really bad case of a headache in the form of a brain tumour. Considering she did gave birth to me so the very least I could do for her not to getting her killed by her poor choice in men. What I need now is more information, going in blind on hope is not a good idea. So how do I proceed, what are my plan of attack?.

I figured if this is the MCU or an off-shoot of it according to what I know Ego will be here one last time to check on mom and us, there is a good chance this is when he will do his thing that one day will be Mom's freaking tumour. After this last visit, he will assume that mom will die in eight years and then he will hire Yondu to pick us up. So if this is the route then I got to lay low till Ego gets here and after he did his stuff and skedaddle from this solar system I will have some time to try to save Mom.

If I made it, I have to deal with Yondu after that. Remind me to kill that idiot Taser Face while I am at it. But if this going down the half Spartoi route then I got nada, that just about what I know about it. I tried using my mindscape to read some marvel comics from my old world but everything I conjured came out blanks...I mean really blank comics. Is either Bob being a dick or there is a rule even he can't break (doubt it). So we have to play that route by the ear if it comes to that.

My answer to my genealogy came one day on the summer of 81 I was almost 2 years old. Opening the door while she was carrying 'fussy Pete', I can hear Mom squealed in excitement as there was a 30ish Kurt Russell look-alike standing behind the door. Shit Ego is here, well we can scratch that half-spartoi route. Mom gave Ego one passionate kiss that would make a hooker blushed, I want to avert my eyes but I was watching his every moves from my mindscape like a hawk.

I doubt he will do it now but we never know, considering we are dealing with a demented celestial who wants to terraform half the universe into himself. Am I worried he might discover my mindscape...meh not likely, I doubt even The One Above All could even look inside here. This was made by Bob, the Big Daddy of All, if it can be broken by a universe overseer then Bob might as well find a new job flipping burgers at McDonald's.

Mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen, Ego was holding Peter but I noticed his hands was glowing. So he didn't waste any time huh after he scanned Peter then me there was a disappointed look in his eyes that lingered for a second before he covered it with a happy looked. I guess we failed the initial test, but I think he is hoping that maybe our celestial genes are latent or something. The man sure knows how to play the long game, I got to give him that much.

Well, he didn't wait long, that night while they were bumping uglies I saw him planting the seed of the tumour in her. That bastard was smart though, he waited until she was climaxing when I notice a sliver of his energy leaving his finger and entering Mom brain from the back of her head. Well watching your Mom having sex even with your bastard of a father was not something a normal child needs while growing up, I may have scar myself mentally but it was worth it, I captured him using his energy frame by frame in my mind now I only need to master it. He spends 2 days and 2 night here, but on the third day, he told mom he had to leave.

"Do you really have to go so quickly? It has only been 3 days...Can't you stay a little longer?" Mom asked almost pleading.

"I came here from somewhere farther than my home planet, but there was an ion storm 70 light-years away slowing down my ship, I lost 3 days worth of time there." Ego said while looking sad, damn that ass hole is such a good actor(that was a lot of BS).

"How long will it take this time?" Mom asked.

"This time it might take longer than usual, my ship power source is nearly depleted and it need to be fully charged. It will take a few years at least before my ship hyperspace warp core would be fully operational again" Ego answered. "I really wish I could take you guys there but the atmosphere is still not safe for humans yet, and terraforming is still in progress. Ten years, just give me ten years." Ego said with a flustered looked. "By then the planet will be ready and my new ship will be done. We can't exactly fit in my current ship" He said while trying to placate Mom.

That SOB was lying through his teeth, ten years, terraforming, new ship?! He was hoping Mom would be dead by then.

"Well don't make me wait for too long Spaceman or I might have to settle for an Earthman," Mom said while giving Ego a peck on the cheek.

"Well now river lily, you know you can't find another fella around here with my rugged good looks." He said as he pulled Mom into his arms. "Patience my love, our family will together in time".

"We are getting low on cash, I sold the last of the coins you left. Did you bring more? I don't need much, just enough to last till the boys get a bit older. I can get a job after I find a good daycare" Mom asked while looking a little worried.

So Ego was providing, but still not getting off my kill list for trying to kill my Mom.

"Don't worry I got that covered" Ego smiled and walk out of the door to his car (damn that is one fine looking car), he walk in with a rather heavy-looking Halliburton briefcase. He rolls the combination, it was 3-4-6 3-4-6 (heh it was his name Ego Ego) and popped open the lock. Inside it was row upon row of gold coins, there must be at least 40 pounds of gold coins in it, damn this fucker was loaded. I saw it because mom was carrying me, Peter was taking his afternoon nap.

"There are two more cases like these I already put in our bank safety deposit box, you can use it if this runs out. We are not sure how long I will be gone this time so we better not take any chances" Ego said.

"I am not sure we can even finish spending this, Ego this is too much," Mom said with a frown while she put me down in my crib.

"Well nothing less for my boys and you, but in honesty, this is just a precaution. I'll try to get back here as soon as I can, wait for me my River Lily." Ego said as he hugged kissed Mom.

Ego left after dinner, Mom drove us all to his ship which he hid in a small lake. We saw him entering it and the thing shoot up straight to the sky, it was a smaller version than the one I saw him use in the movie. Maybe he was using this smaller ship to sell his story to Mom, I knew the ship was an extension of himself so yeah I think it's part of the con. Bye-bye Ego, for now, next time I see you it will be when I kill you, wash your neck clean as I am coming to chop it off.

I waited for a few days before I begin my celestial training, Mom thought Ego was still in his ship flying through the cosmos but I knew there was a high possibility that he was already on his planet or on some other planets banging alien chicks.

Training will have to take priority above everything else because the energy Ego used on mom is a landmine I am not willing to leave it to chance. What if I was too late in removing it became unremovable, everything I know about celestial power is half-mashed guesswork. So I am racing against time, and it's looking grim I know but at least she got better odd with me existing...wait a sec my baby body is pooping. For those who already forgotten about it baby poop in a diaper on your skin is gnarly, its no wonder babies cried when they do the poopie. Oh Mom coming to clean me, maybe I'll train when my body nap later.

In my mindscape, while the poop machine body is napping, I am trying to understand what makes celestial ticked. What is a celestial anyway? based on my limited marvel knowledge in my old world a celestial is like a gigantic celestial being, which can get as big as a planet. They can manipulate energy, matter and they can even reshape themselves.

OK not much to go on but we work with what we got. But I do remember Ego mentioning the light within in Volume 2, this could be a clue to what they are. This brainstorming session went on for a few days in my mindscape(I need a new name to call it) but I come up with a few working theories.

I think a celestial is a being that are consist of pure energy lets call it celestial energy shall we. Because they are energy-based beings they can also absorb and convert other types of cosmic energies thus empowering themselves. But there a limit to what they can take in at a time, I think its similar to when humans drink water we need it to survive but if we drink too much and too fast even we can kill ourselves with something as benign as water.

They existed as energy with a consciousness that can use the celestial energy to form and reform their own body easily, for a celestial born within or near their kind sure there are others to teach them what is the best form to take but from what I know Ego was alone when he firstborn.

He could be a survivor of a Celestial war or something, well just because you can play with fancy cosmic energy it does not make you any less of a caveman than we are. That's why he formed himself into a planet, its a survival instinct forming layers upon layers of protection to cover his one fatal weakness. An normal Celestial would form a humanoid body as a body could move if need be even a Celestial could run away.

But because there was no one to teach him Ego made the most cardinal mistake to a Celestial, he made himself a sitting duck! No wonder he came up with this stupid universe grand plan, a Celestial with abandonment issue...Great!...That just great!.

After lots of trials and, I finally felt a spark after a few month, it took me another month before I can call up the energy at will. Celestial energy is awesome, the feeling I get when I was moulding it can be best describe as drinking ice cold water on a hot day. But I can only wield it for no more than a few minutes, I think it's my baby body limiting it usage or I am just not producing enough of it maybe I can use more of it as I grow older.

But now I am ready to at least try to save mom, we got to take a leap of faith here. Getting out of my crib to Mom bed is downright impossible for a 2-year-old, I want to save her life without breaking my neck or end up with brain damage for falling on my head. So I used my ultimate super secret technique, I cry like a baby. I already pinched my arm to mimic a bug bite, I hope this work.

"What wrong baby?... Did you have a bad dream? It's OK Mommy got you..it's OK" Mom said as she picked me up. Then she notice the reddish spot on my arm and she ran her finger over it.

"Did a bug bite you? Is that why you cried?...OK it's OK..tonight you and Peter can sleep with Mommy, tomorrow Mommy gonna sun out the cribs and chase out all those naughty little bugs away" said Mom as she carried me to her room.

She tucked me in and then went to get Peter. He was still out cold, that boy can sleep through a hurricane, so all three of us in the bed and I was pretending to be asleep. I was waiting till Mom was deep in sleep before I could even try to extract Ego ticking time bomb.

After a while, I notice her breathing was stable and I can see her eyes were moving around even while her eyelids were closed. Good, she entered deep REM sleep, time to move. I crawled slowly like a Vietcong on a mission to slit a GI throat, I had to play it slow for now is not a good time to blow my cover. Lots of VC crawls that can even make Rambo proud I was next to Mom's head. I raised my hand power up and try to make a connection to the energy that currently dormant in Mom noggin.

For those who think this will be easy sorry to disappoint you guys, how naive I was. I went in made a connection with it and pulled it out gently, but then I run into a teeny tiny bit of a problem. The moment I pulled the energy out and absorb it into my body I may have overestimated myself.

Extracting it from Mom was easy but trying to contain it in my infantile body was like riding a wild bull. My whole body felt like it was on fire, every cells in me were screaming in agonizing pain. I was grunting in pain as I rolled as far away from Mom and Peter as possible while trying not to scream my lung out, I honestly felt like I was on the verge of exploding into tiny pieces. If I fail to reign it in, I will die, oh Bob help me! what did you dropped me into! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Fuck you, Bob! Fuck you for sending me to this fucking death trap of a universe! Wait!... There is a last hope! It's do or die! Imagine!... Imagine the mindscape, imagine Ego's energy being bind by energy stronger than his. Imagine Ego's energy being surrounded by it.

Hold that image in my mind, as I open my eyes, I was there sprawled on the floor of the mindscape, gasping for air as my body felt heavy, like I'd just finish running a marathon while carrying a bus. The mindscape was doing its magic and begin mending my mind and body. Fuck me! I almost died, what the fuck was I thinking? if it weren't for the mindscape I'd be an exploding mess that Mom had to scrape off the wall, I can't be this careless again. I need to get stronger, I never want to felt that ever again.

After checking Ego's energy if it's secured I decided I need to double-check on Mom just in case. I went out and then let my baby body recovered for a bit before I rescanned Mom and check just to be sure if she is clean of foreign energy. Yeah looks like I got it all, I didn't even bother to check Ego's energy again that night.

I prayed the containment will hold, as my body still buzzing from the pain I experienced tonight. I need to sleep, and for the first time since I arrived in this universe, I slept like a baby. Finally, a piece of the burden that weighs on my shoulder has been lifted, I think I have earned tonight sleep.

Waking up next morning, I felt better but last night debacle still scared me; The theories need to revise!. I slept again after mom gave me a bottle, she didn't worry too much. Maybe she thought I was sleepy because I had a restless night.

While I was sleeping Mom checked our cribs but didn't find anything on mine, however, Peter's crib was infested with bugs. My crib was new as I was a surprise, but Peter crib was Mom's old one that Grandpa brought from his attic at home. No wonder the guy was fussy all the time, he's been donating blood unwillingly. So Mom went full-on mama bear mode, nearly everything in the room end up in trash bags.

All our clothes and plush toys got heat-treated to kill any possible hidden bugs, we ended up with almost a new nursery minus a few of our favourite toys and whatnot. Well sorry for that Mom but with the amount of gold we had I knew we are not hurting in the cash department.

With mom tumour situation is solved, it made me think what's next? Ego won't be coming back here not in the near future, judging by the energy I locked away it had a timer in it set to go off in 5 1/2 years. There is also a signal beacon in it, that I think would inform Ego when the tumour has been planted. I guess it is to give him time to arranged for our pick up, due to earth or Midgard is still under the nine realm of Asgard protection even a Celestial like Ego have to think twice before crossing spear with Odin Borsson King of Asgard. But if a father went to pick up his recently orphaned sons even Odin can't say shit..touche Ego!.

Which left me with what to do with Peter? truth to be told I don't really like the old him in the movie but considering his upbringing you can hardly blame the guy to turning out to be a screw-up.

His mom was dying from a brain tumour, everyone thought she was delusional when she tells them Peter dear old dad was a spaceman. Got kidnapped on the night his mom died, never got the chance to say goodbye and ended up being raised by Yondu Udonta of all people. Then he found out that his dad kill his mom and did it so he can terraform half of the universe and to do so he want to turn Peter in a spare Celestial battery.

So yeah the kid got issues, well to be honest his issues got issues. Still, he manages to save the galaxy twice not bad for a kid from Missouri, but that why I don't like him because he was a wild card.

A wild card is something unpredictable, it can turn the wind in your favour as easily it can throw a wrench in your well-laid plan. If you remember the end of infinity war you know what I meant, don't blame him that his nature as a wild card. Do I want to put celestial power in the hand of a kid, I know he would show off to his friends just for bragging rights in a heartbeat. That will put a big target on our heads, I not strong enough yet and I don't want to end up getting dissected on a slab in Area 51.

Nope! he is not mature enough to learn it yet, I will teach him how to use it when he is responsible enough. Maybe I can hire Yondu to train Peter when he gets here, he is a space pirate he does it if I can pay him well enough. Maybe we can cook up some story to placate mom, yes sir! Mr Yondu Udonta from Ravager Space Academy here to enrol one Mr Peter Quill and Mr James Quill.

We offer education and training for all galactic children when they are eight years old...yeah that could work if I could get something valuable in galactic term to bribe him with. Ready or not events are already in motion in 6 years, Yondu and his band of misfit are coming to town. So I got to be ready to bribe, barter or downright strong-arm a blue skin centurion armed with a whistling flying arrow..sound silly right?. Welcome to my life!

****Chapter 2 is finally done, doing this elevates my respect to all fanfic authors. This is not as easy as it seems, I take back all the mean comment I ever posted. Like I said before "Love is reviews and reviews is love" see you guys in Chapter 3****


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to improve my editing. Revised and reposted Chapter 1 and 2, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I may have changed a few lines and fixed some grammar, again I hope I didn't miss any. Thanks for the feedback.**

**Please note the MC narration and inner monologue is in spoken with a British accent but when he speaks he try to sound as American as he can. You can assumed the MC was a Britt that was raised outside of Britain, therefore, his speech pattern is a mix of everything. He curses like a yank due modern-day TV shows influence (as Britt the only ones who call it telly, the rest of the world call it TV..try catch up you fouled git!).**

****Disclaimer****

**I do not own Marvel if I do I be filthy rich.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Chapter 3: I have the power! - He-Man?**

_Missouri, USA_.

"Happy birthday to Peter ...and James! Happy birthday to you!" Sang everyone in attendance...Well, that was awkward, I guess they are still not used to us being twins. 'They' comprise of my Mom, Pappy, Pappy's younger brother Ned, Ned's wife Bertha ( No, she is not a cow!), their children Ezekiel or Zeke 15, Marilyn 13 and their youngest son Jacob 10. We are currently having a barbeque-cum-our 2 years old birthday party at Pappy's farm. (Not that I could eat any those yet...bye oh my beautiful short ribs). Pappy is Grandpa, Mom's dad...I called him that a few weeks ago when he came by for his biweekly weekend visit. The old man was smiling from ear to ear like a politician running for office, yeah I just been dubbed as his favourite grandson.

I never expected Pappy to be a farmer John, well ironically his name really is John Quill I shit you not. He worked in Quill's Farm in Jacksonville some 25 miles outside of Kansas City, Missouri where we lived. Not sure what kind of crops did he grow, but it looks like corn (I usually call it maize instead of corn..whatever!). It's a farmhouse just like tens of thousands like it across America, it has a farm, a house and a big ass barn that's about it. Yeah you can tell we Clan Quills are a tight bunch and we are blue collared working men so don't be expecting fancy-schmancy fine dining but by Bob can they grill a freaking barbeque!. The smell of it is divine, I got a taste of it just a little tiny bits of its delicious goodness. At least now I have another positive thing to look forward to when I grow older, just wait, you piece of meat, I am going to eat you..yes you!.

Peter was sitting there wearing his silly little birthday hat, I kept taking my hat off they just end up giving up on trying to put on me. Yes, I draw the line when it comes down to wearing a silly traffic cone on my head, fuck that! It's a normal country folk shindig; good food, some neighbours came by for the ribs and some catching up among kin. It was a lively party, but Mom drove us back home before it's dark and off to bed for us. Peter was out cold, I guess redirecting traffic earlier tire him out. I close my eye and rest my infantile body but my consciousness slips into MySpace(yeah calling it that now).

There I was sitting crossed legged in front of the Ego's energy I extracted out off Mom. His energy was bright white with a dash of ocean blue, MySpace energy that was binding his energy was brighter than his but the colour was like a psychedelic rainbow. I try to summon my own celestial energy here just to compare it with Ego's, but sadly mine was not even in the same league as his. My total celestial power output was like a lit match but his was like a raging bonfire and that was just a sliver of it. And come to think of it Ego was just a splinter of the main Ego brain, this is just a sliver of energy from a clone..well fuck me!. I may have bitten off more than I can chew when I list him on my kill list. I think MySpace may have help me in pulling this bad boy out because if it was me on my own I don't think it will budge an inch. My theories may not be entirely accurate and I nearly pay it with my life.

Celestial can absorb and convert energies, so in the vastness of space, they can absorb all sort of galactic juices. Cosmic radiation, planetary magnetism, and Solar radiation. As long as it's energy, it's food for them. Consider them galactic version of a tiger shark, that why they were feared a long long time ago when they reigned supreme. Titans, Asgardian, Kree or Shi'ar(this I am not sure existed in this universe) were just neighbourhood punks when compared to the old Celestial the true OG. Even if Ego was the Celestial version of a dumpster baby, he is still by far one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. A true betting man would never in his right mind put his money on me, hell I can only absorb energy from food at this moment. But Ego has been feeding and converting cosmic radiation into celestial energy for millions of years. So how do I overcome this handicap for now, should I rearrange my cells to absorb electricity?. Do I really want to absorb electricity, if I could do it where could I absorb it unnoticed? I don't think mom could explain to the power company if our monthly utility bill suddenly spiked to a few thousand bucks. I could build an arc reactor like Stark but how would I explain why I can do what I do. At best it will be a dark cold lab while being anal probe by Hydra, at worst it's dissection. Why there can't be free and abundant energy I can feed on...wait a minute, well fuck me silly! The Sun, I can eat the freaking Sun (figuratively).

Occam's razor, sometimes the simplest solution works the best. The answer was there all along, now how would I do it? I tried to use my own celestial energy to convert a small spot of my skin cell so it can absorb and convert energy from the sun but I only manage to reform just a paltry dot-size worth of skin on my arm before I run out of juice. I did some rough calculation, and it is not looking good. To convert a square inch of my skin will take me at least a month, I am not going to make it at this rate. I need to get everything done before Yondu gets here, never mistake that man for a softie he is a Ravager through and through. Hmm...I should be able to absorb energy too right? Why don't I just use Ego's, maybe take it bit by bit and use it to build my 'solar panel'. Well the very idea of getting stronger by using his own energy and then using it against him is near damn poetic but it's feasible I think.

I begin my feeding frenzy that very night, I shave off bits of his energy and convert it to my own then use it to alter my skin cells. By morning I have 2 square inch of solar panel on my skin, that absorb good amount of solar radiation too. In a week or two, I will be 100% converted to solar-powered, by this time Ego's energy is almost skin and bones...figuratively. I only leave the timer and signal beacon and enough power left to trigger it, the rest I feasted upon.

Changing my self to a walking solar panel also brought an unexpected result, my eyes can perceived energies way better than before. I call it my EV (energy vision), with EV I can see where the strongest ultraviolet rays were concentrated (ozone filtered most of it out), earth magnetism flows, positive and negative ion in the air and a strange yellowy mist. This mist is abundant in the morning but thinned out during the day, younger people seemed to have more of it around them, but older people have less, animal, trees and plants even grass all have it. When Mom took us to a park one morning, I saw this yellow mist moving gracefully around an old Chinese man doing Tai Chi, it was a beauty I can't describe. Then and there I knew it was Chi! Shit that was Chi, the yellow mist was Chi. Free food! Me like it!, so that night I began altering my nasal cavity and lungs to absorb Chi.

To be honest we normal human do absorb Chi but the amount is abysmal, tweaking what's already there so it can do a better job is easier than building it from scratch. With this, I double my energy-absorbing rate, Solar in the day and Chi with moonlight at night (No! I won't be putting on a Sailormoon outfit anytime soon). So began the Age of James the Nudist, that what Mom called me. Whenever she put clothes on me I took it off, eventually, she stops trying. But she was relieved that I only did that when we are at home not when we went out. I began to store excess celestial energy in MySpace, a block of cube shape energy similar in appearance to the tesseract only my energy colour is yellowish red. I had about 300 of them stacked neatly, I can make on average 3 cubes a day. Honestly, I can put them all in one big cube, it's just I'm feeling a tad bit like Scrooge McDuck, this is me gold vault!.

One day mom took out some of Ego's gold coins for sale, but she let me and Peter played with it for a while. Peter was drooling all over it and I was putting one in my mouth trying to eat it(normal toddler behaviour). Pappy was watching us while laughing, Mom never sold the gold without Pappy coming with her as security. Kansas City has criminals like any other place, and a single lady selling gold coins is a tempting target. But this time Pappy did the selling just for a change pace and today he even bring his younger brother Ned as backup. After they went to do the deal, mom put both of us for a nap, Oh!..the deal went on with a hitch by the way. In MySpace I try to remember the feeling of Ego's gold, I did felt traces of his celestial energy on it...minute but it's there. I think all gold coins were artificially made by him, I mean if you can rearrange molecule how hard is to turn something to something else. Well worth a shot but not now I think..building a proper foundation to improve my strength is numeral uno. That coming out of a 2-year-old do seem a little odd but considering this toddler knew what is coming in the next two decades...winter is coming! Lol sorry, can't help it. I got 20 year to build me an army strong enough to save my own hide.

What? Angry I don't give a damn about the earth? Why do I have to give a fuck about this shitty place, if Mom, Pappy and the rest of my family is safe I'm good with it, ok that include Peter too. That was definitely not because he hugged me and gnawed on my hand when we were napping, ok I'll admit it my brother is a cute little bugger. I just have to make sure that the scrotum chin baldie doesn't get all the shiny pretty little stones how hard can that be? Ok back to laying the foundation for my strength.

A little tweaked to my theory that nearly bite me in the ass, Celestials are born without a physical body per se. Their initial core energy form is what can be best described as their most basic form, however, to interact with this physical universe you need to be able to touch matter. Energy can affect matter but it can also not efficient and more likely to destroy matter, to survive a Celestial have binds matter together using celestial energy thus creating a physical form. Most Celestial would choose a humanoid form albeit a gigantic one due to the need to store an enormous amount of converted celestial energy. Celestial need celestial energy to survive as sustenance or matter manipulator. So feeding on other energy and converting it to what you need is the most logical method. That's where I differ from them, as a human-celestial hybrid I already have a base form set from birth. But the celestial genes allowed me to produce my own celestial energy, which I made by converting the food that I ate. This is a problem that I already solved( the solar and Chi thingy ), that gave me more celestial energy to use. That is what I am going to use to reinforce my body, well saying a normal human body is fragile would be an understatement of the year. I can use CE (celestial energy) to rebuild my body to take the form of a...let's say a dragon, I could do it but a dragon in Kansas City? I will get a dozen tomahawk cruise missile for dinner. The goal, for now, is not to stand out, so the best way is to enhance my 'mortal' body to a whole new level. Humanoid form is a must for blending in, but it's far too weak. I need to strengthen everything, the strongest molecular bonding I can emulate right now is steel (took a lot of studies to fully understand the structure of it). So every cell that I have was reformed to a steel-like composition. Every bone, every muscle fibre and every nerve ending was rebuilt by me at great CE cost of 275 CE cubes. But it was worth it! While is not the strongest form I hope to achieve, it would be sufficient enough to protect myself and my family for now. At least now I can tank an RPG blast if need be, a hell of a thing to put on your CV. I only leave my upper left arm unchanged for now that's where the paediatrician gave us our vaccine shots, I don't want him to freaked out when the needle bent. The last thing I need is being a showcase in News on 8 as the super baby, no thank you, sir!.

My long term plan is to study vibranium, that is the strongest substance available on earth. In the galaxy, it should be Uru but the dwarves of Nidavillier not too keen on sharing I think. Uru can bump up my odd of whacking Ego to the high 87%, with vibranium it's only about 72% with 80% chance of escaping should I mucked it up. Most would question my patricidal tendency as a psychological disorder but please understand this is a survival instinct. Other than that purple depressing baldie the second greatest threat to the galaxy is Ego, Peter and his gang of misfits won by sheer dumb luck. Well, purple emo did say one thing right though, if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself. Or would you rather trust the fate of your loved ones on the shoulder of Drax the Destroyer? if you answer yes your parents must have dropped you on your head when you were a baby.

After about 3 years, I and Peter now are 5 1/2 years old. Sorry about the time skip, not much going on in those 3 years. Both of us currently in kindergarten, where we were called the untwins. It's because Peter was exactly like in the movie, he was loud, clumsy and an idiot. Me, on the other hand, was the total opposite, I was quiet, soft-spoken and scary smart ( Not fair I know, MySpace + adult mind ). Mom was asked quite a few times if we really were twins, Mom laughs at it and said Peter took after she and I took after our dad. By now Mom was working at the same kindergarten as an administrative assistant, the pay was lousy but we are not exactly in need of cash. But I think Mom was just bored waiting for us at home, this way after we finished the class we wait at the office for about half an hour for Mom to ready herself to clock out. We went home and then Mom gets started on dinner while Peter and I took our bath. We eat dinner together then watch a little TV, just like all normal American family.

Mom told us about our dad Ego a couple of time, more like a bedtime story from the look of it. Told us he was a spaceman that came from the stars covered in light. Ego rules his own planet far far away and one day he will return to take us there. Yeah she did the whole we are her little Star Lords thing, Peter loved it so I told him 'you can keep it then' and told her straight up I don't want to be called Star-Lord. After rejecting Star Prince, Space Lord and Star King. We settled on Space King, but I can see now where I get my naming sense from. I am most definitely not calling myself Space King when I grow up.

Kindergarten was fun for Peter but damn boring for me, at first I just ignore the class. Ms Drew our teacher try to involve me in the class activity which I totally ignore. So Mom was called on the first day, she didn't work there yet at that time. So Ms Drew went in full crisis mode, afraid that I could be suffering a learning disability or something. I was holding my laugh when she was using the feeling sharing puppet trying to get me to share my feelings. 'Hell, let's do it!' I took out my Rubik's cube and told Ms. Drew to pick 5 random books from the class bookshelf at the back of the class. Ms Drew was confused but she did what I asked and picked 5 books at random order. I then told her to line up and open all the book from the last page, and tell me the book title one by one in order. Mom smirked ( did this to her at home last year ) while Ms Drew jaw went agape as I read the books backward word for word while doing my Rubik's cube. She get the point when we reached book no 3, then she spend nearly an hour trying to convince mom to let me enrolled in elementary school earlier. Mom said no, well we did discuss this last year. I already told her I don't want to enrol earlier or skip grades, I don't want to put pressure on Peter. After mom put her foot down and threatened to pull us out of this school if they try to make me enrolled and skip a few grades they get the point. It was a risk showing off my intellect but the reward outweighs the risk I think, they left me alone in class with minimal supervision as I read books slowly near a brightly lit window.

Mom was not surprised with my intelligence at all, she must figure it came from Ego's side of the family. There is a plus side when reaching 5 years old, each of us gets our own room. So now I don't have to be on a constant lookout when I do my extracurricular activity. I did add a few tweaked to my arsenal, I got this idea from the movie Predator. Yeah, I made my skin capable of semi-transparent. It not perfect invisibility but it will do for now. You can see the light bending if you are near but if it was from a distance and if I was standing still yes I can vanish, called it my predator mode (sigh). It helps when I have to go out at night for my nightly flight training.

Yep, flight you didn't hear wrong, I really was talking about flying. Why would I want to learn how to fly? Well, flying is a convenience, but notice everyone from the Wasp to Falcon to freaking Ebony Maw would try to do it, whether by tech, by magic or by mutant power. Flight add a whole new dimension to your fighting abilities, whether if it's for defence or offence; suffice to say flying can be the difference between life or death. Learning to fly is difficult enough considering there are so many types of flight to choose from, for me creating a pair of wings like Archangel Warren is the quickest way to fly but that is too damn conspicuous. Flying like Ironman is too gaudy for my taste, the speed was good though but I am not fond of looking like miniaturise NASA booster rocket. And I am not the coyote in road runner, don't be strapping a rocket on my back I saw how that end. Levitating like Magneto is fucking boring and Thor's flying method got to be the dumbest way to fly...ever wait, Banshee way was the worse. I got to say when it comes into flight no one can beat HIM in term of style (OH you know HIM, don't pretend that you don't). But copying HIM is not easy at all, my best solution is to create small surfaces on my skin all over my body that can discharge celestial energy like a micro thruster. It should be able to constantly releasing my CE but so small enough so that the energy would be invisible to human eyes, so no glowing target in the air. The CE will generate an anti-gravity field that I can control by decreasing or increasing the energy output. Getting the surface ratio right for it took lots of trial and error, but eventually, I found a configuration that works. The next trick is learning how to do the whole thing almost instinctively, it took some time but now I can fly!. Let me be clear flying is near damn orgasmic, the feeling of sonic boom exploding around your skin as you push yourself through the sound barrier...BOOM!...I can't stop myself from smiling like an idiot the next day. Well, for now, flight cost me 2 CE(celestial energy) cube for about 3 hours worth of flying, but since I now can generate 5 cubes a day that was a price I am willing to pay. My best speed was about Mach 1.4 (I can go faster if I burn more CE, which I am too miserly to do) and the highest I've been to is about 30 miles from the surface of the earth. The very limit of stratospheres, I know I can push myself further but I felt like I pushed enough boundaries for a while. Don't we all need to learn how to walk before we learn how to run? But in reality why run when you can fly right?

****Chapter 3 is done, thanks for reading and thanks for following...oh thanks for the reviews too****


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following and the reviews.**

**Please note the MC narration and inner monologue is in spoken with a British accent but when he speaks he try to sound as American as he can. You can assumed the MC was a Britt that was raised outside of Britain, therefore, his speech pattern is a mix of everything. He curses like a yank due modern-day TV shows influence (as Britt the only ones who call it telly, the rest of the world call it TV..try catch up you fouled git!).**

****Disclaimer****

**I do not own Marvel in any way, shape or form.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Chapter 4: Beam me up, Scotty!**

_Elwood Elementary School, Kansas City. Missouri_

"Yer a liar Quill!" Yelled an obese kid by while trying to look menacing. Although his tiny voice was so mismatched with his physique, it's almost funny if he wasn't yelling the name Quill. No, I am not the Quill getting yelled at.

"No, I ain't lying! He really is my dad!" Said Peter while trying to look convincing.

Well, now my idiot twin brother was cornered by three Fifth graders, there were books scattered on the floor that was Peter's I assumed. Classic bullies MO knocked down the books and form a blockade on their victim. Do they have Bully 101 where they learned all this shit?.

"Shut up Quill! If we hear yer lying about this again we'll.." Bully no.2 who was a tall kid well for his age, but was skinny as fuck. Ok, that's enough, time to step in.

"You'll what?" I asked from behind them.

They looked like cats spooked by a lion, all three jumped and turn almost at the same time. If I weren't trying to preserved my badass rep, I'd be laughing my ass off.

"Well, I am still waiting. You'll do what?" I asked not even bother yelling. As I said, I got a rep. Three stooges is still frozen not moving an inch, well I had my fun.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" I asked. All three move their head in synchronized shake, damn that's almost Olympic's level movement there!

"Fuck off.," I said coolly. I'm sure few girls nearby just had their first crush, sorry girls call me in about twelve years.

All three disappeared almost like they had super speed..damn that fatty can run!. I bend down and help Peter pick up his books, I notice something he picked up and stuff into his pocket quickly. I had a guess on what it was, this was an issue from last week that I left to stewed till today. After getting our school backpack, we walk home together. Our house was only 15 minutes walk from the school, yeah we change school when we start second-grade last year. We are in third grade now, so we are seven years old. Elwood Elementary is a public school but it was closer to our house, Mom quit her old job. Now she runs her own boutique selling women clothing, the sales were booming considering I helped pick most of her stocks; I got an eye for fashion she said (not that hard considering most 80s designers were high on coke all the time, just choose whatever that didn't look alienesque). So we were walking in silence, this normal for Peter and me. There was a playground on our way home, sometimes we stop there for a while just to sit on the swings if we were early. Peter sat on his favourite swing but he was not moving an inch, I took my usual spot right next to him.

"So, you want to tell me what's that all about?" I asked while looking at some kids running around on the jungle gym.

Peter was silent, yeah he do that when he felt I caught him doing some stupid shit.

"Does it have something to do with a rumour I been hearing around in school from last week?" I asked with a bit of a teased. Peter jerked up looking startled, I guess he was surprised I knew about it.

"What did you hear?" He asked with a really soft voice...So busted! Should I jerk his legs a bit? Well, this just made my day.

"Would this rumour have anything to do with that David Hasselhoff's magazine cut out you got in your right jeans pocket?" I asked with a zen-like look while staring at the blue sky. There was a loud gasp; a bowl haircut $3.25, a scoop of ice-cream $0.50, a cup of pre-Starbuck coffee $1.29, catching your idiot twin brother lying about our father...priceless!

He was silently looking at his feet, again a telltale sign he is so busted!.

"Are you mad at me because I lied about David Hasselhoff being our dad?" Peter asked while doing his puppy-eyes looks, 'Damn -200 HP...Nope! Be the firm adult mind here, don't falter man!. Scotty divert all power to shield!'.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked while keeping a stoic face, 'Shield is holding Captain!'

"Because I lied, we ain't suppose to lie!" He said with anguish.

"Why did you lie then?" I asked patiently. But still, Peter remained silent, well time to turn it up a notch.

"Despite what some people say, you know I can't read your mind. So spit it out" I pressure him a bit, I do want to get home some time today; hopefully before the sunset.

"They all have dads, they all told me stories of the stuff they did with their dad. I want to have a story to tell too...It's not fair" Peter said while trying to hold back his tears.

"You know Mom told us we can't tell people about our dad," I said. Well, this is bigger than I thought, what should I do?

"Mom lied too, all my friends said spaceman ain't real! We ain't got no dad!" Peter say while sobbing softly.

Ok, this is worse than I thought, years of him repressing the desire for a father figure and now his daddy issue decided to have a fucking meltdown. I have important shit to do tonight. Well, damage control activated!

"Want to hear a secret?" I asked.

"What?" he answers half-sob while trying to wipe his tear with his hands.

"Swear to me you won't tell anyone, not a soul...Cross your heart!" I said with a serious face.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, I swear I swear I won't tell, the secret that I'm about to bear!" he swore our secret oath.

"I remembered him, our dad," I said. He was stunned in silence while trying to understand what I meant, so I continue. "We were one year and six months old when he came back"

"But how!? You were a baby!, I was a baby?!" He retorted with a little yell.

"Shush! Keep it down. You swore not to tell a soul, remember?" I gestured to him to lower his voice. That calms him down a bit but he still has doubt in his eyes.

"You want to know why I'm a genius right? I am a genius because I can remember everything I ever saw, I only need to see it once and I won't forget it ever!" I said while looking at his eyes, his eyes was about to fall out of his socket.

"But..how?.. we were babies than" He a still bit confused.

"It didn't matter if I was a baby if I saw it once I won't forget it" I asserted myself. "He came home on the summer of 1981, 27th July 1981 at 15.34 Central Time; to be exact"

Peter did his best goldfish impression, then I went to tell him the entire story. I did censor out our parent salami hiding game and homicide attempt by our dear old dad but told him about the rest. Well, his jaw may need a sling after this. He asked a few questions, I answered him what I can while filtering sensitive information. We went back home and I saw him throw a crumpled up magazine cut out of the Hoff in a trash can. Sorry Hoff, you just lost a worshipper today..my bad Mitch, my bad!.

We reached home and were greeted by Rosa Mendez our housekeeper-cum-partial nanny. Mom hired Rosa two years ago, the first year it was a part-time gig but now it's full time since the boutique sales were picking up. Even Rosa youngest sister Lupe was working at the boutique, Lupe can speak English just fine so she can do sales. Mom came home with Lupe not long after, then we all have dinner. Later Rosa and Lupe drove home on their really old station wagon that I dubbed the smoke wagon. You can follow the smoke trail to their house! We did our weekdays routine, Mom checks our homework and that we watch some TV. Well while we at it 80s TV show suck balls, for those who have a taste of future programs being force to watch vanilla family sitcoms rated for children is un-humane torture, I might endured 80s TV if I could get a regular dose of Matlock or Murder She Wrote, but noo that was not suitable for kids so I am stuck watching Tony fucking Danza..Fuck me!.

Tonight, I have an appointment alright, so I sneak out like a shinobi at 2.00 am and went supersonic as soon I cleared KC. At this moment I was holding Ego's energy with my hand outside of MySpace, yeah I am strong enough to do that on my own now. I am standing on a derelict Soviet satellite in space(well lower space) waiting for the energy timer to hit zero. I broke my space cherry last year, well CE was so broken I don't even need oxygen when I am in space. Why I risked space? Well, I'll tell you this when this bloody timer stop ticking; 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..' Ding! You have cancer'. Well, the timer stop and it triggered Ego's CE and it changes a single cell on my hand into cancerous, well I let it though so it can trigger the next step. After that happened, the energy began to buildup, compressing what remained of it and broadcasted a CE signature wave I felt unique to Ego's energy signature. The damn fucking signal went hyperspeed and left earth geo sync orbit and went to find Ego's planet far on the edge of the galaxy, well the beacon of Amon Din has been lit; How will Rohan answer? Time will tell. Only time will tell.

I glanced at the now stripped out satellite, as I flew from it to a small satellite nearby that I salvaged and repurposed into something else. I fly around it, inspecting wirings and reading power output meter. Yes, sir, you are looking at earth very first sub-hyperspeed communication array. Building this Frankenstein monster was a bitch! As parts were difficult to acquire, but since I found a tech salvage mother lode I manage to keep this one operational. Ok, on why I decided to pop my space cherry last year since my strength development was put on hiatus due to lack of better material so to speak. At first, I was tempted to use titanium, or adamantium(not sure if this existed here) to keep boosting myself. But my common sense won the mental debate, why waste CE on mimicking inferior material, it made no difference if I buffed up using titanium, my strength won't increase by a whole lot. What can kill me in steel buff can still kill me if I used titanium, so why even bother? With that ended up in a dead-end, I went on a tech building binge. On the weekend Pappy will help me scours junk dealers for busted electronics. We bought stuff that I'll fix and then resell and buy more shit!. When I got good enough parts, I build my own PC that can make an IBM engineer commit Sudoku out of shame. You are looking at a proud owner of a micro supercomputer built out of scrap electronics, a toaster, a vacuum, a busted refrigerator and an old book. Ok, the old book was just to level the table where my TV monitor sat. But building a powerful processing rig won't do shit in helping me accessing the still NON-EXISTING GLOBAL INFRASTRUCTURE OF WORLD WIDE WEB! 'Fuh..sorry need to vent for a bit'. So my rig ended up just being a really fast calculator for now.

An idea came to me when I was programming a web browser for future use, 'how does the galactic community surf their web?' After a few weeks of crunching some numbers, I concluded why if such galactic wide signal existed why it remained undiscovered by people of earth. My best guess is a communication array capable of receiving and sending information at hyperspeed still haven't existed on earth, therefore I set out to build one. First three ended up in smoke and blazing glory, the reason was the incoming/outgoing signal was not strong enough to breach the atmos so I decide to build the fourth array on earth geo sync orbit. This was a project riddled with setbacks, mostly due to the lack of proper material to act as a base receiver and transmission band receptors. Other electronic I can jerry-rig together but there parts that I need to be made from material I don't have. Yes, I need Vibranium; at least 475 grams of it. I was half tempted to break into Wakanda to barter or worse steal some it, but I hated the idea of sharing a prison cell with the Gollum and I doubt the most advanced nation on earth will want anything I offer. Then it hit me! What kind of advanced nation doesn't have its own space program? So 4 nights of scouring above Africa continent orbit with EV, I found the mother lode...12 old derelict Wakanda satellite made out of mostly vibranium (that's why always clean your junks people!). I spent the next 3 weeks stripping my precious of its...well preciousness! Even the electronic components were more advanced when compared to the current world standard by at least 10 years. So cheers to world youngest unknowns billionaire-on-paper, 752 kilograms of Vibranium panels. I left the main structure in space just in case they monitored its movement, It now looked like a carcass on Serengeti that been ravaged to the bones. So 2 months of studying on how to work Vibranium, I figure out how to reforged it. So Frankenstein 4.0 array powered up after roughly 1 year of his older brothers demise. Well with the array working there was good news and bad news, the bad news even the most advance sub-hyperspeed array known to men barely able to receive galactic net(I am receiving the most basic text version..a poor man internet). A piece of minor bad news is the fucking thing is in galactic common, and it is most definitely not English. Took me 3 days to patched together a program to translate it, it's not that far off from English. There is some commonality between both of them, most likely English is a mutated version of the common. I can speak it now but not that fluently yet, on the good news side even though I can only access a simplified version of the galactic net; it's still a treasure trove of information.

Imagine my surprise when I found the galactic commodities index, the prices of all metals and rare elements were listed. Silver was there but the price was too cheap if compare to other metal, it's only 2 unit per gram. Well at least gold price are rising, it's now at 37 unit a gram. A Kree gold mining colony on Telios 3 were revolting thus driving gold price up, well at least we won't be short on units when we reach Xandar. Not a problem with my 'Fort Knox project', and not to mention Vibranium was traded at 1760 units a gram. There is a second reason for building the array, is to detect incoming hyperspeed jump signature a.k.a Mr Yondu Udonta who is due next year.

Now a second reason for my space adventure was discovered by accident, the first time I breached the atmos I was bombarded by unfiltered solar radiation one thousand times stronger than on the surface of the earth. It slipped my mind that ozone was filtering most of the nasty stuff out, luckily I covered myself with a layer of CE just as a precaution. But still my CE production went into overdrive, I was shitting out CE cubes out of every hole so to speak. Although CE production was insane, I felt that my body is getting overloaded with non-CE. What I took in is more than what my body is capable of converting, It's like an old PC trying to run the newest game. My body steel enhanced bonding have reach it's limits if I want to play with the big boys I need to get harder. Ok, that came out wrong! What I meant is...oh you get the point you perverts! Absorbing earth level of energy was ok but, I would overload myself if try to feed on space without upgrading my body durability. With Vibranium now available, the upgrade is within sight. With that I descent back to this little blue marble called earth.

Summer vacation was a perfect time for my schedule upgrade, after factoring nearly everything I estimated the conversion will be completed in 48 hours. BUT because this is my first time converting molecular bond of steel into something else, I was blinded to that fact it was damn right painful; I fucked up again! Breaking your old molecular bonds and reforming a new one that mimic Vibranium molecular structure, this doesn't just test your body endurance; it's also a test of will. How strong is your soul? Can you bear the pain of your body being broken from your very own molecules? As I laid on my bed, my mind drifted in and out of consciousness. I managed to sent my mind into MySpace but for the first time even in MySpace, I can't stop the pain. But at least here I can scream to my heart contend. 'It hurts, fuck..fuh fuh fuh' my hands were bloody from clenching my fists. There are tiny cracks on my skin all over my body that was oozing blood, these cracks were my body breaking and CE was trying to reformed it, I was drenched in my own blood. 'Bear it, this is your foundation...' While in agonizing pain I remember something said by one of the wisest masters I have the pleasure of learning from when I was in the Mom's womb. He was a little old man from Hong Kong that I choose to learn close range hand to hand combat. I was doing a punching drill where I was told to punch a wooden dummy until I was told to stop. I'd already punch it for like 90+ times and my hand was bloodied and bruised, so I began punching it half-heartedly. The second half-ass punch I threw he caught my fist with his palm.

"Young man, what are you doing? Didn't you ate breakfast today?" he funnily asked

"I am punching like you told me to" I reply.

"If I told you to jump down from top of a building will you do it too?" He asked with a sarcastic smirk.

I was silent because I was a bit confused with the question.

"Tell me why do you punch willingly on your own, use your own words," he said with a pondering look.

"I punch because I want to become stronger, isn't that why we trained?" I answered with a question of my own.

"What did you think you hit with your fists when you punch that thing?" he asked while pointing at the wooden dummy.

"Err...the wooden dummy surface. Isn't that obvious?." I answered with a frowned

"Wrong! What you hit when you punch was your own heart," he stated.

"Haaa?" Say what!

"What you hit were your doubts, your fears and your insecurities" he answered "More important than tempering your fists is tempering your heart".

I was silent letting it sink in. He points my fists to my heart and said: "This is just the means and this is the end, We do not punch to hardened our fists but to hardened our heart."

"Then how do I get stronger?" I asked because I felt like I am on verge of understanding it the answer still eluded me.

He points at my heart "You always had the strength in you, it is a part of you; all you need is the foundation to bring your strength out" He threw out a straight punch. "That's how you become stronger, you build your foundation above layers upon layers of your old self. Pounding it again and again and again." he gesturing a pounding motion with his fist and palm. "And every challenge, every hardship, every blood, sweat and tears are layers on your foundation. Even every enemy you vanquish is added to it; At the end, when you stop and looked around, you will be standing alone on top the tallest tower in the universe".

With that, I closed my eyes after getting The Life Lesson, try to comprehend the majestic of his words which I failed till now.

Still writhing on the floor of MySpace, I rolled to my side and slowly trying to push myself up. Blood on my skin was making it slippery for me to stand but I manage. I then entered a basic stance use normally in training. I would like to say that I did it gracefully like in the movies when the MC was getting an enlightenment montage, but honestly, it was the ugliest fucking punch in history. I was standing looking like the hunchback Quasimodo while my body shaking like a crack addict on withdrawal and the awesome enlightenment punch looks like it was thrown by Muhamad Ali post-Parkinson's Syndrome. But I did not relent, I punch over and over and over. I thought of nothing just kept doing it as muscle memory kicked in, 'keep going don't stop' I thought. So what if I was taken from everything I know and love!. So what if I was used by a Bob as a piece cork used to plug a leak. So what if I was born to a crazy demented serial impregnator who like killing his children. So what if I was put on a planet where half the galaxy most powerful being want to blow it to shit. So what if that purple bastard is coming. I'll kill him!, I'll kill Ego!, I'll kill everyone who comes at me! I am me!, I will not bend!, I will not break! Let the universe burn to ash but I will remain...Indomitable!

As time went on the cracks on my skin reformed, I felt a surge of strength. My eyes glow yellowish red with CE, there was CE glowing on my skin that looks like the molecular structure of Vibranium but with CE glowing within the bonds; It was beautiful. I felt strong, so this is what it felt to be strong. The CE felt a little different, it felt more pliable. It's like Vibranium and celestial energy are a match made in heaven. I exit MySpace only to find my body still in my room, I finished earlier then I estimated. Well, now I guess Peter is not the only one with the idiot genes after all. This the second time I almost killed myself from my rash decision-making, well I supposed knowledge and wisdom are not mutually exclusive. You can have all the knowledge in the universe and still be a moron, yeah that's what we are a bunch of morons. After cleaning all the blood in my room, it looked like a scene from a horror flick. Rosa would drop dead if she saw it, so a quick wave of CE everything was spotless.

Later that night when everyone in dreamland, I went up to test my new body so to speak. I fly pushing my speed past Mach 3 with eased going faster and faster as I breakthrough and reach ionosphere. Well, I have gone where no seven years old had gone before this is deep space. There I cut off my CE covering gradually and felt as the full brunt of sun solar radiation and cosmic radiation hit me. I took in all the solar radiation reflected by earth ozone and magnetic shield. I go full Celestial mode, glowing red eyes with glowing skins patterns ( yeah badass I know ) as my body begin cosmic energy conversion to CE. I sent the converted CE into MySpace, now filled with bigger and denser CE cubes. Now I felt I can take a neutron blast from a star without melting like plastic. My Vibranium body is humming and resonating with cosmic energy, reigning it in while conversion was in progress. This new form can process and hold more CE, I felt my CE was getting more refined. Like muddy water being sieved with a finer mesh of filter, so I begin refining my old CE stockpile. Now everything is refined and re-stacked neatly, with my OCD fulfil I headed back home.

How strong am I now? On full Celestial mode, I think can fight Thor to a standstill. For those whose said that's not very strong, I am fucking seven years old! This body is a seven years body, every muscle fibre, muscle mass and bones size is about equal to any other seven years old. It's just you can say I am made out of living Vibranium, my strength will grow as I aged. So chill the fuck out Ok!

****Chapter 4 Enjoy...Yay!...There will those who will lambaste 'my master strength' dialogue, please take this into consideration:**

**1\. The weird sentence structure is because the master was talking in Cantonese, when you translate Cantonese to English that's the closest I can get without butchering the meaning.**

**2\. I am 'trying' to emulate the feeling of 80's western Kung Fu flick, the keyword is trying.**

**3\. On an unrelated note a lot of people asked me not turn my OC into HIM, well HIM might be strong in our solar system but HIM will be ass fucked the moment HE walks out of this solar system. No, my OC strength will be energy base, physical strength is just a byproduct of it.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows****


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer****

**I still haven't saved enough allowances to buy Marvel so I do not own it (Marvel)**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thank you for reading and following.**

**Chapter 5: It's the Blue Men Group! C****an I have your autograph?**

_Madam Dee's House of Robotics Pleasure, Playria City, Contraxia_

Kraglin Obfonteri walks into the open courtyard bar located on the farthest corner of this city pleasure district. Contraxia has long been the prefered watering hole for the outlaws, bandits and wanted men of this sector of the galaxy. Rows of robotic whorehouses or the polite term Pleasure Palaces fill the streets of Playria, Contraxia's largest settlement. The planet itself is a cold freezing tundra that barely able to support carbon-based life form due to its extremes climate. Even this Playria that's located on this planet equator is not spared from its harsh weather.

"Max, is the Captain in his room?"Kraglin asked Max Markidiff who was a fellow Xandarian. Max is still a rookie that joined Undonta Ravager Faction last year. Unlike Kraglin who was a veteran who already earned his flame emblem.

"Yeah, he went up an hour ago. He should be done with his socket's in a bit" Said Max as his slide a glass of Kylorian Whiskey to Kraglin.

"Thanks" Kraglin toast his fellow countrymen as he sips on his drink while waiting for his captain to be done with his 'business'. As he look around he notices that most of the customer here were his faction members, most are in the process of getting wasted while in the company of their favourite sockets (a slang for Robo-whore). Although he sometimes keeps a socket by his side acting as an eye-candy while drinking, keeping up with appearance and all. There is an unknown fact that most of his faction members didn't know, Kraglin dislike using sockets. He prefered having his fun the old fashion way even if it will be more costly. This was brought on by a tragedy that happened to his Uncle in a Xandarian whore house, a malfunctioned socket nearly chomped off his uncle's genital. He survived the ordeal and the robot manufacturer compensated him generously, however, that could not return his ability to reproduce. So Kraglin swore from that day to keep his penis as far away from sockets. As he noticed his captain of six years walking down the steps, Kraglin rose from his stool and went to talk to him.

"Captain, there was a galanet message from him," Kraglin said with urgency, any message from their highest paying employer takes precedence.

"What does he want?" Yondu Udonta asked with an impatient look.

"He sent a coordinate for another pickup" Kraglin answered his captain.

"What! Another, how many damn kids does this asshole have? Where is it this time?" Yondu answered with a hissed. Although the jobs for 'him' were always lucrative, however, Yondu can't shake the feeling there is more to the story then what he has been told. The Ravager in him told him to stay as far away from this 'man' but the greed in him can't turn down the job.

"It's a hick little planet called Terra, it's the third planet from their star. I entered its location on our nav map." Kraglin answered while pouring his captain a drink.

"Terra? That's could be a problem" Yondu said while sipping his drink. "Not many people know this, that planet is under Asgardian protection. No Ravager factions in their right mind would go there." Yondu said with a conflicted look on his face.

"So should we turn down the job? Half a mill units are not worth going to war with Asgardians, they are one tough son of bitches." Kraglin replied with a hint of fear, who in the galaxy never heard the tale of the Asgardian.

"Well no sense in turning down an easy job, if we came in heavy then Asgardian will accuse us of breaking their protection. But if we going in small, we have plausible deniability " Yondu says with a grin.

"What are your orders Captain?" Kraglin asked excitedly.

"Tell the rest of our boys to head back to the Eclector, Horuz will be in charge till I 'm back. We gonna take two rigs and head to Terra. Tell Tuyllk to pilot one with Max and you take the other one with me" Yondu gave his orders.

Kraglin gives his captain a ravager salute and went to find Horuz to relayed Yondu orders. Yondu was finishing his drink, settled his bill and walk away to the landing zone where his ship was parked at. He hoped that the bad feeling in his stomach was just a bad case of indigestion. But growing up in a Kree slave pit taught him one thing, live day by day. No sense in worrying about things out of your control. With that Yondu entered his ship and close the loading ramp.

"The boys got their orders? Clear on it?" Yondu asked Kraglin as he sat on the co-pilot seat.

"Aye, Captain. Horuz will rendezvous the Eclector with us on Yarlemach Astroid field." Kraglin said as he powering up the ship main system.

"Link our ship with Tuyllk, plot the course and let's get off this damn place before I freeze my balls as soon as we done with preflight checks." Yondu said with a yawn.

"Aye, Cap'" Kraglin said with a smile, he always felt that he belong in space.

Two M-Class ships the prefered ships of the Ravager Faction rise above the city of Playria and shoot to the sky heading towards their simple pickup and delivery job. Or so they thought.

_Quill's Home, Kansas City, Missouri_

_The United States of America. _

"James, come in for lunch!" Rosa yelled from the backdoor. She then yelled for Peter to come down from his room.

I was under their smoke wagon changing their oil filter, well calling it the smoke wagon is no longer accurate now. Considering I've been fixing it whenever I am free. Rosa tried to pay me but I told her if she pays me, I'll deport her. A cruel thing to say but it was getting annoying when she tries to slip the cash in my favourite jeans pocket. I made a deal with her in exchange for the payment, she'll make me her BLT sandwich for my school lunch for two weeks. Her BLT was so fucking good, I can eat two for lunch and still, crave for a third. Food can no longer affect me as I can burn all of it into CE if I want to. But I like to eat what I like to eat, what use is all your powers if you can't enjoy the simplest thing in life. I walk into the kitchen wash my hands and sat down in front of two cheeseburgers with fries, this was Peter favourite. I ate slowly while waiting for my pediot to show up. Sure enough, he came down for his share of lunch.

"What are you doing up in your room since morning?" I asked Peter after I swallowed what I've been chewing.

"Nothing, just been playing that starfighter game you made. Can I ask you something?" Peter asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No! You can't bring it to Shawn's house, you know I don't like you showing off the stuff I made for you."I smashed his request before he can state his case.

"Ahh man, please I promised to let him play it. You know I need a wingman for the sixteenth level." Peter pleaded.

"I don't like my tech leaving the house, you can't bring it to his house but you can invite him over. Just don't show the stuff in my room, alright?" I compromised because I know he would bring it to his friend's house even if I told him no...Well, why do you think I call him Pediot? Today is a Saturday morning normally I had free time to do my stuff, wherein on Sunday mom would spend her day with us, going on picnics or just spending time with her boys. It's a big sacrifice from her considering Sunday has the best sale of the week but she contented in leaving Lupe in charge of the part-timers hired to help on the weekends. I have been lazing around in this few months due to the fact I am waiting for an out of town visitor who should be due anytime now. I have planned everything down to the last detail, as this beeper that I've modified to beep when my array detected a hyperspeed jump into our solar system. When the beeper is beeping like it's doing now I would be ready to put my plan in motion. Wait...why would this thing be beeping now? Oh, fuck! They are here! Shit! Calm down stick to the plan. I leave Rosa a note saying I am going to a friend house, then went into predator mode and flew to Frankenstein 4.0. I checked the monitor and sure enough two hyperspeed jump signature about fifty million kilometres away from earth, that should put them somewhere near Mars. That's not far by galactic standards, Ok I still have time to prep. Heh, I'm gonna fuck up me some aliens!

_Somewhere near Mars, 528756128 Kilometres from Earth._

"Captain, we are here. Captain!" Kraglin yelled to the back seat. Yondu was snoring in the back seat as Kraglin and came him up.

"Hmm, we there yet?" Yondu asked with a yawn.

"We are about 52 clicks from the planet, we can get there in 10 minutes" Kraglin answered.

"Make sure we went in during night time, what kind of tech level do they have?" Yondu asked while he is checking the pickup location.

"It's a class 2 but nearly class 3. They won't see us coming Captain." Kraglin said with a grin.

"Hail Tuyllk and tell them we need to hold position here for 6 hours, the package location still in daylight," Yondu said after checking his terminal.

"Err...Captain, we are being hailed.." Kraglin said while looking confused,

"Good save us some time then, tell Tuyllk.." Yondu answered but he was quickly cut by Kraglin.

"It's not Tuyllk, it came from the planet."

"What! Could it be the Asgardian?..well answer it, be polite!" Yondu gave an order while looking flustered.

"Well, whoever hailing us just sent us a coordinate for a parlayed and told us to be there in one hour." Kraglin answered and then ask "What should we do Captain? Should we run?"

"Well now, I don't think this is Asgardians. Could be another galactic player on Terra who just wants greet the newest arrival here. Tell Tuyllk to follow us to the coordinate but tell him to hold a position in the orbit. Cover our back if the thing gets dicey." Yondu gave his orders.

"Aye, Cap'" replied Kraglin and begin to rely Yondu orders.

Yondu laid back on his seat and began to think. In his mind, he formulated a few cover stories he could use to save his blue ass. This is a risky move, going in and meeting someone they know nothing about. But then again, a Ravager always knows when the odds are stacked against him. This is a calculated risk, a lifetime of living on the edge of life and death is telling him that this is ok. But Yondu wonder as to who be the one requesting the meeting. Well, this is getting mighty interesting.

_Somewhere in the Mongolia steppes._

I was sitting on a stone chair I made with CE waiting for Yondu while listening to AC/DC on my mp3 player. Yeah, I made one, it's not a hyperspeed drive; it is a fucking music player! What is so hard about making one anyway, it's not like I lacked parts after my Wakanda salvage. Munching on my chips as I wonder who Yondu will bring to the meet, I guess it'd be Kraglin in 85% probability. But then again, he is the only Yondu crew I remember by name other than Taserface. Well, they are still not here yet, can't blame them though. Ravager maybe 100 factions and all but they are like hyenas, they are ambushed predator and at worst scavengers. Lions they are not and me sending them this coordinate sure ain't helping.

Why I choose Mongolia out of all the places in the world well two words, spy satellite! Yep, this spot here is on the blind spot of all spy satellites in orbit. I guess nobody gave a shit about Mongolia after Genghis Khan croaked. It's also 200 square kilometres from any other human settlement, the last thing I need are locals snooping around. I made a stop in New York City and got me some sandwiches, well it's not Rosa's but it'll do. A boom in the sky as a sexy looking M-Ship in a falcon configuration came swooping in like a...well falcon. Yep this so Pediot taste! The ship touched down nearby and not long after that the back ramp was lowered and Yondu swagger out accompanied by Kraglin. His face was calm but I can hear his heart beating faster as he prepares for fight or flight. My senses are a lot better than normal people but don't expect me to hear people fucking halfway across KC.

"Well hell, look at what we have here. I love to try me some Terran today...What'd bout you Kraglin." Yondu said in a weird archaic English. He looked like a Cosplayer who got lost in a Shakespearean play. He's using a translator of some sort but when the last time they updated bloody English,1656? I kept looking at him with my poker face like I am looking at the dumbest person in the galaxy. He became awkward with me staring at him and he started to tap behind his left ear with two of his fingers.

"Is this thing working?" Yondu asked Kraglin as he taps xandarian translator chip behind his ear. Kraglin fished out a small datapad and checked it.

"It's working Cap', maybe the kid is deaf?" Kraglin answered.

Then I spent 10 minutes staring as both of the idiots attempting to use a crude sign language to try to communicate with me. I was calm as a lake but inside MySpace, I was pounding the floor laughing at a blue alien trying to mime a flying falcon while Kraglin was helping him from the side.

"As much as it's been fun enjoying a free mime show can we get on to business?" I asked in galactic commons. They froze in the middle of their 'show' when I have the tech for it I am so printing this image.

"You an off worlder boy!?" Yondu asked with a bit of anger. Being a voluntary mime was not high on Ravager services list, in fact, it is not on the list at all. On unrelated note hearing his trademark 'boy' I nearly went fangirling..nearly!

"The answer to that is complicated in so many ways, but in relation to your question, the answers are yes and no. Please have a sit both of you" I answered while gesturing them to seat on the chairs I made earlier. I was surprised when both of them sat, I thought there were only about 40% chance they would sit if I invited them too.

"I find it be best to talk while we have something to eat, this is a sandwich. I am sure there is food similar to this in Xandar" I said while passing a brown paper bag to Kraglin and an almost identical one minus a green sticker to Yondu.

"No thanks kid, I ain't hungry" Yondu replied while about to push the bag towards me.

"It's vegan," I said before biting into my BLT.

"What.." He answered with a confused look.

"Yours is vegan, I know Centourians can't eat meat," I said in between chewing (yeah rude I know).

He looked sceptical but still, he opened it and smelled his vegan sandwich. He must like the smell of it as he kept a grin while bite into it, being a grass feeder sure do suck balls.

"So, is there a reason for this little soiree we having? We appreciate the food and all but we do have a job to" Yondu asked in between demolishing his vegan delight.

"Well, about that, I got something to do with why you were on this planet in the first place," I answered as I crumpled up my wrapper and wipe my mouth with a napkin. Yondu was looking at a small cute little alien figurine the sandwich place put inside every takeout bags. He thought I didn't notice but he pocketed his figurine, I guess he really did collects cute stuff.

"What you mean boy!" Yondu asked with a raised tone. Ravager never likes their meal being kept from them, just like hyenas alright.

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant to say is I am one of the names you need to be picking up," I said while drinking my soda.

"Well then, that's just made our job a hell lot easier ain't it," Yondu said while laughing.

"Out of curiosity, what exactly you been told regarding our situations?" I asked Yondu while keeping my poker face. This a shatter point, the answer he about to give will decide whether I keep him alive or I beat him to death with his own hands.

"I was told that you and yer brother Ma died recently and I am supposed to send you to yer daddy. I am guessing yer knew yer daddy wasn't a Terran?" He answered. His heart was stable but there was a slight flutter at the end of the sentence as if he has some doubt on what he's been told.

"Yes I knew he ain't from Missouri, so to speak but there is tiny bit of a problem with what you've been told," I said, ok I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"What's that?" Yondu asked while starting to look a little annoyed.

"For one my mother is alive and well, two; You've been conned into breaking Ravager third code - Ravager doesn't deal in kids," I said while looking him straight in the eyes.

I then proceed to explain in detail what Ego been doing, minus his grand plan of course

"So you telling me all the youngins that I sent to him are dead! DEAD!" Yondu yelled and followed by a cursing tirade that would make a sailor proud.

"I gonna kill 'im that lying sonnabitch, I'm gonna bring all my boys and hunt this motherfucking lying piece of shit!" He was pacing around while fuming.

"You do that and you'll kill everyone you bring with you," I said with a straight face.

"He just one man, boy! He may be able to do some fancy light show but that's bout it. If he breathe I can kill him" Yondu said with a proud look. I sighed and told him Ego true nature, most of it anyway. Seeing a space pirate looked terrified was fun, centourians turn light blue when they were horrified.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked yondu.

"I felt I am bout to hurl the thing I ate before, I knew it, I knew some wasn't right that asshole. I knew but I went and do the job anyway, now I am fucked. The Table gonna exile my faction for this, Stakar gonna be humiliated because of me." Yondu said listlessly. There s a sadness in his eye when he mentioned his mentor Stakar Ogord.

"This is not my fucking problem but I do am in a bit of a jam, if you help me with my problem I'll testify before your Table and clear your name. Face it you're fucked, do nothing Table will kick you out but with me backing your story...They might just bought it." I told Yondu who look a little hopeful."This way not only we can clear your name, we can appeal to the Table to blacklist Ego from all Ravager services across the galaxy." With that colour returned to his face.' final combo' "I even pay you for helping me with my problem, and even offer you a long term contract for an easy job" I whispered in his ear like a devil offering to buy his soul...He never stood a chance.

"What kind of a problem you need fixing?" Yondu asked with an interesting look. I guess we roused his inner Ravager.

"I need you to help me run a con, not to entirely complicated one," I said with a smile.

"On who?" Yondu asked still not entirely sure.

"My mom," I said with a shitting eating grin.

"Oh hell boy! Yer just like yer daddy. No, I ain't doing it," He with a scream and he rose from his seat.

"At least listen to the why first! My mom didn't know Ego tried to kill her, it would break her heart if she knew. This is to buy some time so I can let her down gently, I need to get me and my brother to Xandar. My brother needs education and training terra can't provide, I got important shit to do out there and I can't get it done if I'm stuck on a curfew." I explained to him as he slowly calming down from his outburst.

"So, what's the pay for this little con job? You know Terran money ain't worth shit to us." He asked.

I silently pulled something I kept in my backpack under the table, its a 5 kilograms gold bullion. The sound of it hitting the table was intentional, I am making a statement!

"This is 5 Terran kilograms of gold bullion with 99.999% purity, it's about equal to the Galactic standards +- 10 or 20 grams of gold. You'll get one in advance to help set up the con, two more when we are done as payment. You can keep what you don't spend but if the con fails because you were a cheapskate in the setup, we will have a problem beyond reckoning. The price is non-negotiable, 600k of units is generous for a small con like this." I laid it out.

"How do you want me set up the con?" He asked while glancing a look at the gold.

"I already wrote the script, you just need to get the actors, the stage and then lights, camera and action. Sorry, it's a Terran movie filming expression. Wait a sec what's your name?" I asked with a bit of an embarrassment as I never asked his name. I already knew it but he didn't know that.

"Hell boy! We were talking all this time and you still didn't know my name? It's Yondu Udonta, head of Ravanger's Udonta faction." He said with pride.

"Wrong! Your name now is Processor Yondu Undonta, Principal of Ravager Junior Space Academy!" I said with a smile.

Yondu look terrified at the title, but the thing you got to do to get paid right?

****Chapter 5 is coming...wait for its already here. This chapter had so many dialogue it makes my hand cramping. Thanks for the love..follow if you like, reviews if you kind enough. Criticize if there is room to improve, let write together!****


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer****

**Me NO OWN Marvel!**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thanks for reading and following.**

**Chapter 6: No shit! Toto, this sure ain't Kansas!**

_Xandar Capital City, Nova Empire, Tranta System._

_Andromeda Galaxy._

"This is our engineering class, where our students learns the proper workings and maintenance of starships." Said Yondu, who at this moment wearing a business suit, looking like a respectable gentleman. He also spoke with a posh British accent (Alfred-esque), I've fixed his translator English module last week.

The class were filled with children we hired from a nearby orphanage. They currently pretending to look interested, while one of Yondu's mechanic was explaining the inner working of a hyperspeed drive generator. Getting the kids hired was easy enough, a sizeable donation to the orphanage in term of 1kg gold bullion (from me), and Yondu will pay each orphan 300 units(U) for their 'efforts'. 300U may seems like a small amount, but for kids who have basically nothing its a fortune. I was impressed with their performances so far, so I told Yondu in secret to increased their payments to 500U each, the extra compensation will be covered by me.

"Isn't a little too early for them to be learning about starships, is it safe?" Mom asked Yondu. Although she looks a little unsure, she still was impressed by the advanced technologies she has seen so far.

"No, Miss Quill. The galactic community believe that children should be exposed at the earliest age, this would expand their learning capabilities, increased their technological savvy and, we put student safety on the highest priority." Yondu answered while using his best smile to put Mom worries to rest. Actually, Yondu is not half-bad, in running a con that is, I am sure he pulled a few of his own when he was part of Ogord's crew.

"Come, we shall visit the cafeteria for some lunch." With that, we all follow blue-skinned, blue blood sounding alien to the 'academy cafeteria'. We comprise of Mom, Peter, Pappy and me. Yep, we brought Pappy too, actually, the old man nearly had a coronary when he found out about our 'dad'. He thought we were the product of Mom many youthful adventures, she was a little free-spirited then. He figured Mom got knocked up by some rich boy somewhere and, the gold coins were sort of 'child support payments '. Not entirely untrue from a certain point of view 'wink'.

A little recap on how we got here shall we? After my first meeting with Yondu, I helped update his English language module, the old one was obsolete. He set me up with a galaxy communicator (galcom), I run the con by him play by play while he did add a few input of his own, to better sell the story. So he left and returned next week when the preps were ready and as they say in Hollywood 'light, camera and action'. Mom was at first scared maybe Ego told her some bullshit stories about other alien species, but after some time she calm down a bit. Yondu soft-spoken approach also helps in reducing mom suspicion, he then proceeds to told her the cover story we perfected last week. It seems Ego have enrolled both of us in Ravager Junior Space Academy, this was done when we were young. It's a galactic custom that children from off-worlder descent, be educated in the ways of the 'spaceman' so to speak. After ensuring Mom that all payments are already been made by Ego, even housing and allowance were already set up by him. All the 'Academy' need is for mom to sign the enrollment forms, transportation will also be arranged for mom to visit the 'Academy' before mom would sign. It is a little sad when I saw mom frantically asking whether Yondu have a way to contact Ego. But fortunately, he stuck to the story we cooked up, and explain to mom that Ego planet is located in farthest reaches of the galaxy, it is even considered far by the galactic standard.

So here we are in Xandar on a school visit, all of them, including me, gawked at the sight of Nova Empire capital. We were shown around for a while and then took a transport to the academy, the rest was history. Why the need to do this at all? regardless of my foul-mouthed; I love my family. Despite how I came to be, I do not want to break my mom's heart. Despite Pediot constantly giving me a headache, he is my blood. I am a Missourian now, we don't give a shit about religions, politics, or the colour of your skin. We only give a shit about yer blood, you either blood or not, that all!

After lunch, and a quick tour of the dormitory which was surprisingly well decorated. Mom went to 'Professor Yondu' office to sign the necessary papers ( datapads actually). Here is the make or break moment of the con, within the datapads, mom was signing, l hid my true objective. Most of it was just some bullshit enrollment acceptance, some dorm application bullshit, allowance access bullshit and the 'plat de resistance ' a temporary guardianship appointment.

To be clear Yondu will be assigned as a temporary guardian, in term of only acting as a guarantor for us in applying for a permanent resident permit in Xandar. Don't ask me why it is needed, ask the pencil-pusher in the administration department when you meet them. With that is done, mom was given a galcom that was rigged only to call us. This is also to let her pick us up at our drop point, during 'school break'. Mom bought the whole prime directive bullshit, luckily she was a Trekkie. So everything must be kept hush-hush, we can't tell people about galactic society and shit.

"Now, you boys be good and listen to Professor Yondu ok, I'm gonna miss you boys so much," said mom as she kissed my cheek and hugged me for a minute. Then it's Pappy turn to bear hug me, and told me almost the same thing. Mom is now still in the process of babying Peter, hugging and kissing his cheeks. I silently recording it with a small pen camera I made, this will be played in public one day in the future.

"Mom, cut it out. How come you didn't do that with James? It's embarrassing, stop it." Peter trying to wiggle out of mom tight vice-like hug.

"I stopped worrying about James when he was three years old, You my little baby I can't stop worrying about." She eased up on Peter, then grabbed his face and look him in the eyes. "You listen to James now, Mommy not here to take care of you, James will look after you for mommy."

"Hey! Not fair, I was born first, I am older than him." Peter retorted while Mom smiled at Pappy.

"Well, Pappy and I kinda think he let you go out first when you was born." Mom said with a chuckle, Pappy laughed and then hugged Peter.

With that they board a ship, it was piloted by Kraglin and he even dressed in a black suit like a chauffeur. I slipped him a 100g of a gold bar as a tip, but more like compensation for his trouble.

As the black Xandarian transport ship rises to the air, I glanced at Peter, he was trying to hold back his tears. I ruffled his hairs gently as I have done a million times since we were a toddler, that seem to calm him down as usual.

"Pete, Max here gonna take you to a hologram game arcade. I gotta go with Mr Yondu to the bank, need to set up our accounts and stuff." I said while looking at Peter. He looked a little unsure but the temptation of a game seems to tickle his gamer fancy. "You gonna be alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I am ok. Don't take too long to come and get me," Peter said as he went away with Max Markidiff one of Yondu younger crew.

I and Yondu were standing on a boarding platform, waiting for a hovertrain heading to the financial district. I handed him a pink my little pony backpack, he looks at me weirdly. Took it and looked inside, he smiled at the sight of three gold bullion.

"There are three in it, what's the extra one for?" He asked with a frown, he then look at the little pony cover of the backpack.

"The extra is to cover the kid's extra pay, you can split the rest with your crew, as bonuses," I said as I notice the hovertrain was approaching.

We went in the hovertrain with a hoverboard carrying some cargo I intend to deposits at the bank. The ride to the financial district was an uneventful one, save one little girl who eyed Yondu pink backpack with a burning envious look, we touchdown at the offloading platform. Yondu then told me, all public transportation such as this was subsidised by the city, so anyone can ride it for free, hmm like a village bicycle.

We head to the banking avenue, this is something I learned using Frankenstein 4.0, all galactic banks are part of the Galactic Banking Guild, GBG set policies and banking regulations. No empires, no country, no one fucks with them, not even Thanos. Unless he wants to pay his troops with hopes and dreams, GBG will freeze every single asset you have so messing with them, is a huge no-no. We enter a bank called Xandar House of Finance, Yondu said this is the oldest bank on Xandar, even his faction account was handled here.

Waiting wasn't long, we were served by a yellow-skinned alien, I am not sure what species he is but from the casual looks from Yondu, I think it's a common species. Making a galactic account is a lot easier than on earth, on earth no country would allow minor to do banking, it is a norm here. I set up my main account, with a subsidiary account for Peter, all I need is to jab Peter with this hypodermic needle containing the nanobots with banking access code. The nanobots will hide somewhere in his body at random, but it will create a sort of AR invisible tattoo on his palm. This can't be stolen, even if you cut off his hands the tattoo will disappear, yeah really bad sales pitch in my opinion but when in Rome do as the Canadian do.

The teller nearly dropped his eyeballs when I told him I want to deposit in 200 kilograms of gold converted to Units. With gold was traded now at 37U a gram, I walk out of the bank 7.4 million Units richer, minus 0.5% conversion service fee. I had authorized 500kU to Peter account, with a daily spending limit of 500U, was I scared Yondu would try to kill us and steal the gold?

Hell yes but not for my safety ok! As I said, he ain't a softie, if you are not careful you'll get a Yaka arrow up your ass. But now, he needs me to clear his name, and save some of Ogord's reputation, he values his mentor honour more than Units, so he is my biatch! For now. So why bother paying him at all, sometimes you need to throw your dog a bone, it is nothing disrespectful but people won't do stuff for free. If a Captain of a Ravager faction like Yondu works for free, his men will see this as a weakness hence Taserface shit will happen. Oh, where is that bastard, remind me to kill him when I see him.

We went to get Peter after I bought a lavished condo for 300kU, it is a 4 bedroom unit that is located in a nice neighbourhood. Xandar got shitty neighbourhood just like any other world. But here it is a little less shitty compared to earth due to technological advancements. 300kU for a 4 room condo may seem cheap, but as I said the more advance society get, the cheaper it costs to build stuff. I think 70% of that goes to the land cost, but the condo was fully furnished as all properties for sale on the market. I got our permanent resident permit done at the bank, it turn out the banks can do that here, since most things are linked together. As the documents were all there, there is no problem for the bank to link up my permanent resident's applications, the bank even listed my assets to push my application through faster.

Peter was a kid in a candy store when we went to get him, he wants to stay longer but I told him we are going home. He was confused, as he thought I was talking about our home on earth. I bring Peter to condo then jab him with his bank code, the nanobots not only act like an e-wallet, but it can also store house access key, ships command key, its an awesome piece of tech. I made sure Peter memorised the condo address in galactic common, he does it without question. Then we have dinner, takeouts we ordered from galanet after we ate I can see Peter curiosity peaked and he can't hold the questions anymore.

So I told him everything about Ego, twisting some facts to cover my pre-knowledge. I show him my glowing hands with CE, but the fact we almost lost mom, scared him the most. He was pale white, colours drained from his face when he knows about Ego's grand plan. But he also fear one thing, this he asked me.

"James, are we gonna be evil like Ego?" There was a terrified look in his eyes when asked this.

"No, did you forgot we have half of mom in us too." He still looked unconvinced. " Have mom ever taught us to do bad things?" I asked him again, but this time he shakes his head.

"This," I said as I put my palm over his beating heart. "This is all mom! You want to know why?" I asked again.

"Why?" Peter answered looking a bit surer with the mentioning of mom.

"Because Ego ain't got no heart, our hearts are from mom. Don't ever forget that!" With that, a burning look was in his eyes, like the GIs who were about to storm the beaches of Normandy in WW2.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Peter asked. I get up from my seat and walk to the window, looking at the night lights of Xandar. "This is why I brought you to Xandar, here you can learn advanced knowledge, I can arrange with Yondu to train you on how to fight and he will teach you how to pilot, we need to get stronger and.." I paused and look at him in the eyes.

"..When we are strong enough, we'll hunt him down and kill him ourselves. We are Quill's, we don't forgive and forgot; We get even!" With that, Peter burned his heart the desire for vengeance.

Was it important to include Peter in my Ego killing plans, no, but he has as many rights to kill Ego as I do. Beside training will be good for him, Star-Lord fighting style is flexible, the poor man Ironman they say. But they seem to forget, he had a nanoparticles masks; 20 years before Ironman had one. With this, I hope he can be a better Star-Lord than he was before. Before this, his fighting was a mix of luck and desperation gamble, but he was a good strategist almost as good as Steve Rogers. I will make him better, better equipped, better trained, better motivated and well, better in every way. Prepare for a new and improve Star-Lord, but should we start with the name?

So I got Peter and I enrolled in a private school, it took me a month to bulldozed through their learning modules, but I stayed for two months to help Peter adapt better. During that time I decided to hire a space-Rosa, to keep Peter in-checked when I am not around. Xandar central employment office set me up with an interview, It's a middle-aged Kylorian woman with a name, that made me laugh for a good 15 minutes. The women looked worried that her potential employer, a young-looking boy won't stop laughing. After suppressing my laughing due to my embarrassment, at how rude I must seem to her. I explained to her that we have a housekeeper on our home planet, and her name is Rosa. The Kylorian woman laugh when she heard that because the Kylorian woman name is Rosatu.

Laughing aside, Rosatu was a survivor of an attack on a free trading outpost, near Nova Empire border with Kree Empire. It was done by the Black Order, half of the trading post died including her Xandarian husband. Luckily her seven years old daughter was in Xandar, spending her school break here with her father's relative. No child should witness that horror, but her daughter Retaa is one but millions children orphaned by that scrotum chin asshole. Not only he was ugly as fuck he was dumb as shit as well, I can destroy his logic in 20 words..count it now. Instead of killing half of the universe, he could easily use the stone to double, or quadruple the universe resources. 20 words, not a word more, So fuck that son of a whore.

I hired her on the spot, but she needs to be a live-in housekeeper/nanny. She was worried about her daughter but I told her that Retaa can live here too. We got enough rooms and Peter can use a friend his age when I went out. I told Rosatu that, I am willing to sponsor Retaa enrollment to Peter school, so he has someone to go with as I am due to take XAET next week. If I should pass Peter will be going to his school alone. She wants to reject it, but a sponsored private school education was too great of a chance to pass. A widow like her could never afford private school cost. So we went and settle everything, employment contract, Retaa school stuff, setting account for house expenses. Peter came home, introduced him to Rosatu and Retaa, we spend that evening swapping stories.

The next week I took XAET, which stand for Xandar Advance Education Test, It was an easy test for me at least. The one thing I love about Xandarian education is how modular they are, it is not grouped by the year you were squeezed out your mom vagina, like on earth system. If you are smart enough to move ahead..well go ahead! You are not asked to slow down or to speed up for anyone but you. I passed easily, didn't bother to ace it as I am only aiming to pass. Why? passing XAET qualify you as an adult, regardless of age, with this, I am free from school. I got my space 'DMV' license after that, as you only eligible to do it after passing XAET, truth to be told, passing your starship license is not a requirement to operate one here. Xandar is not too strict in that regard, most visiting off-worlder here didn't have one, but if my mom by any chance found out I fly one without a license, I am so dead. I rather face 10 Thanoses 11 Egos and 12 Helas, then face one piss off mom!

With me getting my big boy license, Peter has to go to his school with Retaa, Rosatu would send and picked them up, as her days are not so hectic now. I was in the other hands, was browsing through the galanet looking the ship for sale, when I found the nearest dealership, I flew there. Here in Xandar, I don't care to keep it a secret, as there are species out there in the galaxies that are capable of flight. Xandar being like a New York on a concentrated steroid but minus the dumpsters, minus the crazy homeless, minus the fire-hazard buildings, individual flight whether its using tech or natural gifts not unheard of. Natural ability to fly is rare, but not exceedingly rare, so not many people gawked at it.

I flew straight to the dealership shows yard as it was in an open-air courtyard, where ships for sale are displayed, for prospective buyers to view. Landing while grabbing the dealership salesman attention, this was on purpose, so he knows that I am not a kid who was looking around while mommy was busy shopping. A flier is normally a person with stature, so, treating me kid gloves is about the dumbest thing a salesman would do.

"Ahh Good Morning, young sir! Are you here to browse through our merchandise, how should I address you, young sir?" A middle-aged Xandarian asked me. He looked prim and proper, but his heart was beating excitedly. Maybe I was his first flier, he had to come to his dealership or something.

"Good Morning! You may call me Mr Quill, and you are..?" I said while smiling, never underestimate what a good smile can do for your bargaining.

"It's Klamath, sir. So Mr Quill, how may I be of service today?" He asked but there is hope in his eyes that, I won't waste his time for some bullshit.

"Well, Mr Klamath, I am in a market for a new ship." With that said he smiled like a John getting a vacuum job by a socket. So began a long, long period of haggling, between two shameless salesman and buyer.

I bought Pediot his old ship, well same type and design of ship anyway. A little Galactic economy 101 shall we? A housekeeper like Rosatu would make 1500U to 2000U a month, a NovaCorp trooper make 3500U monthly, seems low right? Food is dirt cheap, house rent and mortgages are not overly expensive, utilities are almost free, public transportation free, medical service free, a public school which quite good actually also free, after deducting monthly overhead, you still have 40 to 50% of your pay. On earth, in any country, you be lucky if you have 10% of your pay left. You can buy a blaster like the one rocket the trash panda used, for 35U. On earth said blaster would be priceless, countries would go to war for it. Here it can be bought like a pair of jeans in Walmart, values of thing are assigned by market forces, based on availability and base cost of manufacturing. So 275k of Units for a basic M-Ship with a falcon configuration is not too cheap. I pimped it up to 350kU grand total for some swanked upgrades. So I am off to see Yondu and his Table.

Well, I am standing before, the Ravager Table the ruling council of Ravager factions. 10 Captains headed by Stakar Ogord are currently grilling yours truly. I at first expected The Table was a ship or a location somewhere, turns out it was an old busted up foldable table, this table was where the 75 factions at that time, signed the table it's self as an acknowledgement to the Codes. So every new faction will sign it as a symbol of brotherhood, what a broke ass brotherhood it was. I bet all they had at that time, was a marker and that ugly ass table.

Most of them asked me politely on the situation Yondu got himself tangled into, one or two captains were pompous assholes if they only realized that I can snap their neck like twigs. I am guessing these were the factions who were hostile to Stakar Ogord, but in the end with 7 to 3 votes, the verdict was in Yondu favour. He didn't escape scots free, the table fined him a 25% tax, on the total amount of the Units he makes from Ego's jobs. The fine was for 'Unintentional poor judgment' by a Commanding Captain. Ego name will be blacklisted throughout the galaxies from all ravager services or any group affiliated with the ravager, Yeah! Ego has to do his own leg work from now on. I honestly felt Yondu never been more happy paying a fined. But it's only units right, it's not like you can bring it with you when you die, Right?!

****Chapter 6...Some might think my story, a tad bit slow-paced, but one of my objectives is to delve deeper into the inner-working of galactic society through the eyes of a cynical bastard. Imagine Stewie Griffin only a little less gay with no matricidal tendency.**

**Thanks for the reviews and following, you guys are awesome!****

**P.S Thanks for the encouraging reviews...You guys rock!**

**P.S.S Thanks for the constructive comment too...You guys rock too! **

**Words can't hurt me, if it could, how weak am I?**?


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer****

**I thought I own Marvel but turns out it was a dream, in reality, ****I do not own Marvel**** at all.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 7: King Kong ain't got no shit on me!**

_Somewhere in space_

A black ship with some golden strip accenting its hulls jump out of hyperspeed, this ship although look similar in architecture to Xandarian M-Ship, it somehow felt different. Its profile are sleeker, it's ionised discharged from its vertical manoeuvrable thrusters, it is golden yellow instead of normal light blue. Its weapon seems minimal, only 2 turbo blasters mounted on the side of its cockpit. It hull reminisce of a predator bird, waiting to devour its prey, save for one minor flaw, a slight bulged on top of its hull, right on the middle top of the ship. It looks out of place but didn't affect its beauty by much.

"Jump completed, Chief. Venting excess ionized discharged." A digitized female voice sounded, but her body was nowhere to be seen.

"Good, just don't dump too much, they might get suspicious, just 2% of our usual output will do."

Yeah, this sweet piece of ass is mine, but in the middle of something now.

"Head towards that class 1 asteroid field, sure you can handle it?" I asked the invisible voice, which make over-dramatic loud gasp "I am insulted by that statement! If I can't complete an easy task like that, please wipe my data clean."

"If I wipe you clean, won't that just leave me with more work?" I asked just for argument sake, I programmed her to banter with me like this. Well, that's because space flight gets boring, like missionary sex, not like I can do that yet anyway. The plumbing still not working to its full potential, my wee-wee is still only for pee-pee. Patience my young apprentice, I will put you to good use in time.

"Hide behind that big ass asteroid on the left, launch our shadow clone while you're at," I ordered as I rise from my comfy seat.

"Yes, you slave driver. Drone launched, the projection will commence as soon as they follow our breadcrumbs in." answered my sassy A.I, I stretched my 10-year-old body, eight hours on the captain seat has numbed my ass.

"Good, power down our engine, go silent." With that my ship engine quit down to a gentle hummed, I took off my sweater, I was wearing a form-fitting black jumpsuit, similar to fantastic 4 ish costume, this is not for protection or style but for comfort ( ok maybe a little bit of style ). I put my gloves on and my boots. "Com check Chief? Can you hear me?"

I heard her voice vibrated in my ear, It's a com I made for my spacewalk, it works on reading the vibration of my jaw, a transmitter chip is implanted behind my ear. That's the easiest spot to undo my bonding for chip implantation.

"Crystal, pop open the hatch, let's go whaling," I said while cracking my neck.

"Eww, that disgusting, they are a magnificent animal, beautiful and elegant!" She nearly exploded my ear with her retort, let's not riled her up more for now.

"Yeah, yeah I'll make a donation to Greenpeace." With that, I fly out and hide behind a smaller asteroid.

"One of these days you are going to tell me how you do that." My A.I ask, even in her database her master is an enigma. "Hmmm, Chief! Incoming jump signature detected it's your secret admirers."

"Ok cut the chit chat, Siri, game face on!" With that, I await the rat to take the bait.

_Somewhere also nearby in space_

"Jump completed, powering down jump drive generator." A gruff looking merc with a prosthetic eye, powering his ship jump drive generator. It's an older version jump drive that needed to be powered down after use, so it won't overload the ship system.

"Scanner detected his ion signatures, he is hiding in that asteroid field, he must have noticed we were following him." One of the mercenaries analyzing the area scan.

"Typical of a child, he saw us and panicked, I just hope he didn't crash his ship and die in there." The leader of the mercs, he looked like a bear that never been washed.

"But even if he died as long his ship intact, we can pull off his navigation data. That what our employer wants. Set a course to search him in the asteroid field." The bear ordered, as his view his dirty cockpit glass approaching the outer layer of the fields.

"There! You see that debris, 10 O'Clock, decrease our speed to a third." The bear saw his target's ship free-floating, looks like it hit a loose rock and lost control, damages were extensive but at least the hull is intact.

"Scan for life sign." The bear hope the boy is still alive, that would their job a lot easier, but at least his worst fear is allayed. "No reading captain." His first mate who working the scanner. The bear looked a bit regretful, but not because of the boy died, but he increased work." He died, huh, well, shit happened. Le.." He was about to give his order when he heard his ship buckle and shake. "What the hell was that! Damage report." The bear yelled he was spooked. His first mate checks his terminal with a frown "Captain, something ripped out our airlock outer hatch, force field are holding.

Well now I am ripping opened these fuckers airlocks, well it's almost like paper. At first, I want to just blow them to shit, but what I need most now is information, these fuckers looked like mercs. If they are mercs then there is a bankroller, so I want them alive. I ready my vibranium tanto, it's not that long but due to my 10-year-old body height, this almost looks like a wakizashi. Walk into their cockpit while channelling my best Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Welll hellooo theree!" I said with the best shit eating-grin I could muster. All three of them jump up from their seat. But I think the bear looking one pull his blaster the fastest, but I was faster than he was because his hand holding his blaster was on the floor. While he was holding what remained of his stumped hand while screaming. I knock out the other two fuckers, then put the bear to sleep. I stop his bleeding then tied all of them with special cuffs made from vibranium, I also jab them with long-lasting anaesthesia, that should keep them quiet till we reach Xandar.

"Siri, cut the hologram and retrieved the shadow clone, copy this ship data," I said as I powering up this hunk of junk.

"The data copied and my calculations confirmed that flying dumpster can make it to Xandar." Siri dissed the old crap I am in, I don't even know who made this ugly type of ship, but at least it's flight control is standard.

" Towing mode engaged, you lead the jump, I gonna shut my eyes for a bit." I closed my eyes as I laid back on the seat, this thing stinks, I am gonna take a long shower when I'm home.

" Aye, Chief," Siri replied as both ships jumped hyperspeed, well this was a long ass day.

Siri is my A.I, but it's more accurate to call her an Intelligence Construct, AI is the incomplete version of an IC. An A.I have grades 1 to 10, with 1 being the shittiest to 10 being kick-ass, I am sorry to say Stark's future JARVIS, should really be called JAVAIS 'Just A Very Average Intelligent System', it would score only a solid grade 5, which is not bad considering earth ball-licking programming language. To said I made her entirely would be a lie, her A.I core I bought from GBG 'Apple Store', so to speak, only GBG can guarantee that the A.I core is not tampered with, or if any back door are left in it. Making a core is not that difficult, but it will take a fucking long time, that's why I opted just to buy her core. It would take me nearly 2 years, sitting in front of a terminal doing nothing but punching in codes, fuck that! ( imagine knitting a sweater you the idea )

Why the name Siri? Me mentioning Apple without care due to the fact that Steve Jobs is a junior VP of IBM, there is no Apple Corporation here, so Siri is just a common name. I bought her core for a heart-wrenching price of 2 MillionU, expensive due to the fact only big corporations would own an A.I. An IC would even be rare, they are not even on the market even if you offered a shit load of Units. Tweaking her codes to made her an IC wasn't an easy task, but I managed. I heard GBG have an IC running their operations, the Kree supreme intelligence would qualify as one, I think Asgard has one too, oh, vision jacked up with mind stone would count too 'Pussy'. Suffice to say an IC can be counted with my fingers, throughout known galaxies, that is how rare they are. With Siri around, my space travel is not so boring anymore, as I am running out songs to shuffle on my playlists. Missionary sex, it gets boring.

Why with the asteroid fishing trip just now? That has something to do with a deal I had with my bank, I think, not sure but I am guessing that was it. Remember gold price 2 years ago, it was 37u per gram right, now it's 56u a gram, why the jump? The Kree mining revolt got worse, now it's 3 colonies revolting instead of one. Mining guild also organizing strikes, to protest Askavarian government new mining tax. Simple English is, demands far outstripped supplies, I've been selling a modest amount of gold to cover expenses, 100kg or 200kg from time to time. I don't want to attracted too much attention to myself, but GBG put feelers through all the banks, that they willing to buy all gold with a 5% premium and no service charge. So my greedy little heart says, sure why not! I put a deal together through Xandar House of Finances with the GBG, to move 500 tonnes of me gold arrgh. My 'Fort Knox Project' was put together since I was 5 years old.

Fort Knox project is me making stockpiles of gold, ever since at time even when my CE were limited, I've been shaving some of it daily to make kaching, the horde was slowly building up, but it shoots up like an old dick on viagra when I feed on energies away from the ozone. By that time, I was making close to 100kg of gold a day, I've run out place to hide it in my usual spots. Now I stored most of it on a cave in earth-moon, yeah, yeah the flag and landing struts were all there. Tsk, there goes my conspiracy theory. So, I have been moving it by 50 tonnes a batch each round trip, this should've been my last batch on this deal. Before this bullshit happened, I was surprised when Siri detected a ship giving us a tail, so we been leading them around in a big circle.

"Chief, jumped completed, powering down that tin can jump drive," Siri said with her digitized voice, yeah you can blame Halo, for her voice and preference to call me Chief.

"Yeah, send a galanet message to Xandar House of Pain, informed them we are on the way with an extra ship," I ordered my digital maid. "Oh, Send a request for GBG adjudicator to be there with a security squad."

"Really Chief, they give me the heebees jee bees, those are one scary folk," Siri said with her overly dramatic way.

"Just do it, But out of curiosity who is scarier me or them?" I asked because I knew it will be awkward for her to answer, but that will help her thoughts matrixes. She was silent for a while, formulating a response just like I want her to do. Think more you will learn more!

"I don't know Chief, you kinda a freak of nature." She answered gingerly.

I channelled my best Heisenberg but with a smile.

"You're goddamn right!"

"Okk, Message sent." She answered while not understanding who I am mimicking, she gotten used to me pulling crap like this.

"We're done when I say we're done!" I'm still in character.

"I don't know who is that at all?!" Siri whine getting annoyed by this.

" You're goddamn right!" I drove the final nail in.

"Ohhh come on, give it a rest already...

We landed on Xandar House of Finances designated landing zone, met with the welcoming party. I explained in detail what happened, gave the data, the Three Musketeers and get back my handcuffs. Xandar House Of Finances Boss was paled, if this leak was on his side, then he will be swimming in the sun, literally, that's GBG punishment for breaking banking covenant. The adjudicator gave his word that this matter will investigate and suggest me to finish the deal, I will be contacted when the investigation is complete. With that I head home and took a long shower, that ship reeks like an animal cage in a zoo.

I got out the shower and went to get something to eat in the kitchen, I wondered where was everybody? The front door opened, Rosatu and Retaa walk in carrying groceries, I went to help them to carry it to the kitchen, like every good southern gentleman. Rosatu looks like she got something to say but hesitated to say it in front of Retaa. Ok, let's give her a hand.

"Siri, can you help check Retaa homework, make sure it's all done!" I said to Siri, this is a minor house UI uploaded to run the house, like Naruto kagebunshin that can be linked to the main Construct. But with that, a huge grunt came from Retaa as she walks to her room while saying she hates me.

"So, spit it out, do you need a raise or something?" I asked while eating a bowl of stew. Rosatu was the undisputed champion of stew if there is one. I brought her spices from the earth, if you could saw her face when she hold spices, it's almost I can trade Retaa for it if I asked 'its a dark joke of which I regret none of it, keyword joke'.

"It's Peter, I tried to contact you last week but you told me you be busy for a while," She said with a worried look, hell now I am worried too, this is a first for her. " I noticed he been coming home with bruises and one time I saw a burned mark on his hand, I asked him but he said it was nothing."

"When was this?" I asked calmly but my emotions were the opposite of calm. I am not liking this at all.

"Started 2 weeks ago, the first week was only minor bruises where he said he fell, last week bruise was worse and there is even few burnt marks, I am so sorry James, I want to tell but he won't let me," Rosatu said while looking distressed.

"Is it the school?" I asked, is he being bullied?

"No, I've checked, this happens on the weekends when he came back from that Yondu fella place." She said, worried for Peter but also scared I would blame her for this.

"It's ok, I don't blame you, I'll go there and check what is going on. He already there now I assumed?" I said as I put the bowl in the sink, I lost my appetite, Rosatu nodded. This is perplexing as I paid Yondu good chunk of units to trained Peter. We even discuss the lessons content, teaching method and the rules, this is not an oral agreement, we have signed datapad deal backed by Stakar Ogord. If any side break the deal, they have to answer to Rocky the Rambo.

With that I got to my ship, ask for taking off permission _'yeah you need that or there be lots of burning wreckages around the city'_ and fly away, in space I asked Siri to activated Peter's Milano tracker _'of course I put one in it, I paid for that fucking thing'_ tracker detected and I asked to plot a course to rendezvous with the Eclector. That was the longest 3-hour flight, but I've calmed myself by then, Eclector was in sight. Permission to dock was given and I docked my ship on one of the side hatches. No way I am bringing in my beauty in this pirates den. I went in, looked in the hanger bay to find Peter, Milano's is here _'yeah he named it that, still'_. I looked in engineer bay, galley, hell even in the tailor. Then I went to look for him in the rec room, this where off-duty crew relaxed.

As I walked in I saw Peter was in a headlock by one ravager, another one was grabbing his hair and holding Peter's hand on a table and standing beside them was Taserface. Peter was struggling to get free while all three of them were laughing like hyenas, even the ravagers who was just looking around was laughing.

"Hold still boy! You are weak, this will make you strong, didn't you come here to be stronger. Bah! If only your bastard little brother was here. We'll make him strong too. Hold him still I gonna mark him!"

With that, I screamed and everything went red.

...

...

...

'_Heartbeat..this is my heartbeat' 'Where are am I..Why I am here? Where is my name?..that's not right? What is that smells? It's like a mix of the smell piss on a rusted hot iron, why are my ears ringing?'_ I looked around, there are ravagers around, why they look scared? Yeah..they were hurting Peter! Where are they? Where is Peter? Oh, he is coughing on the floor, is he alright? What happened? All I remember is a red blur. Yeah! I broke them, they were soft so I broke them..no..that not right, they hurt Peter, I want to rip the flesh from their bones. Why is my hand glowing? Oh yeah, I went into Celestial mode..are they dead yet?

I looked around for Peter's tormentors, one was mounted the rec room wall like a taxidermy marlin. One was on the far corner of the room, he was upside down, half of his body stuck between the crushed table. I think I'd pulverized his pelvis, by the look of his weird positioned legs. Where is that stupid goat fucker taserface? He is not around, Ah, his by my feet, yeah, he is in the caved floor. His face was half mushed, he had no teeth and he is missing one of his arms. Where is it? Ah, I am holding it, I must've ripped it from his body. From the mangled looks of the arm, I must have used it to smashed his face in. They are all still alive, barely, but still alive. Yondu just got here, let's put the fear of Bob in them and salvage this screw-up.

I increased my CE output, my eyes glowed brighter, the skin patterns are more defined and I vented two CE wings on my back. The wings are for a theatrical reason only, most of them are superstitious lots. I hovered from the floor, looking like a pissed off Lucifer. Even Yondu was holding his breath, they are all afraid, I can hear it their heartbeats quickened, I can smell it the fear, the silence when a rabbit being eyed by aT-Rex. Hyenas will nibble at the lion, they ran around him but sometimes a lion must show who is King when I roar there be silence. They must understand, this is my Savannah, I let you lived here.

"Yondu Undonta, a contract was signed between you and me, the condition was laid and terms were agreed. Payments I have met, yet YOU DARE BROKE THE CONTRACT, YOU DEFILED THE VERY FIRST TERM, MY BROTHER ARE NOT TO BE HARM, ABUSE OR INJURED PURPOSELY. This contract was signed on THE FUCKING TABLE, OGORD BACKED IT, IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU?" I may have used CE to vibrated the air to give my voice more umph. Yondu was stunned silent, he can't even reply, especially when I pulled Ogord name into this.

"By the code those who broke the contract, his life will be forfeit, if the backer does not even the score, then all the factions will be coming for him." By now Yondu realized how fucked he was, I owned him now.

"In light of the services you rendered to me before, today, I GIVE YOU A PASS but remember this I..LET...YOU...LIVE! remember that, you owed me!" As I said that I vaporized taserface arm with a CE blast ala DragonBall. Then I lift Peter princess-carry style, _'I will lord this over you, till the day you die Peter'_ and walk out of the room. As I was walking to my ship, I scanned Peter, mostly superficial bruising, a few burned spot.

"Siri, remote pilot the Milano's and link it with my ship," I ordered her, so not in the mood for an attitude. "Aye, Chief, you gonna be alright Chief?" Yeah, the hallmark of an IC, empathy.

"I'll be fine, warm up the xenorian elixir." I opened the hatch.

Not long after that, we were on route to earth, I called Rosatu on the galcom and told her Peter is ok, we are on the way to earth, I also asked her to apply for leave on behalf of Peter. After taking the xenorian elixir Peter slept like a baby. I laid back on my Captain seat and think, many will wonder why? Why I did I do that? Why not just go to war with ravagers, kill them all, I got the power what do they have? Why bother with the theatrics? Let's analyze the shit out of this.

1\. I fucked up and snapped, sure they had it coming, but what I did expose myself out in the open.

2\. I am difficult to kill but I am not unkillable...yet, I have a weakness, even in this body, If you are smart enough, you know what is.

3\. Sure I can kill them all but doing that will be an all-out war with all ravager faction, even if the reason was in my favour.

4\. I can go to war with all the factions but I can't kill them all, All they need is to split up and scatter, I can't be at 10 places at once..yet.

5\. It will only take one ravager armed with a blaster, and that be enough to kill all my loved one. That is why I want my own army one day.

6\. Why let Yondu go? Ogord would try to save him, Yondu is his boy figuratively. He will side with Yondu, at best he will exile Yondu and airlock the three idiots, at worst he'll exile Yondu's faction entirely.

7\. If I pushed them too far, one day someone might snitch to Ego, and then I got problems

8\. I need the ravager to lockout Ego from underworld services, that take precedence.

9\. This way Yondu owe me and by some extension so does Ogord.

So, Yeah, daddy doesn't do anything without thinking son!

I went to check on Peter, the bruising was almost gone, but the burned scar remained. I sat next to him, I use the CE to stimulate his cell in his scar to heal, so it begins to mend slowly. He was woken up, but he still kept quiet.

"Why the silent treatment? Am I that scary?" I asked but my eyes was watching my CE work on him.

"No, why would I be scared of you?" He retorted, yeah he was not lying. He an idiot but an honest idiot at least.

I kept my eyes on his hand, but I felt he wanted to ask something.

"Can you teach me?" He asked but it, not wishy-washy stuff he wanted as usual but their seriousness in his eyes.

"It depended on what you mean by teach, and I can't guarantee you be as strong as I am," I said still not looking at him.

"But I can learn it right? The glowing thing you do.." He said, but his voice a bit soft at the end of it.

"Yeah, I think you could do it, you won't reach my level anytime soon, but yeah you could," I said looking at his eyes, his eyes seem different, a little less childlike. I hate this happening to him, but we are in the need of getting stronger. If he can defend himself without me, I can fight at my 100% without diverting my attention to watch out for his safety.

So, after some discussion, we decided to start his CE training when we were back in Xandar. In honesty, I don't expect him to fight fully with CE, he should be able to use it but not a lot. The old Peter linked with Ego's CE, what he used was Ego's own CE. Now he needs to learn how to make his own, my CE is not suitable for him, mine is more volatile, more savage and MySpace helped me refined mine. Peter has to build up his CE slowly as he has no MySpace to cheat for him, so his option is pretty limited in term of CE. But we did agree on one unrelated matter, it is time we tell mom, I am a little scared and I'm supposed to be the adult between us two, well mentally at least.

We landed in Pappy's farm, called him in advance when we entered the atmos, not wanting to get buckshot to my face. Pappy was excited to see the ships, he wanted to ask a lot questions but I told his I answer it later, and ask him to give us a ride to mom's. Ships will be fine in Pappy cornfield, there is where an alien ship is supposed to land anyway, both of the ships have a holographic projector, so we are ok on the camouflaged side of thing. After a short drive, Pappy drop us off and drove back like a NASCAR racer just to see the ship, I've told Siri to let him in and give him a tour of it. Oh, record him getting freaked out by Siri, heh, I am an asshole, I knew that. Mom was surprised to see us home, we were not due to be back in a month. But she was also alarmed by the seriousness in our look, she knew something was up.

So, we laid out everything about Ego, yeah she was shell-shocked for a while, but when she came to, the yelling and crying starts. It ain't pretty, telling a woman her man tried to off her, she was like a brainwashed cultist, trying to justify her cult leader actions. There were a lot of snide remarks thrown in, surprisingly Peter steps up and attacked Ego's bullshit to mom one by one. When she can't counter Peter, she turned her anger at me, she said something I think she regretted the moment she spoke it 'I am doing this for her attention because she gave more to Peter'. With that said I got up and look at Peter "You got this Pete? Make sure she won't blow her head off or something, I'm gonna take some air outside." Mom wanted to say something but the cold looked I gave, made her swallowed back her words. I opened the glass sliding door walked out to the yard, and stunned mom agape by flying off. "Yeah, he can do that," Peter said with a shrugged.

I flew mindlessly for a few hours, need to clear my shit, fuck if anyone saw me, I don't give a shit not today. I am now right above of Fiji, well on Fiji's geo sync orbit where it is still dark. Why am I here? I do this every time I need a pick-me-up, well not like I can walk into a bar and ask for a drink yet, right. I am waiting for the sun to rise. Watching it from where I am is an incomparable experience to any sunrise on the earth surface, in space, it is like the entire surface of the earth were bath in gold, it's almost magical. I can't explain it, every time I'm feeling down, this will always cheer me up. Just like a good blowjob would, ahh when can I get me one of those.

Was I surprised at mom backlashed from knowing the truth, No, I expected it, to be honest. What surprised me was my own inadequacy, I thought I would be mature enough, adult-minded enough, to deal with mom angry backlash. Never expected her to act like a bitch though, I guess I am a son of a bitch now. She'll cooled down, so will I, it still hurts though, being accused like that by your own mother. At least I am still human emotionally, coming to this universe, there was a lingering fear on the back of my mind. That I am no longer human per se, I'm scared that one of these days, I am gonna wake standing on top of piles of dead bodies and start to monologing my conquering speech. Knowing that I still can feel this shitty, is a blessing I guess, maybe I won't turn out to be a genocidal maniac someday.

This universe is fucked up, it is like an all you can eat superpower buffet. You know like the One Above All is imitating Oprah or something, you got power, you got power, you got power! Yeah, felt like this universe was geared to be like that, to be more superpower friendly. It's like here you can get powers just by going on a school visit, that's how fucked up is this universe is. For example, take a guy, we will call him Jack for argumentative sake, Jack is a sickly and weak berry picker. He walked into a forest and found himself a glowing meteorite, touching it gave his super strength or speed or whatever. It will also turn his body, from Micheal Cera-ish to Mike Tyson-ish and gave him the ability to be a super berry picker or something. My old universe was a normal ass shit, people don't jump from building three stories high, unless it's on fire, you don't turn green, unless you ate some really funky shrimps and you sure as hell don't fly unless you buy a plane ticket. And you most definitely don't need to be a super berry picker, we leave that job to the Mexicans!

**Chapter 7...Enjoy it!**

P.S Before anyone gets triggered by the last word,

1\. It is a joke.

2\. This a work of fiction.

3\. If I can joke about dead babies so I sure as hell can joke about Mexicans.

4\. If you are offended by that, well fuck you too.


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer****

**Disney owns Marvel, not me.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 8: It's A Rich Man Game.**

_Somewhere in mountainous regions of Alaska_

I am currently landing my ship near the entrance to my gold horde no. 5, it's a natural cavern in a mountain. Mountain usually would be a bad hiding spot, hikers and mountain climbers might stumble on my shinny little secret. However, this remote mountain filled with bears, are not exactly considered a prime tourist spot. I am here today because they strike oil fifty miles from here, far away right? But, that is too close for my comfort. So, I have been moving my gold here to somewhere else. This should be my third and final trip here, grab my last one hundred tonnes, drop off fifty tonnes somewhere else, and take the rest to finish my deal in Xandar.

Since the last 'family drama' mom apologize and I said sure, why not! Weird why I am not making a big deal out of it? Anyone who has a family knows that this shit happens from time to time. Well, not exactly my evil alien baby daddy try to kill me kinda shit, but you get the point. I am still human, maybe not entirely human but emotionally, mentally and psychologically human, I hope. I may be a cynic with a touch of paranoia but I'm not an emotionless psychopath. I don't get my jollies from torturing animals or senseless murder. Killing is ok in my book if it served a purpose, but killing just for the sake of killing...now that is just stupid.

This deal is worth 3 billion Units, there is a lot of shit I could buy with that kind of money. One is my dream of owning my own planet. It's a connected dream to the army thing, to build my own force I need a place that not under anyone jurisdiction but my own. A bigger ship would be nice too, I'll have to do some research on that later if I was travelling on a big ass ship, that merc last time won't even come near me. Like the good old Ronald Reagan use to say, be soft-spoken but walk around with a big stick...or some shit like that. He is in this universe too but he didn't go into politics and just remained an actor, just watched him on tv...weird.

I am currently loading my last hoverboard, with me gold arrrgh, so, bye-bye horde no. 5, ye will be missed. My ship can carry one hundred tonnes just fine, but carrying that much weight through a jump point, are not recommended for my ship mass.

"Err...Chief, just now the scanner detected multiple miniaturised jump signatures, sorry, I could be wrong, the reading seems weird?! Could the scanner be broken?" Siri sounded confused with the weird reading.

I ready myself in case it is hostile, then, my ears caught a faint heartbeat, nope, there is a lot of heartbeats, twelve in total. Eleven are holding positions around me, while, one was slowly approaching towards me. When I catch a glimpse of the striking golden yellow colour robe, I knew who's coming, shall we fuck with the mind of an eight hundred years old, wizard? This could be fun!

"So, what can I do for the Mystics of Kamar-Taj? I doubt that you came all the way here for a donation because you are seriously over-dressed," I said while packing some of my tools, I spare her a quick glanced. She looks intrigued, not many people have gotten the drop on her, perhaps she saw a different conversation before.

"You knew of us? That's a surprise, Mr Quill because we hardly know anything about you," She said with a neutral face. Damn, she can make a lot of money playing poker, just by using that poker face. Not to mention her tiny greenstone too. "I am curious on how you heard of us? its not like we were listed in the yellow pages,"

"Well, I heard of talks, regarding an ancient order of mystics, called Kamar-Taj, Lots of conflicting opinions on the location, some say, New York, some say London, also some say it's in Hong Kong. My personal favourite is Kathmandu, Nepal. But most agreed, that the order is headed by a bald Caucasian woman, who has an unhealthy obsession with golden robes and used too far much incense," She looks alarmed at first then amused with my jab. "So, when you walked up to me, I figured the odds of you being a lost bald incense peddler, would be slim to none," I said while she gave an amusing smiled.

"You are a funny young man, Mr Quill, although intriguing on how you come to know of us, we are getting a bit sidetracked on the true purpose of this visit." She said with a calm look.

"What is that? And call me James, I am not big on formality," I said while looking at her.

"We are here James, to ascertain whether you are a threat to earth or not," She said looking serious, but that statement does piss me off a bit.

"You know, I flew around the earth so many times, I've lost count of it, but one thing I do remember,"

I said with a paused while looking at her eyes. "And what is that James?" She asked.

" I didn't remember seeing a sign, says personal property of FUCKING AGAMOTTO! You act like this earth belong to you, all things going on here must have your seal of approval," I may use a tad higher voice than usual, there is a reason why I dislike them and she seemed startled by my outburst. "Why, so surprised? Or perhaps you saw a different conversation, when you peeked through that pretty little stone of yours, "On the hindsight, not my smartest move.

With that said, she did her yellow sparkle thing, they all did but still holding position though. So, like any good Missourian, I responded in kind. "Siri," And around my ship, my stowed Point defence blasters, pop out from its hiding spots in the hull. 127kU worth of upgrade well spent, good for knocking out missiles and people heads off. "Targets locked! Chief, I owned them," Siri said, she likes blowing stuff. "Good girl! If they raise their arms higher than their shoulders, blow their heads off!"

I knew they can make barriers that can withstand blasters fire, but at this distance, my rapid-fire blaster is faster. Now the balded one seems alarmed, that the situation about to go boom boom.

"Hold! Everybody stand down! Stop! There is no need to make this worse. Stand down!" She ordered her students while gesturing them to stand down. I guess, she did her glowing vinyl records thingy, out of shocked due to my knowledge of the time stone. Her students stand down like good little children they are. But not my blasters as I ain't yer bitch, I don't listen to you. She looked at me, annoyed at my stubbornness.

"Third time you surprised me today James, I take it..." Before she could finish, I cut off her sentence with me raising my hand, gesturing her to stop. "I am not talking, not till you send away your merry little boyband to back fuck off," I said to her, she pondered it for a few seconds and signalled her student to retreat. She caught me looking at Kaecilius, I think she may have a guess or two.

"Well, let's chat shall we," she said that, as she conjured a chair and sat on it. I sat on my gold pile, the best feeling ever, it do look like I've just shit bricks of gold.

"I gathered you have knowledge of the future of some sort, I saw you looking at young Kaecilius, I take it you knew what lies ahead in his future?" She asked while looking a little sad.

"Pretty much, but I am curious...if you know he gonna go batshit crazy, why didn't you just off him? and don't give me the sanctity of life bullshit," This is something I want to ask for a long long time, I got a few hypotheses but better ask the source.

"Because for the best outcome I desire, will always end up in Kaecilius betrayal, saving him will also destroy the Order entirely. Future is fluid, it's like navigating through a rapid stream, each turns, each choices will affect the outcome of it all," She answered it, but I see there is a little doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, your Order business is not my problem but if you all fuck me with again, I'll drop an asteroid on your Nepal HQ, a small one though as I got no problem with the Nepalese people."

I said with my best mean look, she smiled as she know I am not being serious but the threat is understood.

"You are puzzle James, the last time I peeked you didn't exist at all, imagined my surprise when I peeked a few months ago, you popped out of nowhere. We've been trying to find you, but you were off-world, that was also alarming as your parentage were," She said looking at me like I am jigsaw puzzle she can't quite solve. "I am not hearing a question in that," I said.

"James, I spent one month examining this reality barrier, it's not broken, torn, modified in any way, shape or form. It didn't even move by an atom," she paused, "Whatever entity, that put you here, simply walks in, through the barrier like it didn't exist, and put you in your mother's womb. This is impossible even for someone like Dormarmu, Ruler of the Dark Dimensions, who or what Being capable of doing this, do you know?" She asked looking flustered.

"Well, to be honest, I don't have to tell you anything, but that will end up in us killing each other, So..," I paused for her to listened with focus, "Let's just said that I slept in my old world and wake up in this one, but I did meet the guy responsible in-between transit, shall we say. What we discussed I am not at liberty to say, the why I am here in this world, I don't know. What am I supposed to do, I also don't know. He just told me to do whatever the hell I want!" the shocked look in her face was so funny, but I know Siri was recording this. So, I am good.

"But this world, you knew of it, you have seen it before? That was the only, explanation I can come up with when I analyse your actions," She asked.

"Yes, to some extent, I know what's coming in the next 30 years or so, how I know, don't ask," I said.

"Interesting, but it must be a powerful being to be able to do, what even a Demon Sovereign failed to do, it's scary in its own right," She said, in her eyes there a curiosity on who is Bob. Let's scared her even more. It's fun.

"Comparing a demon sovereign with Him, is like comparing a bacteria with the Universe," She paled with what I said, "Let's make an analogy, imagine Him is the sole owner and CEO of the biggest company in the world called company A, you, the Sorcerer Supreme would be a small salt fish peddler, who rent a tiny little corner, in a dinky little shop, located in a shanty village in Botswana, and that shop is fully owned by a company Z, and that company is owned by another company, imagine I repeat that about a trillion times and finally that company is owned by His company. You realize now, how this is way above your pay grade," I said, she stood up from her seat, nearly jumped up actually.

"My late Master spoke of the One Above All Else, is this the one who sent you?" She said with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. But hearing that, I laugh hysterically, I even lay down my gold pile holding my stomach laughing. She gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, Sorry, what you said was so fucking hilarious I can't help myself," I said while trying to suppress my giggles, " The one you call 'The One Above All Else', would be the hired CEO of the company Z, that owned that dinky little shop you are in," I said still with a bit of a laugh. She became even paler than before, I don't think a white woman can become even whiter, apparently, they can. She stood there frozen for like 8 minutes, then she slowly sits. "You are right James, this is way above my pay grade, how do we proceed from here on?" She asked softly. "You believe I am telling the truth?," I asked her and she nodded. "In my long life, I've learned to distinguish lies, you may not tell everything, but what you told me, you did not lie." She said.

"Simple actually, you do your shit, I do my shit, we keep our shit separated," I paused, "But, know this, if any of your wayward students come my way, and harm even a single hair on my family, I'll kill you all!" I said with my eyes glowing with CE, this to show how serious I am about this shit.

"Agreed," She said stood up, "There is one more thing, are you on your way to Xandar anytime soon? Could we hitched a ride with you?" She explained further as I gave her a weird look, "We have a meeting with another Mystics Order off-world, we could travel by portals, but that would take us nearly 1000 jump to reach Xandar. We can easily barter passage to our destination in Xandar spaceport."

"Yeah, no problem but can you wait like 3 hours or so, or we can just rendezvous here in 3 hours," I said and she nodded with that she opens a portal to Kamar-Taj I think.

I load my gold and took off to horde no. 6 and on route to it.

"So, Chief, about what you said just now...," She said but I cut her off.

"Siri, I'm gonna read an excerpt from a poem that I like, To see the world in a grain of a sand, And a heaven in a wildflower, hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour," I said, " To me it basically means to some beings, our world, our existence is smaller than a grain of sand, so...Shit...yes shit, live with that," I gave her a Live Lesson.

_Spaceport Vetella, Xandar Capital City, Nova Empire._

"You guys alright if I drop you here? What you going to do for your ride home?" I asked Ancient One, who was accompanied by two very old masters.

"Ahh, don't worry about that, we'll manage," She said, " See you around James," I nodded and board my ship and headed to Xandar House of Mirrors. Landed there not long after, settle the deal, and I was met by the bank owner/chairman with the GBG adjudicator. Seeing he is still among the living, apparently, the leak must not come from his side.

"Good afternoon Mr Quill, the investigation on the source of information leak has been concluded, I want to call your galcom but, considering you'll be here today, I opted to see you face to face. It is to our greatest regret that we must inform you that the person responsible was a junior executive of this sector GBG management. He has a lot of debts that he wished to settled by robbing you, punishment has been dealt, even this sector branch manager has been demoted and reassigned due to his lack of supervision. Every GBG management normally has its debt and assets monitored to avoid corruption or breach of trust such as this," the adjudicator said after giving me a small bow. "The perpetrator has been terminated and as per our usual SOP, his assets will be handed to you, the debts will be paid by us, here is the assets list and please ask if you need clarification," He said as he passes me a datapad, I browse through it.

"Did he have a family?" I asked the adjudicator.

"Yes, A wife and two children," He answered, "Please, rest assured they will not be harmed in any way,"

"But, if GBG gave me everything, won't that leave them with nothing?" I asked, the dude was an asshole but his family was innocent.

"Regrettably, yes, this would leave them destitute," Adjudicator said, even he didn't like this ruling.

Nope, mom would kill me if I left a widow and two orphans on the streets.

"Give them their home back, give half of his pension to the wife and split the rest in a trust fund for the children," I said to adjudicator while signing the order for that.

"That's most generous of you Mr Quill, I thank you on behalf of their family," The adjudicators said, looking a little relief, no one like throwing widow and orphans to the street.

I nodded as I walk out the bank, and headed to my ship. I can't do it, some part of me want to toss them to the streets, but my pride won't let me. Punishing people when they got nothing to do with it, is what cowards do. The house was only 500kU and the pension were about 1.5 million, sound a lot but I slept better, especially when I was walking out with 3 billion Units, so 2 million I take it as good karma then. Beside, something in the list makes up for it, so end of story.

Considering the galaxies enormous size, most would think that there are systems of planets for sale cheaply. That would be a wrong assumption, there are planets for sale but it is fucking expensive. Even the worse planet, that barely can support life like Contraxia, would cost 1 billion Units. The only upside is if you own it, you own everything on it, its permanent and you can pass it on to your children. A good planet, that can support a large population, can cost an upwards of 20 to 30 billion units depending on the location.

Is it too expensive? Let see it logically, if a planet can support a large population, you will have the manpower to develop industries and the planet will bloom in trades, 30 billion Units price tag can bring in 60 billion Units in profits if you manage it well enough. Just mining the resources would make you shit load of Units, so planets for sale are very rare as these are sure to be expensive and well bid for. Earth in its pristine condition minus humans, can be sold for no less than 250 billion Units. That's how rich in resources earth was, this type of planet can't be bought, only fought for. The most logical of logic, show me a bank that would sell something valuable so cheap?

Why this rant? when I did the GBG deal, I thought I would have enough to buy my own little planet, turns out, I can't even afford a small moon. It's not bitching, 3 billion are more than some companies have, but not enough to buy me a planet. I thought of colonizing Mars, but laying a claim to that would be problematic in future, as I have no locus standi in claiming ownership, its a fucking headaches that will end in war. My best solution in creating my own base was to join together some asteroids and maybe create a structure or some shit. That's also a problem as free asteroids field are full with that kinda shit. Empty asteroid field mostly belong to the nearest planet, which has owners.

This rant of planets not without a reason, those owns the most planets were star empires, but as all empires even on earth, some rise and some falls. When they fall the planets they owned will be divided among the victor, Kato Al Kartaban was a descended from the branch family of the long-gone Kartaban Star Empire that spanned 14 systems. When the Kartaban Empire was attacked, Kato Al Kartaban ancestors betrayed their main family to their enemy.

By doing so they were rewarded by their new master with a pristine class M-7 planet, M referred to suitability for mammals, 7 referred to the level of resources available. Kato Al Kartaban ancestors didn't have the chance to enjoy the fruit of his betrayal as he was assassinated by the Kartaban Resistant. One by one their family members died until Kato Al Kartaban direct ancestor decide to run and seek refuge in the Nova Empire. Xandarian look down upon betrayal, therefore they did not flourish here, until their descendant Kato Al Kartaban joins the Galactic Banking Guild, with his management skills he rises through the ranks and began making a fortune.

Kato has but one weakness, an addiction to gambling, and he was a terrible gambler at that. He began racking loses after loses, his debts were accumulating bigger and bigger, until he received a notice that his planet that their family still owned will be auction off, to cover his debts. Kato was in dilemma, selling the planet would clear his debts and make him a rich man. However, doing that he would disgrace his ancestor's efforts, who even dare to betray their main family members for it, a solutions came one day in form of a young Terran boy, who has far too much gold on him. A tempting target for his Kartaban scheming heart, just a 10-year-old Terran, who would care? what can he do? With this Kato can get the Units to pay his debts and still keep his ancestors Prize planet.

Yes, that boy was me and that Kato is now swimming in the sun, I just got me a planet in my compensation list.

That night we had a family meeting and It's decided that we need to move to a bigger place because mom now knew we have our own house here, if and when she comes for a visit we won't have enough room. I bought a 7 room mansion for 1.8 million Units, we move in that week, it is a big place, even their rooms are bigger than the condo. Among the perks of the place, I have my own proper lab/workshop for me to tinker, We got two landing spots for our ships so bye-bye starport. Even the new place was great, I didn't sell the old condo out of sentimental reason, not like I need the money, so, Rosatu will come by once or twice a month to clean. What to with the planet will have to wait, I am off to buy me a bitching warship.

_Alpha Centauri Ship Design, Xandar Capital City, Nova Empire._

After asking around, I got referred to two highly recommended shipbuilding firm, one was Prime Pax Design and the other was here. I am heading to my appointment with their Chief designer Rex Saul. The assistant who was escorting me introduced me to him and left with her smoking ass trailing behind her, if its still on fire in 8 years, I am so gonna tap that. Rex Saul is younger than I expected, early forties but, Xandarian have longer life-spans than human so he could 100 for all I know. He looks surprised at how young I was.

"When you said you were young, I didn't think you were this young. A pleasure to meet you, Mr Quill. I am Rex Saul, Chief Designer, you can just call me Rex," He said while he gave a small bow.

"Well, I get that a lot, James Quill, a businessman of some sort. Call me James," I took a seat where he gestures me too.

"So, what can I do for you today James, I got the message but it seems there is a mixed up or something because it says on your's that you want to buy or build your own warships?" He said with a confused look.

"No, there is no mixed up, I do want to buy or build my own warships, is that something allowed here?" I asked.

"This Xandar, we sell just about everything, but as long you are not on NovaCorp wanted list, or known enemy of the state, you can buy it as long you got the units to pay for it," He answered but he's not sure if I am serious with this.

"That's a relief, my contacts list your firm and Prime Pax Design. Prime Pax haven't reply my messages yet, so, I thought I check out your place first," I said, he smiled as I mentioned Prime Pax dicks. "Well, I am not trying to get a leg up here but I don't think Prime will reply at all," He said to me, he noticed my confusion and continue "We in the business know they just won the NovaCorp frigates contract, so, they be busy building thirty new frigates in the next 15 year," He answered ' I knew actually but I just want to see how he deals with it'.

"Well, their loss then, can you give me a rough estimate on the cost and type of vessels you could build?" I asked.

"The cost depending on the type of vessel you choose, a light cruise can cost an upwards of 70 millions Units, a frigate can go for 130 millions Units and Dreadnought have an average price of 245 millions Units. Prices varied according to upgrades you choose, but that's the rough figure, do you have a ship type in mind?" He asked, but I think he wasn't expecting anything except me running out of his office. "I am interested in the light cruiser and the dreadnought, show me the all your available designs," I said.

So, we spend the afternoon discussing the design I prefered, Xandarian dreadnought ship design looks like a flying dildo with balls and light cruiser looks like a flying shit, I guess they prefer functionality compare to style, or they just have fucked up design taste. Just look at the NovaCorp fighter, who the hell design ship looking that, and our greatest weapon is we can combine together to form a gigantic force field net...Morons...the whole lot of them. And don't even get me started on Kree ship design. It's no wonder why they can't even beat Xandar, their ship designer must a retard. Oh, let's make the ship as big as a target possible, let's make it a warbird design with wings that have no fucking function but to be a bigger target to hit. Let's make our profile super tall and intimidating as possible, that way we can receive more enemies fire. If this is an empire, who the fuck did they conquered? A flock of geese?

I like the designs I tweaked so I authorized the order, 475 millions Units hold in a bank escrow account. Supporting vessels and upgrades make the price higher and higher. Light Cruiser will be done in one year and dreadnaught will take three years to finish. But with this, I took my first step to my goal. Now with me being a bit free, I can think on what to do with my soldiers' problem, well I have none, that's my problem. I always said I wanted an army but how would I do it? Money, tech and location I have, what I don't have, are manpower or conscription for one.

I can buy sakarans but they are dumber than shit and ugly as fuck. Slave armies are never a good idea, drones can help but still, you need foot on the grounds. Then it came to me, why not just search for war-torn orphans, offer them food, shelter and training. Hell just on earth there tens of thousands of them, that not counting the abandon children, streets kids. Most will have bleak future, likely criminal in the making, but what if we give them a different path. What if we give them an idea to fight for 'my idea', a cause 'my cause', would that be better than dying in a ditch somewhere or being cut open for your organs to be sold on the black markets. Yeah, earth have some fucked up black-market shit, this could be a way to strike back at them.

Might sound a bit warlord-ish, twisting the their circumstances to suit my needs but its a fair trade. We find orphans, offer them food, shelter and wages, in exchange for their paid services for 15 years starting at the age of 17. After they complete their service term, they can retire, we can send them back to earth if they choose to. This will be like the Ancient Roman Legion, they will be my legionnaires. I need soldiers not marauding bandits, humans and maybe some aliens species can make up the bulk of my forces. I can force multiply using drones control by Siri, or buy another AI just for that. Yes, this could work and my new yet to be built ship could handle the logistic. Even better if I can enhance some of them, imagine having 200 or 300 Captain America level, soldiers. That would be the bomb.

I racking up my plans for it, laying it step by step. I know this is feasible, but for this, to happened I need to do a lot of recruiting. Well, the things we have do for power, right?

****Chapter 8...Sorry with this chapter late update, I got TKO by a bad case of flu. When I got better, I scrapped my C8 original draft and rewrote it from scratch. Apparently writing when you are sick is not recommended, even I barely understand what I wrote. And I am supposed to be the fucking author, so, lesson learned.**

**P.S Chapter 9 will have a time skip.**

**P.S.S The poem is Augeries of Innocence by William Blake, that was my own personal opinion of it as we know poems are subjective.**

**Once again, I apologize for the delay.****


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer****

**I own it, I own it, WAIT! It's a trap! ****I don't own Marvel****.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Chapter 9: Let go to the mall, today!**

_Kansas City, Missouri, USA._

_~Katherine Holt pov~_

Katherine Holt works for Forbes magazine and yesterday she just hit journalistic paydirt. She has just been granted the rare interview with the reclusive sixteen years old founder of QCorp. QCorp owns and operates Qdotcom the biggest web portal in use today. In Forbes latest staff meeting, their editor in chief told her, their analyst estimated QCorp valued at 15 billion dollars and rising. This is why she was in Kansas City, she was met at the airport by QCorp head of PR Jane Smith. Taking an early morning flight, she does felt a little peckish, famished actually, but Jane said they will be having lunch at Quill's Farm. The ride to Jacksonville was quick, Jane did tell her Quill's Farm belongs to her boss grandfather.

Kat was sceptical, in her long journalist career, she has seen what some people willing to do just to score some good press. However, considering this kid is a reclusive owner of the biggest dotcom corporations in America, this does not seem to be an act. Kat just hope this kid won't be just another stuttering geek who suffered from acute social anxiety, her last dotcom interviewee can barely form coherent sentences. Jane brought her to a six-foot an a half tall hunk with a chiselled body, could this be a farm-hand or something. 'If this is the farm-hand he can plough my field any day' Kat thought to herself. Jane then said something that blows her mind, "James, this is Katherine Holt from Forbes magazine,"

The hunk gave her a smile that can melt glaciers, "Hi, James Quill, nice to meet you," Kat was stunned, but she quickly reminded herself that this is sixteen-years-old jailbait. It didn't matter if he looks like a Greek god, he is still a minor. But damn, if all Kansas City sixteen years old look like this, she definitely quitting her job and moving here...to hell with jail.

_~end pov~_

Today is the bullshit Forbes interview, I would rather spend a whole day fighting a nest of Bantinglian horned vipers than be doing this. But my PR head told me to do this or she quit, 'sigh' let get this over with. This Kat Holt got some rep in the biz, if she likes you she can make you shine, so to speak. It doesn't matter to me, QCorp is just my way laundering my gold and paying my 'staff', but good press every now and then can help when our 'charitable division ' went into hot spot for refugees reliefs efforts 'ehemm, ehemm recruitment'.

I didn't expect Qdotcom to be this big, hell if the numbers hold up we liable to be bigger than my old world google. I don't skive from my taxes too, doing that gives me the moral high ground in public opinion. Money laundering is one, providing my recruits legal standing is two, political and public relations influences are three and last but the big daddy of all, informations. Every bit of data pass through Qdotcom, I knew it better than SHIELD. They tried to approach and strong arm us for intel gathering, we sue them in the supreme court for infringing on our civil rights. Haven't heard a peep from them since, but the Japanese tentacle hentai worshipper are bidding their time. Come at me bro...I'll cut off all yer heads. Let finish up with this cougar, she been eyeing me like a piece of meat, I felt so violated.

"So, James, if I may? Forbes estimated QCorp valued at 15 billion dollars, what do you think of that, do you agree with that valuation?" She fired away while looking serious, gone were the predatory eyes, at least she's professional.

"15 billion, huh, hmm, for me that is a fair but conservative assessment, 15 billion is alright to me," I answered while drinking my iced tea.

"Not many sixteen years old can claim their net worth in billion, not bad for someone who never went to college, does your investors didn't mind your lack of credentials?" She asked me trying to rattle my confidence.

"No, they don't mind, because I have none, Qdotcom startup was provided by Quill Mining, we are sole owner, no outside investor, what so ever," I dropped the bomb on her, nothing screamed exclusive more than the stuff you can't buy.

"Are you saying that you are the sole owner of QCorp?" She asked with wide eye.

"Minus some minority non-voting stocks awarded to our staffs, Yes, I hold 99% of the voting rights," I said.

"Can you explained the relationship between Quill Mining and Qdotcom, mining does seem like a weird industry to relate with a dotcom business?" She asked me while making notes on what to grilled me next.

"This is a long story, but most thought my first big break was Qdotcom . The truth is my first golden goose was Quill Mining," I paused "I had this idea in 1991, to buy a depleted gold mine to turn it into a tourist attraction for the weekenders, it was selling for dirt cheap. I thought maybe we let them experience mining and maybe feed them some of our family's secret recipe ribs," I said.

"Yes, sorry to cut you off but I got to say that was the best ribs I ever ate, please go on," She apologizes for the interruption.

"It's fine, thanks for the compliment. As I said, a little tour and some good food. It won't cost too much to set up, so after a family discussion, we decided to buy the mines. The owner of the mines thought we were nuts for buying but they happy to get one last milk from the old girl," I said with an amused smile " So, we bought it and when we were mapping the tunnel, we found a new rich gold vein," I said " That vein leads us to another, and another and finally to the true mother lode. Turns out the one they hit in the 60s was just the tip of the iceberg," I paused taking a sip of my drink. "USGS estimated it worth at least 3 billion dollars at that time,"

"How much you spend buying it?" She asked but she couldn't hide her surprise. " Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars," I was smiling when I said that. "Holy shit, the old owner must be pissed!" She exclaimed.

" They were pissed, tried to sue us and get back the mines but the judge throws out the suit for sheer stupidity of it," I said trying to stifle my laugh. I choose them because they were endangering their old employees for years, so this was me giving them the finger. The mines were dryer than Hillary Clinton's vagina, the gold was mine, the report were tempered by Siri and me.

"So, profits from the mines I invested in Qdotcom , I had the idea for Qdotcom since I was eight but the internet infrastructure wasn't there yet at the time, so, I shelved it for a few years. So in 93 when the Internet is more accessible to the public, I dusted off my old files and Qdotcom was born. We had non stop calls to offering us funding but why would I need one, I am sitting on a gold mine, literally and figuratively. Eventually, the venture capital stops pestering us and start backing our competitors, but they dropped out one by one, I guess a lot of them were not sure on how to monetize their services. Sure we provided free services but we have our cost to cover. So, we know how to make profits without sacrificing our service quality and they don't so they failed," I said taking a short break from my very long sentence.

"Some have compared you to Tony Stark, there are also some who called you the midwestern version of him. How do you feel about that?" She asks trying to poke my ego.

"Hmm, that's an honour and an insult at the same time. An honour as Tony Stark is one of the greatest minds of this age and an insult as I don't party like a frat boy as he does," I said with a smile...

That interview drags on for two hours before we were done, she left but not before not so casually mentioning where she'll be staying. She even told me that I can 'come' and visit if I have any enquiry regarding the article. Yeah, not too subtle there...Aih, is this what good looking men gone through daily? In my old life, I wasn't particularly good looking, you can call me average approaching good looking but not quite there yet. That mostly due to my mixed heritage, that's the magic of interracial genetics. You can take two not so good looking interracial couple and their baby will magically be better looking than they are. My old parents were 0.5 + 0.5 but the old me was 1.5, yeah, weird right.

Yeah, let's recap last six boring years. Those were the years of leg work, establishing an army was nice and all, if anyone wants to know, it was the most boring-ass thing to-do. It is like a never-ending to-do list. Next time remind me of a clone army or a droid army, they got it right there. Recruiting humans means creating lots of fake paper-trail, I bought a level 7 AI just for that. Well, the AI also handle entire network, so it's a twofer. Pete still in Xandar but he spend weekend with the troops on my planet, or our planet, apparently being twins make me only half the owner. Well, I did call him Pediot for a reason, logic not exactly his forte.

On a surprise note, mom is seeing someone, and that someone is Lupe. Yep, mom swings both ways, and having her alien boyfriend tried to give her cancer turns her full gay. Guadalupe Maria Mendoza born in Mexico City to a well to do Catholic family, she good looking and highly educated but gay as fuck. Not good a thing to be in Mexico at the time, her family shunned her when they know of her preference. That she could live with but the treatment was getting worse as one her uncle tried to beat the gay out of her. So her only family that gives a shit Rosa Anita Mendoza, took both of them to the land of the free. They changed their last name to Mendez and rest are history. I thought I saw mom checking out Lupe ass a couple of time, but I thought it was some girl measuring each other kinda shit. The good thing about this, they been brief on us, hell, I even brought them to Xandar for shopping.

But there is an event unfolding that I need to divert my attention on, this will set the event for the future. So, I landed on Kamar-Taj courtyard while their rookies were twirling their batons, rhythmic gymnastics with robes. One master was already waiting there, I guess she already knows I'll be here today. He leads us to her office/room and gestures me to enter. The balded one was pouring tea in this room reeks with the smells incense, I think she did this just to piss me off.

" Jeez, how much you guys spent on incense a year, a billion rupees?" I said while mockingly covering my nose with my hand.

"Well, we might not be a billionaire like you, but we can afford to spend that much on creature comfort," She said with a smile while gesturing the tea.

"Don't come crying to me if you have COPD or shit, well, the welcoming committee tells me you knew I will be here," I take a sip of her tea, it's was a jasmine tea.

"That I do, but the why may be varied and I leave that to you to decide," She said while sitting cross legs on her mat? Or should it be a cushion or some shit?

"Can you be any less cryptic than that, to hell with it, I need information on something, I know it going to happen but where and when, I am not quite sure," I said while looking at her, she still held her poker face.

"Well, I know which event you meant, but it should end in our favour. Why would we need to intervene in it?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Because of me, let me be clear on that, we don't know if my presence in this universe may have changed a few things so do you really want to take a chance on that?" I said while she gave me a contemplating look, I think she weighing whether my presence could really cause a ripple effect on the time-line. "Ask away, James," She said.

"I need the location where the Kree accuser fleet will began their bombardment of the earth?" I asked while I was looking outside her balcony ledge.

"If I told you James, and the situation didn't unfold as we foreseen, intervening could expose you, James, can you lived with that?" She asked.

"Well, it's more like insurance, my forces will remain invisible till the last second. Even, if we are forced to intervene we will be long gone before they see us,"

"It will be somewhere in the orbit above North America, their first target will be Los Angeles in five days, how will you deploy your ships?" She asked maybe trying to gauge the number of forces I could muster.

" They'll be cloaking in a defensive position, maybe I'll put some gunship on the surface to act as AA battery," I answered while turning around to leave.

"Why are you doing this James? I doubt you doing out the kindness of your heart," She asked while gesturing me to wait for a while

"Information, I hope maybe I can gather some intel on the Kree from their would-be wreckage for one. But mostly, its pride, a lion doesn't like other predators on its territory, it's insulting to him," I answered then gave her a nod as a goodbye. I flew home and deployed my scout drones, it looks like ladybugs and I attached a few to the players involved. I don't actually care the whole mess on LA shit, but that Kree Accuser Fleet, if I can get some intel on its data core that be awesome. Kree not to high on publicity and much of their society remains a mystery. All I know is they are controlled by the supreme intelligence, and I don't how that works. Is it a total or partial control? Not even NovaCorp knew, and I've asked some of my contacts in their intel division. FYI, you can bribe NovaCorp trooper just like any other, its just a matter of the amount. I'll be spending most of my time listening to their shit, now it's a waiting game...

Somewhere nearby North America orbit.

"Siri, how are we looking?" I asked my trusted sidekick as I was putting on my nanoparticles housing. It is an oval-shaped device about 5 inches by 3 inches that I can stick to my belt like a belt buckle. I always carried a smaller one on my belt just in case I need to do something discrete.

"Our ships are holding their position, 'Monitor' has confirmed the goalkeepers are holding and hiding," Siri replied as I activate my medium armour active using my sub-dermal implant chip. My medium armour materialized into existence as the nanoparticles bind together to form my armour. Why would I need armour if my body is living Vibranium? If you thought Vibranium is the hardest substances in the universe, then you just got punked by T'Chaka. Can't actually blame the guy as Vibranium were the strongest metal they have around, so, it like the Black swan kinda thing. In reality, it's not even top 3.

"Good, make sure he is clear, not to fire unless the danger is imminent, we are 'the just in case '," I told her as I walk to my tube launcher, this I copied from Black Pather ship. It's a quick and smart way for me to deploy. I set my armour to stealth mode, all black and no glowing parts, not even the eyes. It does look a little like Halo Black Armor, only more streamlined.

"Aye, Chief, Good luck," Siri said as she launched me to space. So, now I just floating around waiting for a show.

For those who are wondering on why would I need armour if my body is as hard as Vibranium said just now, Vibranium is not the strongest substance, there are stronger stuff out there, like what I am wearing now. It's called Klandatu Orichalcum, it's as light as Vibranium but 50% harder. Why I am not mimicking it? Because it's shit at distributing energy, for an energy feeding being like me, this is not the best substance to mimic. Sure it can make me harder but it would cut my CE production by at least half. I need an energy-friendly substance as my base, so I decide to work around the problem. Hence, my nano combat armours were born.

I made 3 design, light, medium and heavy, all for different purposes depending for the task at hand. It's not a swiss army knife as Stark nano armour as I design this to be...well an armour. I don't need something shooting laser out of my anus or a repulsor beam firing out of my dick, I need an armour that can tank a hit just in case . I tend to shy away from conflicts that would require me to fight using massive amount of CE, this is because I fear using too much CE might be detected by Ego or some shit. But most the lower tier conflicts, for now, I can settle by using just my physical strength, I hope armour can provide an added umph to my punches and maybe some anonymity would be good too. Surveillance cameras are starting to pop out more and more nowadays, gone were days where I could fly around without predator mode or helmetless.

They are still tussling in Mar-vell's ship, I change the feed to audio to minimize the risk of detection from the Star force. I don't get how they can choose that colour scheme and still claimed to be noble heroes. My initial scans of Danvers power are quite whacked, her power was off the chart. I don't think her power came from the tesseract at all. I think the tesseract energy acted like a doorway for the Mar-vell FTL engine to tap into a photonic dimension of some sort. This dimensional energy is similar to how mystics use their magic, only this photonic dimension power is raw and uncontrollable. So, when she blew up the FTL engine, the tesseract energy used to contained and channel it, somehow latched on to her and transformed her cells to point it can channel the same photonic energy. Thus, turning her into a walking and breathing portal to the fourth dimension, I just not sure how much she can channel and for how long. Indefinitely are impossible, there is a limit to everything except Bob..maybe?

Well, now she still beating the crap out the Starforce, oh, the modified jump jet just flew out and there an attack dropship on its tail. Meh, they'll survive...I hope. There it is the Yon Rogg dropship with Danvers hanging on the side. Why they always think this was a smart thing to do...hey let's grab the ship going into space, that could be fun. What the fuck! Her surviving everything in her life is a mathematical impossibility, it's like trying to thread a needle blindfolded while trying to dodge non-stormtrooper firing at you. Ok, the jump jet survives and the Kree dropship was smoked.

"Siri, send team B to that drop ship crash side, secure the Kree body if there is any, clear any trail and bug out," I order as I was waiting for the headliner to pop out to perform. "Aye, Chief, team B on-route, ETA 2 minutes," With that 4 Kree Accuser ships jump in one at a time near Earth. Shit, why this jump point so close to Earth? Could this a Kree own undisclosed jump point, this is not on any of my Nav Map. But that makes sense too since they been here before during the inhuman experiment shit, so it makes perfect sense. Hmm, 4 ships, I thought it was 3...maybe I remember it wrong.

"Ok, the angry smurfs are here, look alive. If she fucked up we fire and scoot." I reminded my side, but all I get as a response was a single beep. That our target locked beep, it's stealth so the enemies are not aware we already got a bead on them.

The Kree ships launch their ballistic missiles there are at least sixty of it in-bound to Earth, Oh, there she is, here comes Robin Sparkles. Damn, that woman is strong, knocking out the missiles and now she wiping out Kree Accuser fighters. One Accuser is down to piles of space debris, this is gonna be a bitch to clean up.

"Chief, no ordinance reaches the surface, team B retreated, no body, site cleaned, no tech left behind," Siri gives me the sitreps, "Good, tell Monitor to take goalkeepers home in five but attached a probe on Yon Rogg ship first," I gave my orders. "Aye, Chief,...err," Siri acknowledge but there is a hesitation at the end of it, "What? Spit it out," I said, it's annoying when she does this, just ask if you are curious. "Can you survive Chief? If you have to fight her one on one?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"If I use all my cards, maybe to a draw, but with restrictions on my power, fuck no!" I paused " But, her fighting skills are shit, I've seen 'has been' Muay Thai fighter can fight better than her. If I can avoid getting hit and her sparkles aren't infinite...maybe," I answered, as even I can't be sure if I can take one of her hit without using my full Celestial mode. And walk away alive that is.

The Kree Accuser fleet ran like little bitches, looks like she just proved she got the bigger dick. She turned back to Earth, yeah, she be handling Yon Rogg the good looking. So, if your job is a janitor will you be call xxx the sweeper in Hala? Yon Rogg should be here soon, there he is. " Siri, mapped the Kree jump points, tell the probe to detached before he land in Hala,"

I flew forward slowly approaching the debris field, now how the hell would I find their data cores in this fucking mess. I tried to scan the field of broken dreams but their exploded power source residue are fucking up my reading. Oh, found one I linked with it but turned out disappointed as the data core I found was a wrong one. This should be one of the fighters, not very informative but I found out that these were automated drones, not fighters like I thought initially. No wonder they got smashed so quickly, no living beings would fight like that.

My comm was buzzing but the signal was breaking up, I can't even hear Siri, tried to hail her but no dice. Fuck, next time I need to make a signal amplifier or something, searching through debris blind and deaf like this is fucking dangerous. This was a shitty day, I am glad I didn't have to intervene and all but this is like doing everything but getting nothing to show for it. Next time let's leave events to unfold on their own, this is a fucking waste of my time. As I was flying out, Siri trying to reach me on comm, something must be up could the Kree return with more ships.

"Chief %%#'#&ck 2$: $: out!" Siri using a freaked out tone.

"Siri, Sitrep...Do you copied?" I asked while trying to peek near the Kree jump point.

"Chief! Get out! *©%:#:" Siri tried to tell me to get out but the transmission still garbled.

I am not seeing their ships, could they are being cloaked. If yes then, this just gets worse and worse.

**"Who the hell are you?"** That question in galactic common, asked on my open comm made me jumped back a bit because it came from Robin fucking Sparkles herself. Me and my big fucking mouth, right?

****Chapter 9, Sorry for the cliff and short chapter, chapter 10 will be significantly longer and ready yourself for the fight that be greater than OJ vs People of the United States. Where gloves will fit and...just wait for it, it will be awesome. Sorry bout the Qdotcom, I want to type Q . Com but this site won't save it if I type in one word, idk why?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**If I am brave enough to write, at least be brave enough to leave a bad review with your own name, there are trolls that just like leaving bad reviews using a guest account. I never delete bad review from any named account, because that how we learn. Saying bad shit to my face with a name attached to it other than guest is something I admire. It be an honest opinion and I appreciate that even you say my writing is shit, and I will even thank you for your opinion. But saying bad shit without even the decency of using your account name...well that's just being a pussy.**

**Sorry about the rant****


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer****

**Once upon a time, in a galaxy called Milky Way, Disney's owns Marvel. My name ain't Disney.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 10: Rumble in the jungle?**

_Kree Accuser Ship's Debris field._

There is no more apt saying than being caught with your pants down. Fuck, my pants are not only down my dick was still inside the woman I was publicly banging, so to speak. This was as bad as that, why would she be here?...shouldn't she be down there singing kumbaya with the rest of the Skrulls.

This reminds me of my _'movie paying bills theory'_, where now would not be a good time to be thinking about, not when this humanoid version of a disco-ball were eyeballing me. What are my options, surrender? **NOPE**, Fight? **Fuck NO!** Run...hmm, run and hide could work but definitely not in this debris field. You would thought this would be a good hiding spot, but here I will be trapped and surrounded, with my exit cut off. I need to get out, but where? Earth...fuck no that just be upping my risk of exposure... Moon, the moon I can try to lose her there. I gonna try to do **'THAT!'**

"I'm not going to ask you again, who are you? Identify yourself." Sparkles asked while increasing her sparklelation...is that a word?

Well, here goes nothing."Look! that man is in danger!... Help him!" I shouted excitedly while pointing behind her.

Blessed her superhero-ey heart, she turn and looked even spent a few seconds looking for the "man in danger". Well, a few seconds is all I need. When she turned around to look at me, I was one hundred metres away from that spot. Took her one second to realize she just got punked, boy, she was pissed. I almost clear of the debris field, but she was still hot on my tail.

"Chief! Get out! She's coming back!" Siri frantically trying to warn me when there is no interference on my comm.

" No shit! Sherlock! Why do you think I am running here?! Exercise!?" I yelled as I was dodging a big junk of floating something.

"Well, don't get all pissy on me, I've told you that there are 41% chance comm would fail in there but did you listened?" Siri retorted.

"Seriously? seriously? now!? You have to pull an 'I told you so' right fucking now!? If I get clear with all my limbs intact, we are going to have a long and serious discussion on the importance of TPO!" Still yelling, anyone would if they were chased by Robin Sparkles the Warship Puncher.

"Should we order the fleet to decloak and engage her?" Siri asked but that is not making any sense.

"Against a fleet-killer like her, not a fucking chance, they won't survive more than 10 minutes," I answered.

"But you will...they can hold her while you get clear," Siri said softly, so this is what it was. She was worried, another hallmark of an IC, emotions.

"Listened to me, I can lose her. Don't do that stupid shit with my fleet, tell them to jump out of the system and RTB. Do it!" I tried to placate her worries first then order her to move out my fleet, that 2.5 billion Units worth of hardware. No way I am turning it into space junks, not while I still can run. "Do it! If you don't, I'll swear I'll turn around and fight her till I am in pieces!" I screamed into my comm.

"Aye, Chief, Fleet jumping out and RTB," Siri replied weakly.

I glanced at my pursuer, she still sparkling behind chasing me, I'm still ahead but I felt she may be gaining on me little by little, I dropped a few of my miniaturize mines to slow her down but she just went through the blast like it was nothing. The moon is up ahead, I need to find an area where I can lose her. In my helmet hud, Siri laid a waypoint for me to navigate through the rocky area of the moon. Yeah, that would do nicely, I glanced behind, she was still about 55 metres behind me and closing inch by inch. Woman, you need to get this overly attached thing check out, it is disturbing.

"Chief, fleet on route to base, all our units are off the board, I hope this works Chief!" Siri said.

" Me too, if it didn't give everything to Pete, clear my galanet browser history and delete my research file 9B," I ordered her while I closing into my escape route.

" 9B file wouldn't be your porns, right?" Siri trying to make a stupid joke, I know she was trying to loosen me up.

"Fuck you, and don't wish me luck, every time you do that thing goes to shit. I should've known this would happen," I said as nearly reach my first waypoint, after this, I'll lose her in the cracks, craters and cavern of the cheese ball.

I gave her on last dissing look, yeah, suck on that bitch, you just been had by the '_look behind you_'. She must felt my mocking look because she suddenly sparkled brighter than before and '_poof_' she was gone. '_What the fuck! Where did she go?_' With that thought, I was thrown sideways by something that hit harder than a freight train, I saw when I was tumbling through space, it was her! How did she get to my side? Yeah, it looks like she just did a short-range FTL jump, I thought she still not used to her power yet.

I smashed into the surface creating a small crater within a bigger crater, my armour absorb the hit, barely, luckily I was twisting my body looking at my back thus her blow glanced off taking most of the hit momentum, but my ribs were screaming...it's not broken or cracked but damn, that's hurt like a motherfucker! I get up, Siri was yelling something in Comm, so, I muted it, the last thing I need when facing sparkalita is a distraction. '_I am forgetting something important here but hold that thought, she is coming._'

She flew in like a comet that just ingested psychedelic mushroom but judging from her posture I am guessing she gonna throw a left haymaker, come on, I'll show you that fighting is not about who can throw the hardest hits. She throws her wild left haymaker which I easily dodge to her left. Her overly exaggerate punching motion that was a wasted movement, opened her side as I slip under her punch _'payback bitch!'_. With that thought, I gave her a back-side elbow strike to her left ribs. She grunted, took the hit and turned to gave me a spinning kick to my head. Her body covered in sparkles is harder than I imagine but my dear, a spinning kick in moon gravity is useless against an opponent who knows what he's doing. _'Still, what did I forget?'_

I ducked under her kick and jump back a bit and grab her outstretched leg, then I took a page out of Hulk's book, I smashed her left and right, must have done it like twelve to fifteen times until I smashed her in a crater of her own.

Her sparkles faded a bit, but she didn't look too badly hurt, mostly disoriented by the smashing. Oh yeah, I should throw her away and then 'what am I keep forgetting?'. I tried to grab her leg but she jumps up and tried to knee me in the face. But again, acrobatics attacks in Moon gravity is useless as your balance will be off.

Her knee I dodge right and gave her a right uppercut on her ass/waist area. She flipped upside down, I grab her by her face and drove her head down to the ground. The impact was good but I think I broke her mask with that modified pile driver.

Even though I knew she could survive in space with her sparkles but she didn't know that. That panic from the thought of losing her mask makes her throw a punch to my chest, shit, it came from an angle that I can't dodge or deflect it. I need to take this hit, but instead of hitting me dead centre, I managed to twist a bit and took it to my right sternum.

_'That's it, I am learning yoga next time'_

I flew backwards crashing to the crater wall. Her punch took out the upper right quadrant of my armour, she also broke my right collar bone. My CE trying to hold my bones back together and I am tempted to use Celestial mode but something in me didn't want to do it. I felt like I can beat her just like this, so let's keep going then. The die has been cast, but _'still I am forgetting something'_ oh she coming again.

Ok, she tends to favour big hits so it may seem crazy but I am better off fighting her at close range, that way I can hit her but she can't hit me, effectively. Her sparkles are less brighter, I guess she can't channel it indefinitely, more hits she tanked the less bling-bling she gets. She is coming, looks like she realized sparkles mode protected her in space, she looked ten times pissed than before.

She closes in and punch but not as wide as before, I dodge, weave and deflected all her hits as I slipped behind her like an eel, close almost hugging distance. She tried to elbow me but the angle was off, I raised my hand about one inch from her spine. Then I gave her a taste of Wing Chun one-inch punch, a full-force hit but thrown from an only an inch of distance.

She hit the regolith hard, but she bounces back using the surface like a springboard. This time she gave me a two-handed photon blast, which my armour took head-on, the few spots on my right that are not quite covered by nanoparticles after being blasted open before. The photonic rays hit my skin, damn this is pure raw power, definitely, my theory on her power is right.

So, we dance our dance of death, but my injuries are slowly piling up, no direct hits but just deflecting and blocking is chipping away my armour and it hurts. But she starting to struggle, her sparkles beginning to fade, even more, I think one good hit would do it.

She knows that too, this next round will decide who will be the last man standing. I calmed myself as she came flying into our last tango, I stand on the crater ground trying to grab some footing. But today was my shit day, the next step I took was a hole covered by the sand-like moon regolith.

When I raised my head all I saw was a sparkling fist coming to my face, using my stuck foot as an anchor, I slightly bend my knee as her punch came in. I got a glancing blow to the top of my helmet but still the blow shattered my helmet, she froze when she saw a human face. I thought maybe she was expecting a blue skin Kree underneath it, but her confused state gives me an opening.

While withstanding my head concussion effect. I hit her dead centre with my own creation, a combination technique of Karate '_Ura-ate_' and one-inch punch. Ura-ate is a secret technique used to punch through armoured opponent, it is a two consecutive rapid explosive strike at a single point that when combining with the close range of one inch...perfection.

She flew backwards like a meteor and hit the crater wall, but I notice she wasn't sparkling anymore. I freed my stuck leg, and I look at her way. She is not exactly dead but she started to panic as she notices her sparkles are gone, she tried to light it up but she was out of juice.

Her eyes were pleading for help, '_C'mon you tried to punch my head off not one minute ago!'_ I levitate up as I saw her go down to her knees while holding her neck, nearly suffocating.

I turned as my M ship decloaked near me, Siri must have stayed nearby and ready to swoop at the moment its fatal for me. I gave her one last look before I board my ship, she passed out from lack of oxygen but not dead yet. In a few minutes she will be, I turned and took my step inside but stop.

Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT, not like this, I am not killing her like this! I want to beat her using my best at her best, this fight was out of desperation, I am not satisfied with it. With that, I grabbed an emergency spacesuit by the door, flew to her and slapped it on her. I picked her up and flew with her into my ship. All that effort for nothing and now, how to handle her after this.

"What in the name of binary are you doing with her onboard, Chief, toss her out!" Siri objecting my decision, part of me kinda agree with her on this.

"All the time you knew me since the time I made you, have I ever stoop so low to let someone undeserving die an agonizing death? If you want to kill do it quick and clean, we are not animals," I paused "I can't kill her, not like that...not this way, there no honour in it. There no pride in it, my soul, the very fibre of my being won't accept it. Even if this be the death of me, so be it," I said as I put an oxygen mask on Sparkles face.

I sat down after I warmed up two Xenorian elixirs, this is a sort of an universal cure in the galaxy. Damn expensive but will heal all carbon-based lifeform with minimal side effects depending on species.

I stood up and deactivated my busted armour, I stand in my gym short and check out my injuries. Five broken and cracked ribs, broken right clavicle, cracked humeros, ulna bone, twisted ankle and about half my body covered in bruises.

I basically down to using CE to numb my pain receptors. But, I survived her, fighting with both my arms tied behind my back. It's like a wimpy kid won a heavyweight boxer, but it was a hell of a price to pay. She saw my face, but she not exactly a subscriber to Forbes or any other magazines.

I should be safe but considering my shitty luck today, I won't rule out her recognising my pretty little face. She could blab about me to the soon-to-be one-eyed cue ball, I don't want to be dealing with them, SHIELD or HYDRA. They will annoy me and I will just end up killing them all. Shit happens, but I made my choice when I saved her.

I checked out my unintended passenger, I hit her pretty bad too, based on my scans. Looking at her now, she looks nothing my world Carol Danvers. This one is way fucking hotter, hot platinum blonde hair with killer body. I mean my old world Danvers had a plywood ass, this one looks like it can bounce a fucking bowling ball.

This is what I noticed in this universe so far, the beauty setting of it seem modded. If you walk around you rarely will see anyone lower than a four. My mom which I rated her looks in my old world would score a solid 7. Lupe would be a seven and a half and Rosa would be a seven based on her younger pic she showed me. Sound a bit weird but I am not rating it in a sexual manner, but just giving beauty score based on my previous life experiences...'ok, maybe a little bit weird'.

My old world Danvers would score a six, but this one would be an eighth a half. She would be a nine if she didn't look like someone just beat the crap out of her. Could this universe overseer a game modder? Cause from the look of the ladies around here, he might be one.

I hobbled to my seat, pulled out a bottle of Pappy homemade moonshine. He gave me a few bottles of it, '_if my grandsons old enough to fly spaceships, they old enough to be drinking hooch, just don't tell yer momma...she'll blow my head off._' an exact quote.

I had off-world booze but this is my favourite, I don't drink often as CE will just burn out the alcohol but being hurt today may let me feel a little buzz. I sip my drink as I think that sometimes I may have a problem of overthinking shit. I would worry about stuff that in the end did not turn out as I predicted at all. Ok, I ran from her to avoid being questioned...failed, had to fight to retreat but also failed. Somewhere along the line fighting her was fun. Who am I kidding, fighting with your life on the line was intoxicating...it's a rush I can't explain.

Maybe I saved her because of that, I wanted more of it. I know for sure that there was a time limit or finite amount of power she could use, she used a lot of it before fighting me. She fought off her old cheerleading squad and then did a dick measuring contest with the Accuser Fleet. If I faced her when she was fresh and all charged up, I won't even last 2 minutes.

Perhaps this is why letting her die like that piss me off, it felt like I am kill-stealing. Maybe my fighter ego was bruised or something. This I am not sure, my old life I am not exactly a fighter, that world fighting was obsolete. Unless you are a pro or a nutjob. But coming here, changed me, changed my psyche. I become more savage, wild like there is something coursing through my veins screaming especially when I fought. I think I understand why silverback gorillas pound their chest, it's a sign of dominance. This was my very own instinct to win, to dominate.

Right then and there, I realized that I've been playing safe for these couple of years, I may have lost my edge. The younger me would just go celestial mode and beat the shit out of her regardless consequences. So what if there was a chance Ego could notice my CE output, the young me would just take every single ship I have and go planet hunting after that. Six years with no major conflict playing legos dulled my senses. Fighting her today actually reignite it, for that I am grateful.

I actually panicked today when she chased me that why we were in this mess, if I kept my cool, I could incapacitate her for a while, run and then vanish in the dark side of the moon. But I got angry when she hit me the first time, I wanted to hurt her back. I could have just run away but getting smacked down pisses me off. Then my hubris told me fo take her on even without using celestial mode. Shit, that what I kept forgetting, I should be running not fighting!

She woke up, freaked out by the unfamiliar environment and ripped out the oxygen mask. She saw me sitting on my seat, her eyes widen and she frantically tried to light up but she could only light her right hand.

"Are you going to blast someone who just saved your life, as he sat in his chair wearing his shorts?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow slightly. She frowns as she finally notices my lack of shirt and the bruises on my body.

"I did that?" She asked me while not looking remorseful for it. But I noticed her gaze on my abs lingered few seconds longer.

"No, I got attacked by a littered of kittens," I answered sarcastically but she was not amused. She looked around my ship and then she noticed the drink in my hand.

"You are not going to offer me a drink?" She asked now copying my raised eyebrow.

"Nope, you not gonna offer me a blowjob?" I quipped back, she rolled her eyes. But I grabbed another glass and pour her one. She took it and take a sip, surprised at the kick of it.

"That's pretty strong," she said after taking a sip.

"You wanna drink or you wanna bitch, you can't do both." I made a snarky remark, she down her drink and pour herself another.

"This isn't half-bad, but you don't look old enough to be drinking yet," She makes her own snarky comment. When she said that I looked at her ass searching something. "What? Did I got a tear or something?" She asked while trying to see what I am looking for.

"Nope, I was trying to find the stick coming out your ass because I sure didn't remembered anal probing you when you were out," I said with a straight face. She snorted then look at me funny like she trying to remember where she has seen me before...fuck.

"You that kid billionaire right? I've read about you in a magazine yesterday," She said. For fuck sake what with this woman and mathematical impossibility, really Bob? really? Is this what you call having a fucking choice? Fuck your mother if you even had one, Bob!

"If we gonna play twenty questions, it'll be a long fucking night. I am not going to give you more intel, but what I want to remind you is.." I gave a dramatic pause "suffocation, remember that you died tonight but I gave you, your life back. So, the only payback I asked is...for you to not mentioned me to your new best friend. One, Nicholas J. Fury, you do that we call ourself even." I tried to channel my best Robert De Niro.

"What's wrong with Fury? He is a good guy, you can trust him," She looked offended with me laying my term.

"I didn't say he is a bad guy and trust him if you want to, that you right. However, I don't want to be dealing with him or his organization," With that, I got up and hobbled to my med station.

"Why? And just to be clear...who are you really?" She asked with a perplexed look.

"The Why is complicated and I am what you read in the magazine, that I did not lie. But I've may omitted some facts. I am, who I said I am, my mom is local but...dad sure ain't from Missouri," With that said I took out one of the Xenorian Elixir and injected it into my neck.

"Your dad is an offworlder, ok I get it...but still I don't get why you want to keep yourself hidden, you could..," but I cut her off her sentence "Do you know what we stand for Carol?" She giving me a raised eyebrows at me mentioning her name. "Don't act so surprised, I had my AI ran facial recognition when you brought in and back to my question. Do you know what we stand for?" She about to answer it but again I cut her off before she could.

"If you are going to say we stand for justice, truth and the American way of life. I will jab this needle straight in your fucking eyes," She froze, holly fuck she really were going to said that. Did Steve Rogers donated his sperm in 40s or something, this is patriotism to the point of stupidity.

"Fuck No! What we stand for is power, well you actually stand for power and me more in term of access to technologies that are beyond their wildest imaganation. How long will you think it would take them to round up every single people we care about and used them to put collars on our necks," I said looking at her blue irises but it seems like I did manage to plant a seed of doubt.

"Yeah, I get it...We are temptations to them. But we could do so many good things," She said kinda like a 5-year-old whining about eating her peas.

"They need to learn to solve their own damn problems, coddling them won't help, giving them too advanced of tech will only hurt them in the long run. That's why I do I.T, this is to increase the access to information, thus bringing humanity into the information age. There is more than one way to save them Sparkles," I said as I felt the elixir is working.

"Don't call me that!" She is not liking the nickname.

"Sure thing Sparkles," I said as I tossed the other xenorian elixir to her which she easily caught.

"Don't call..ummh isn't this a xenorian elixir? This thing goes for one hundred thousand Units a pop," She looks shocked, yeah, she was a lowly Starforce soldier in Hala so she definitely not be rolling in units.

"Yeah, just use it because I don't want you to look like a hit and run victim. Consider it part of the deal," with that said she injects it to her neck.

With that, she felt a bit woosy, look like without sparkling her physique baseline about equal to normal Kree Soldier. "I am worried about my friends...where are them?"She asked as she sat at the bed she used before.

"Siri," who was surprisingly quiet the whole time, I guess she trying to keep her IC status hush-hush.

"They are on route to Rambeau Estate, their jump jet were hit but minimal damage. I am monitoring its entire system, they should be landing in 56 minutes," Siri answered my unasked question.

"Hail them and patched it to her comm, Siri" Then I looked toward Sparkles "Bullshit them something, the elixir need at least three hours to work," She nodded.

I went my terminal and type in some order for my people, now I am out to her what the hell, let's take all the Kree junk and dissect it all...intel, not bodies you monster.

"Hey, James right? Can I borrow your workbench, I need to tweak this a bit." Sparkles wave a beeper...oh that beeper. I pointed to my workbench and give her a go-ahead gesture.

We spend the few hours chatting around, more like me peeling information of her. She told her life in Hala, it's a pretty militaristic life, I guess that's why it was confusing to her as it was similar to her old Air Force life.

The Kree is a big ass military regime that governs by Supreme Intelligence totally, so suffice to say It controlled the Kree like an ant-queen. Every Kree role in society is determined by the Supreme Intelligence (SI). Whether you be a soldier, scientist, healer or straight up shit scooper all be decided by the SI. The pay was shit, since everything provided by the state, it's like a galactic version of Soviet Union except it was run by a twisted IC.

The Kree must have thought they were governed by an impartial AI who deem conquest was necessary but from what Sparkles told this IC seem obsessed with expanding their border. Their military are bigger, bad-der and way nastier when compared to Nova Empire.

They should've won but because the SI crazy expansion plans, the Kree were stretched too thin and fighting on too many fronts. They have rebellions, insurgency and shortages of supplies on a daily basis which they conviniently blame on the Skrulls. Maybe SI thought if there is no conflict the Kree would pull the plug on her/him/it, thus creating conflicts could be a survival instinct.

The elixir did its work and we were almost healed in 3 hours or so, so we parted way. I know some may ask why I didn't try to tap that but seriously, she like the secret love child of Steven Rogers or something. No way in hell she lets a sixteen-year-old made a move on her, from her heartbeats I knew she was tempted a few time but...I had enough drama in one day. Besides, there will be next time...seriously we don't exactly have a normal human life span here, so next time then.

I went home to Pappy's farm, I spend most of my time here especially in the barn. I made a bachelor pad there plus I have a small workbench where I tinkered with my toys. Pappy kept telling me to sleep inside the house but I like it here. Plus Pappy sometimes had ' _company_' so I prefer staying far away from the house.

I kept my surveillance on Sparkles and the gang, the Skrulls temporarily taking refuge in Rambeau estate in New Orleans but I know it's not for long. She didn't mentioned my name to anyone yet, so we cool. I guess my little talk with made her hesitate to stay on earth playing hero, because she just volunteers to help the Skrulls find a new home...heh not me per se, she would do it regardless.

I was fixing Ugly Betty, our old tractor who was present when cavemen invented the wheel. I have been keeping her alive since I was eight. But I am losing the battle to the greatest enemy of all machines, time.

"Wait, I saw it, I think it's this one. Hell! When the fuck did Pappy last cleaned this?"I said as I wipe my hands from the gunk I got on myself. Trying to fix this piece of work, took more effort than fixing a starship, I would know as I owned a fleet of ships!

"That part seems to be beyond repair Chief, do we need to buy a new one?" Asked my sidekick.

"Hah! You can buy one if you can open a space-time continuum tunnel to the past. From what Pappy told me of this baby, it was in the room, when they signed the Declaration of Independence," I looked at the really old tractor we call Betty...'I added the Ugly part', that qualifies as a family heirloom.

"Scan it and rendered a 3d model, print the part using the same material, make it as authentic as possible," I said as I wipe my hand on a rag, looking at the tractor. I thought to myself, how can something so ugly, be so beautiful as well. "Scanned completed and model rendered, parts will be done in one hour, I made extra for future usage too," Siri quipped, but extra parts sound good.

"I know you can't resist my good looks, but no one likes a stalker, you know?" I said out loud to my uninvited guest. Siri tracked her movement the moment she got airborne, she walks in and started looking around my barn.

"You are a billionaire but you lived in a barn?" She asked looking at me weirdly.

"Four walls and a roof that didn't leaked, that's good enough for me. So how'd you find me? last time I checked my number was not listed,"

"Well, like it or not I was highly trained by the Kree," She said trying to act all mysterious.

"If you meant by highly trained referred to your attempt to put a tracker on my ship...Sure, highly trained indeed," I said as I wipe my hand cleaned.

"You knew?" She asked me as I smiled and nodded.

"If you share the location to someone else, it would bring them to a public toilet in San Francisco. That toilet is famous among the gay community for its discreet glory holes," I said with my best shit-eating grin.

"You an asshole sometimes..." Our conversation was cut by Pappy walking in.

"Jed, how'd it go?... Can you fix Betty?..oh, sorry I didn't know you got company. Hi, John Quill...I am Jed's grandpa," Pappy was surprised to see Sparkles, but introduced himself regardless.

"Hi, Carol Danvers...Jed' friend," She said with a wave to Pappy.

"Nice to meet c'ha, now just in time. I just finished my hot chicken, let's have lunch...come, join us," Pappy excited about our new guest.

"No, no...I don't want to intrude," Sparkles quickly declined.

"Nonsense, it ain't intruding if yer invited. Jed grabs that young lady and bring her inside...wait, that came out wrong..well hurry up while it's still warm," With that Pappy went toward the house to set an extra plate.

She looked at me and I looked at her and shrugged what the hell, just go with it.

"Why he call you Jed?" She asked while we were walking to the house.

"My nickname is Jed...James Edward Quill, So, Jed. Only my grandpa called me that," I answered.

"You gonna knocked up your cousin anytime soon?" She pokes fun at the redneckian of my nickname which I replied with my middle finger.

We had lunch, they both chatted like old buddy due to the fact both of them were ex-cannon fodder for Uncle Sam. Pappy did a two tour in the army when he was younger but didn't saw any action. Normal air force and army jab here and there, but they kept it civil-ish. After lunch, I continued my resurrection effort, while she sat and watched. Yeah, she wants something.

"I am guessing, you are not here because of my unforgettable charms. So let skip the foreplay and go straight to the humping. What do you want?" I asked she look conflicted as what she wanted to ask is embarrassing.

"I need a loan," She continued as I looked at her weirdly, that the last thing I expected she said "More like I need a loan on behalf of the Skrulls," She said.

"How big of a loan? how will they be paying it back? Do they have collateral?" I asked, so, it's money she wants.

"At least three million units...they'll pay it back when they find somewhere safe to settle down and earn some units...no, they have nothing but Mar-Vell's ship which they need," She answered, this woman needs to learn how to negotiate because she sucks at it.

"In that case...**NO**, well **FUCK NO!**" Before she could respond I raised my hand stopping her "Before you flipped, need I remind you I am not obligated to them what so ever. What happened to them and their planet is a tragedy like millions other across the galaxies. You are asking a large loan without any collateral, with no tangible payment plan, no businessman in his right mind would give you the money," She looked upset but she knows she asking for a tall order with nothing to pay for.

"I can't give you the loan but I will buy your salvage right to the Kree accuser space junk," I said.

"What salvage right?" She asked looking perplexed.

"I forgot you spend six years in a space version of Soviets, when you blew up the Kree ship, you earned the right to the remained of it as a spoil of war. That includes the right to salvage the debris field, I am offering you three million units for the salvage right," I passed her a datapad with a contract written in common.

"Three million for junks...why are you being generous? How much you will earn from it?" She asked suspiciously.

"One, I don't want the junks to fall on earth and igniting world war three. Two, I am hoping to get some intel on the Kree, more than what you can tell me. Three, my interest is not profit-based but saying it won't be profitable would be a lie, however, the margin will small. Four, I could take it without asking your permission but I am not a thief. There is a fifth reason but we leave that one for a different time," She looked at me then thumb the contract signing it. "Do you have a GBG-wide account?"I asked her.

"I had a Kree bank account for my pay but I didn't think it was under GBG," She answered with a gentle shook of her head.

"Yeah, you can kiss your paltry soldier pays goodbye. Local Kree account is no good galactic wise. Hmm...tell you what, make your way to Xandar House of Finance. The Owner owes me a couple of favours, he'll set you up and I'll send him a galanet mail," I said as I was closing Betty's hud.

She thanked me then rewarded me with an awesome blowjob...kidding...like I said no way in hell her super hero-ey heart will let a sixteen-year-old get inside her pant. She left after letting me know she'll be helping the Skrulls find a new home and won't be on Earth anytime soon.

On the night of her departure, I met her on top New Orleans atmos around the stratosphere.

"Here to say goodbye?" She asked me but I passed a bag I carried instead. "Delivery assignment...Pappy gave you some of his shine," I said while she sees what is inside the bag.

She smiled "Give me thanks to him," she paused as her looks turned conflicted "Look both of us can't really...," But I cut her off as usual.

"I can hear heartbeats, so don't try to lie to me and said you were never tempted. But with that said, I know there is a part of you that still trying to cling on to the part that you deemed to still be normal...We can fly through the air, we can do a lot of crazy shit that most people only dream about, so negative on the normal thing but suit yourself. You may think me flirting with you is not acceptable but that just me being an asshole. Not exactly trying to wine and dine you but more like slam bam and thank you, ma'am," I said with a chuckled.

She gave me her annoyed look "God! You're an asshole sometimes,"

"Well, better be an honest asshole...speaking of honesty," I paused "Reason number five...Due to a complicated reason that is too difficult to explain, I was unable to fight you at my best and I believed you also fought when you were not at an optimal condition. I hope one day when I am free of my shackles, we can find somewhere secluded and go a few rounds. Let's see who will be the last man or woman standing."

She gave me a curious stare but then she nodded "Ok, Kinda heavy but not the craziest thing I heard you said...But, if that was another one of your pick-up-line, that would be the weirdest line ever,"

"Please, I have a whole fucking list of the weird lines...For example, 'Can you touch my hand? Because I want to tell my friends, I've been touch by an angel'," I said while she laughed her ass off.

"That's pretty good actually," She said with a grin.

"Woman, you got some fucked up taste," I said while shaking my head.

"See you around '_kid_'" She said while hovering backwards.

"Later, Sparkles!" With that, she flew away from me showcasing her fine ass on purpose, I know because she going in the wrong direction as Mar'vell ship is right on top of us.

Well, good luck and godspeed Captain Sparkles. I don't know if she'll be back here within twenty years, maybe I'll run into her in the galaxy. Well, I've made an appointment for a rematch, hopefully after I iced Ego. I am looking forward to smashing the shit out of her in the future...Not sexually!...Ok, maybe a little sexually?

****Chapter 10...Never thought I reached here tbh, some will question the pairing but in reality, there won't be a normal pairing per se. I don't understand the necessity of romantic pairing in fanfiction, why can't some of them just keep it as casual sex. Is there really a need for the love of my life kinda shit...it's 2019. Yeah so there will be lemon in the future but be advise I have really no experience in writing lemon. But hell that is how we learn how to swim right, get throw inside the pool...so swim or drown.**

**P.S. I know there are lots of haters for Captain Marvel out there. My personal opinion is you guys don't actually hate her but more like hate Brie Larson portrayal of her. Idk she has this smug face that screaming I am better than you. Honestly, who's dick did she sucked to land that gig. That is the worst casting since...idk I can't even remember anything worse than that, wait Jared Leto joker tied with her.****


	11. Chapter 101 Omake

**** Disclaimer****

**I don't own Marvel.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Omake 10.1: Autograph**.

_Sometime around 1992_.

"Ahh..C'mon James, it won't take more than a few minutes...Please!?" Peter whining while I was piloting my ship. It's his solstice school break, so I got to bring him with me on my errands.

For fuck sake mom, I ain't going to the store to buy eggs you know! This is serious shit, but as they say in Missouri…' Do what yer mom told yer or she'll beat the living shit out of yer'.

I sighed, "No, Non, Nien...Fuck no! What did you promise before when I said you can come?" I hold my ship in hovering position.

"This is a chance of a lifetime, it's history in the making...Can't you make an exception this time?" Peter trying to coax me.

I sigh heavily, "By Bob, what was my previous life sins that earned me you...really Peter, if I wasn't bulletproof I would eat my gun by now," I hit autopilot and turn my pilot seat to face him, "Why are you so obsessed with getting his autograph, he is just one dude,"

Peter gasped dramatically, "You take that back, you can't call him just one dude...that's sacrilege!"

"Do you even know what sacrilege mean?" I said while massaging my temple, "I swear, you gonna give me grey hairs before I am thirty,"

"Of course I know what it meant, C'mon two minutes, that's all I ask," Peter tries to use his puppy eyes look.

"No! And stop trying to use that look, it stops being cute two years ago. You wanted to wear big boy pants, then act like one!" I rejecting firmly as he has been briefed on the subject before.

He then sat there sulking, twirling his Mk1X Blasters.

"Chief, triangulation completed…pinging an unknown object in grid eleven, quadrant 5...It's metallic and big," Siri paused, "Wait, the shape and size match the AAR* filed by the witnesses...87% certainty it's what you been looking for,"

I smiled then looked at scowling McScowlingFace, "Want to go down there?" I asked the kid.

He smiled as bright as sunshine, "You agree!?"

"Still a no on that, but you can come with if you want," I answered as I walk to my launch tube.

Peter contemplated for a bit then get up to follow me.

"Put on your heavy armour on, this gonna be a cold one," I said as I was checking the equipment in a backpack that I am supposed to carry.

Peter put on his dark mocha colour trench jacket, that boy loves his leather jackets so I lined his armour nanoparticles housing within the jacket lining. Different jackets different armour loadout, but the one he's wearing now is the heaviest.

His fighting style still as the original version of him, the flying space gunslinger. He pick this style without even me giving any input...I guess it's instinctive and it suits him the best. Only now he has better toys than the old Quill.

He activated his armour and the nanoparticle began to cover his torso and both of his arm. His facemask has a flat but slightly curved visor instead of that round robot eyes but still the same colour red. He kinda look like a futuristic version of Iron Man with hair and wearing a trench coat. He still carried his Mk1x Blasters but the armour has its own internal blasters it can form if the need arises.

We launch down from the tubes and fly down to my target. The blizzards were so strong, it's almost impossible to see where we are heading...but luckily we got waypoints from the HUD.

"Damn this thing is big, how it ended up here anyway? From what I read shouldn't it be under it?" Peter ask.

I was scanning my objective looking for the best entry point, "This area been hit by lots of seasonal changes that made the ocean, froze, unfroze and refroze again. Therefore is not surprising to find this here, water moves Pete...even the frozen ones," I answered as I found the right spot.

I cut opened a small hole just enough for one to pass through, but I set aside the cut-off piece as I need to reseal this motherfucker later. We enter it and the interior reminded me of Rebel base in Hoth, it's almost like ball freezing Contraxia. But this thing is a wonder, how the hell they built this using only analogue tech.

"James, over here! Found him," Peter called for me as he ventured deeper while I was checking the antique control console.

I walked up to where Peter was and there he was, the goal of our balls freezing task today. The Capsicle...Old red, white and blue himself, Steve Rogers. I scanned him and the reading indicate he is in a crude cryogenic state but his cells are holding its viability. That gotta be the Super Soldier serum shit...right, most normal human cells would die when frozen.

"Ok Pete, there is a 20% chance what I am about to do will wake him. If that happens we do what you want but if he continues to sleep, we leave him as he is...Ok?" I told Peter who nodded, doing this has its own unique risk...We could end up waking up boy scout way too soon.

I decide to extract the blood from his leg, he has some small wound but I don't want to risk a mixed sample. Better get blood from his veins, but as I said before this has the wakey wakey risk.

We walked out of the place with a full vial of the blood of Christ or the closest thing to it but with only two people. The procedure went without a hitch, but I left a drone there that would monitor the conditions of Capsicle for a decade or so. Peter look dejected as he didn't get Cap's autograph but we did take a selfie at least. That kinda felt wrong somehow but what the hell, the price of fame?

***AAR - After Action Report.**

****This is my first omake, maybe I'll try to do more if I got some spare time. Chapter 11 will be release at the usual day****


	12. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer****

**Disney's own Marvel and everything else including your soul worship your lord, the Evil Mouse.**

**Don't repost without permission.**

**Thanks for reading and following.**

**Chapter 11: Purple, Red or Black?**

_Morag, M31V, Fifth Sector, Andromeda Galaxy._

_1998_

Yeah, finally I am here for that thing. For those who ask me why it took me so long to get here. Well, just because you know the planet name...it doesn't mean you'll know where it's at. It's not like I can do a galanet search for 'Morag, where they stashed the power stone'. Ever since I got my own forces, I've been searching for Morag quietly...after a few years of scouring old archives in Xandar and a few other places, I found it.

Turns out Morag was originally called Moragurth, a trading partner of Nova Empire long ago. Located on an Eclipsing Binary Star M31V J00443799+4129236 in Andromeda Galaxy. The planet was originally named Mazar but the civilization was called Moraguth by offworlder, kinda earth and terra kinda thing.

The civilisation fell three millennia ago after a catastrophic seismic event that sinks their entire capital into the ocean. Constant seismic activities and worsening weather forced the surviving Moraguthians to seek shelter elsewhere. Morag was a short form used the roving space bandits who occasionally used this forsaken planet to escape pursuit.

Days of scanning found me the temple of power. Based on the reading from the scan and some information from a few terminals still barely working. I came to the conclusion that the leader of Moraguth tried to used the power stone to control the increasing seismic activity but ended breaking their own fucking third and fourth tectonic plate. So bye-bye capital, 4 billion dead just by meddling in power you know nothing about. That is stupidity equalling George W. Bush. I could blow everything wide open but I want everything to seem untouched for when the only black Kree came for the orb.

The way they kept the stone...in a room floating behind a force field that you can penetrate with just using a fucking galactic alloy stick...just push it out. Behind a door that you can pick with a paperclip, I was half expecting the door was made out of cardboard. Like I said...Bush Jr. level of intelligence.

I got the orb after turning off the force field, that was easy enough. Scanning and creating a copy was also easy enough, the orb material was just freaking galactic steel alloy...nothing special about it. But the chamber was laced with a micro-thin layered of Vibranium acting as an insulator. Maybe the government were dead broke.

It's just a spherical version of Rubik's cube, on instead of colours it uses glyphs...Easy enough. I left a copy of the orb with a fake stone, dark glowing smokey purple colour not that hard to imitate. I left some delicious gooey goodness in it for my old pal Ronan the Whiner. Plus a note saying the orb contained an infinity stone on the pedestal. That would made they turn into BFF, would it?

"Siri, delete this location from all our nav map and flush every bit of the data out of your system," I ordered as I carried the orb inside a new containment unit out of the temple of Doom.

"Aye Chief, data deleted and flush down the toilet. So, are we going back to base?" Siri asked. I ripped opened an energy bar and started chewing it as I walked to my ship.

"Nope, we heading to Earth first as we got that Senate hearing due," I said annoyed by her question as she already know my schedule back to front.

"You are ok in bringing in an Infinity Stone to Earth? Kinda risky there, Chief?"

I stop to swallow the rest of my chewed up energy bar. "There are already two stones on Earth...So what's one more. Plus it would stay temporary on the ship in orbit on constant move...meh it's aite," I shrugged. It is not like I am in a hurry to try to tame this bad boy, forces of creation are nothing to scoff at. I won't want to vaporize myself, no thank you.

Siri sigh "Don't blame me if this bite you in the ass,"

Boarding my ship, I secure the containment unit in the hold and take my pilot seat...I do pilot from time to time. We headed home where I got some greasy senators to scare like little bitches.

_Capitol Hill, Washington, DC. USA_.

I walked in the foyer under the onslaught of cameras flashes with microphones and tape recorders being thrust into my face. My company securities 'vanilla kind meaning just normal employees' blocked and cleared my path into the hearing room. This hooha was because we rejected all attempts by alphabet agencies to access our user's database. This but the latest attempt at twisting my arms, my PR team has been using this as me, David, defending their private data against Uncle Sam Goliath.

Well, I tend to shy away from publicity after the whole paternity suits...yes plural suits. Apparently, after the Forbes article and a few other mags covers, I got hit by nine paternity suits. Seems like I could knock up women without ever meeting them in the first place...funny right.

Out the nine ringwraiths, one was certified mentally insane, seven were straight-up gold-diggers looking to score a quick settlement and one was a rich daddy little girl who thought that she could ride on my fame to launch her acting career. I usually would just let my lawyers to duked it out but this daddy little girl did something to piss me off.

She lied to her dumbass dad who decided to gatecrashed mom's fortieth birthday party. He started yelling and cussing, ordering me to take responsibility and do the honourable thing. My sizeable yearly donations to KCPD Fallen Officer Benefits earned him a pepper spray in his eyeballs and a stun gun to his nuts. I put an army of lawyers to protect the Officers from his lawsuit...good luck getting any traction before they retire.

That's why we tore her to pieces in the preliminary hearing, the judge straight up throws out the lawsuit as it has no basis at all...she was not pregnant at all. Then I countersuit for defamation, blackmailed, harassment and assault with one billion in damages.

In the end, I bleed her trust fund dry, got her condo, car and every valuable thing she has when I won my billion-dollar suit. Then I went after her fuck off dad, let just say from a CEO of a multi-million dollar company, he ended up working as an assistant manager in a Burger King.

I went to buy lunch there daily for two whole months just to rub it in his face...didn't actually eat any of it, for sure he spat in it. After the sixty-first days he blows his head off with his .45, daddy little girl gets nothing.

Last I heard she was acting, but it's porn...well still acting, kinda. The most fuck up thing is she has to pay me half of her future income, so more dicks she sucks the more money I get…Legalized pimping. All 8 other suits dropped like a leper's nose, I guess I just made America Gold-digger Association not-to-fuck-with list.

Back to this cesspool called Capitol Hill, I walk in like I owned the place. Not an ounce of fear in me, there on the benches were my targets. Borrowing a play from my world J. Edgar Hoover, I sent them an envelope each, last night, that had their dirty little secrets in it. This so they know I can end them, any time I want. Eight of them up there, seven of them are dirty beyond imagination. Just one page out of hundreds of pages I have on them can get them all felony conviction.

One was not dirty but was a closeted gay, not a problem unless you were a happily married Republican with two kids and uses family values and religion ticket to get elected. Him, I sent his picture getting spitroast between his two 'aide'...I got nothing against his sexuality but I despise hypocrites, especially the ones who lambasted gay people in the media but secret sucking dicks in the closet.

I walked in like a boss, but before I sit I pulled out a black leather book 'it's empty, just theatrics' from my inner suit pocket. Slammed that thing on the table in front of me...that gets all their attention all right. That book symbolised all their dirty little secrets.

After that you can imagine how friendly they get, it's almost disgustingly friendly. I guess they were scared of me more than the alphabet agencies directors. I did send a page of minor dirt on all the directors to the senators so they know I can wipe them off too. He who holds more secrets wins, I got dirt on all of them. So, after this the directors should be looking for new jobs, I wonder if Burger King still hiring?

After my Capitol Hill 'massacres,' the word spread around amongst the politicians if you got skeletons in your closet stay the fuck away from me. Well, it's Capitol Hill finding a clean senator were like searching for a fucking miracle. Believe it or not, only ten out of one hundred were clean but only five were spotless. Only five per cent clean...no wonder Hydra had a field day here, it's about as infected as a Woodstock hippie pussy.

_Qcorp HQ, Kansas City, Missouri, USA_.

I was wrapping up my monthly light-side meeting, these folks are the ones handling the Qcorp vanilla aspects of the business. I tried to make it at least once a month for appearance sake. By now I have twenty thousand employees working for me, but let's just say only sixteen thousands of that said employees are on this planet...Where the rest? is a story for another time.

I was heading back to my office when Siri buzzed me in comm "Chief, he is here in the lobby," She said, we tracked this guy since this morning.

"Yep...tell the front desk to bring him to my front office," I told her as I make my way there. 'Monitor' tracked his movement from last night, apparently, he was assigned to rattle my cage so to speak.

He walked in wearing his G-men suit but with an eye patch accessory which made him look like an FBI pirate love child, shit funny. He was accompanied by his all-time favourite rookie Coulson, but I guess Coulson shouldn't still be a rookie. He introduced himself and flashed his badge, he is a level five now and Coulson is a level two. That was fast, took him only two years to move up.

"So, what can I do for SHIELD today...and pardon me for being blunt, what would middle management agents want from me. Last I check the Supreme Court ruling still hold unless there's been a coup in DC that I wasn't aware of," I said as I gestured them to sit.

He chuckled "I doubt there be a coup without you knowing about it first Mr Quill. But yes, we lowly middle management are here on a different matter," He answered.

I gave him an intriguing look and nodded for him to continue.

"We received some intel that there are a lot of folks out there that would like bad things to happen you and your family. There are lots of people in Washington that were spooked by you last week, some of them have not so reputable friends. We fear you and your family are in danger," He said solemnly...empathy-building, a spymaster at work.

I smiled softly "Shit, that would be the understatement of the year. But I think my securities department are more than capable enough to keep me and my family safe. Do you have any solid lead on that?" I asked.

He softly shook his head "No, nothing concrete. Mostly backroom chatter, rumours and a few intercepts from our deep-cover agents," He answered.

I smiled, "You can consider me warned then, I'll beef up my security...Thanks for the heads up," I said.

"Then, you won't mind we acc…" He tried to hustle me but I was quick to cut him off.

"Still not getting access to our database," I said with a smile. He chuckled at his failed attempt to wormed himself in.

"Well, you can't blame a brother for trying and...Please try not to get yourself killed," He got up "Good day Mr Quill," Coulson nodded and follow his boss lead.

"Good day, agents," I said as the duo went their way. As soon they in the elevator, I ask Siri to send sweeper team to sweep the whole building for bugs. Spies not exactly high on my trust list even the ones wearing suits.

I was in my back office when I ask Siri how many open contracts are on me.

"So far you have seven open hits, two in North America, two in South America, two in Europe and one in Asia," She paused, "All easily neutralize but there is a problem with one of the European one, it clashed with another subject under Monitor surveillance.

"Is it her?" I asked.

"Yep, it's Budapest alright...So, what's the plan Chief?" Siri asked.

"Are we sure she is the one who took the job, not one of her sisters and which motherfucker opened the hit?" I asked Siri while twirling my pen...it's an old habit.

"Both of her sisters are out on assignment, the deposit was paid to her Swiss account from a Cayman Island account. This got the former CIA director greasy hands all over it, apparently, he and his Russian counterpart have a backchannel deal of some sort. This is not the first time they swapped asset before," Siri answered.

"Hmm, cancel the six hits and leaked the files on the ones bankrolling the contracts...I want it all be done before sunrise tomorrow," I get up and walked to the door.

"Ok, and Budapest?... What we do with her?" Siri asked as I paused before my office door.

I smiled devilishly "Let her come," I walked out almost like an excited kid on Christmas. I am getting a new toy soon.

"Oh shit, last time I saw that smile is when the dreadnoughts were finished. This bitch better be worth it!" Siri said in my comm as I was out of the office.

'Oh, you have no idea...one of the most underrated people I know,' I thought to myself.

I have been tracking her assignments since she pop out three years ago. After she graduated from the red room in 1995, with the fall of the Soviet Union and KGB got folded into GRU, SVR and FSB. Most espionage assets get disavowed and some even got scratch off to avoid falling into CIA or SHIELD hands.

Her unit stationed in Budapest escaped the purge by doing all wet works for SVR (Russian Foreign Intelligence Service) in that region. But with no financial support from Moscow, her handler had to take the occasional open contracts in the market to finance their operations.

With the chaotic power grabbing in Moscow, eventually, her unit got forgotten and they started to do jobs for profits. At first, their targets were drug lords and scum but now they are starting to escalate...They need some spanking soon, these naughty girls or there will be burning orphanage in the near future.

We have been keeping their jobs out off SHIELD radar for a while now but even we can't keep doing that for long. Sooner than later they gonna wake up and smelled the blood. But I have to give props to the red room, it's training was top notch. Sure the graduation present was a bit of a dick move but from a spy's perspective, it was logical...Terrible but logical.

I categorized her under S-Class talent for recruitment, even her 'sisters' I'd put in S-Class or A-Class talent. Skill-wise as infiltrators, assassins and deep-cover operatives they have no equal. The only limitation is their human bodies, that I can fix.

With off-world tech, I can get me a shadow squad geared for true spies shits. Most of my units not too big on the Cold War spycraft, one of the few weaknesses we are trying to rectify. Like I said, no matter how high tech, you still need boots on the ground.

Still, I don't want her to put my family at risk when she tried to kill me...maybe I should ask Pete to take the family to Xandar for vacation for a bit. Oh, maybe a nebula space cruise...mom said she wanted to go there again. Ok, let's leave the fam in Pete capable hands, that boy always good at distracting them.

_Quill's Farm, Jacksonville, Kansas City, Missouri._

I was in the house watching tv special expose on the latest scandals in DC. Apparently, the newspaper managed to magically acquired not one but six envelopes containing evidence of misconduct of six prominent politicians. By acquired I meant it was left on their desk.

DC was neck-deep in a political shit storm as one by one politician implicated were arrested for multiple counts of conspiracies to commit murder, breach of trust...well, let's just say these were monsters in bespoke suits.

Not that hard to figure out I was the one who leaked it, so half of DC have been calling to butter me up for a week now. I even got a call from the President, he tried to be the middleman in this whole shebang. Which I politely mentioned to him, next hit greenlit on me...I will mail every file I have to every newspaper in America and Europe.

I was home alone as the entire Quill family went on a vacation off-world. By now even our extended family knew about us, secrecy was ok as we used to be a clan of bootlegger. So, we know how to keep our mouth shut. I sent them to a resort planet called Paradise, I know the owner so I got a good discount on it.

"How are we looking?" I asked Siri after I burped out the gas from Rootbeer I am drinking. I tried lots of soda before but this locally brewed elixir is the truth.

"That was rude...Everything is set, all eyes in the sky been looping the same image. No eyes peeking within a three-mile radius, I am 100% sure we are dark," Siri answered. I gave her another belching just too annoyed her.

"50 units on her pulling a lost tourist," I said as I got up and stretch my back.

"Make it 100 and you got yourself a deal!" Siri counter bet.

"Deal, what con do you think she will she run?" I asked her.

"The lost tourist only got 16% probability, she would likely try car trouble damsel in distress that got 65% chance," Siri answered with a smug face I imagined.

"Fuck, I forgot about that one," I said as I saw a car with smoke coming out its hood drove in front of our house.

"Jackpot!...thank you for your generous contribution to Siri Retirement Fund, don't let the door hit your ass on your way out," Siri chirped happily, damn she won nearly twenty thousand units from me ever since I made her.

I walk out as I was mumbling curses under my breath, no one likes to lose. She already out of the car, seeing she didn't straight-up pop a few rounds in me, tells me she was also tasked to get the blackmailed files from me. So capture, torture and termination then.

She dyed her hair blonde, maybe she thought southern men have a weakness for ditzy blonde. Her makeup may project an older look but I know she was only 16 years old...Fucking jailbait. Her demeanour and her body language totally hide her combat ability. I guess she is trying to find the best angle to knock me out.

"Morning! Car trouble?" I asked with a smile.

She walked towards me with a seductive smile, damn every inch of her cells were oozing sexiness...I know it's just an act but DAMN!

"Yeah...I don't know, it started to get overheated out of nowhere. Can I use your phone, I need to call my dad. I am Natalie by the way," She said while twirling her hair.

"James, no problem...Phone inside, head on in and in the meantime why don't I tried to see if there is anything I can do for your car...I am kinda good with my hands," I said trying to appear I was flirting with her.

She smiled "I bet you do," She walks inside while swinging her hips like a goddamn pendulum...sorry I can only think of pendulum when she hypnotized me with her ass swing. Damn this was an ass worthy of paying eighteen years of child support for. At that moment I was a bit pissed at the red room for knocking out this fine specimen out of the gene pool...fucking asshole.

I pop the hood, I guess she must have put a small leak on the radiator that will overheated in time. Siri told me in the comm, she was clearing the room in the house. Could be she was confirming that I was all by my lonesome. She didn't even use the phone, she cleared all the rooms. Then I think she will try to get me back inside, I doubt she wants to drag my unconscious body into the house.

"Hey, I called my dad and he can only get here in three hours or so. Do you mind if I wait here in the meantime?" She said with the look that she gonna help me kill those three hours off.

"Not at all, but I think I can fix it faster than that," I said trying to project a caveman showing off his hunting skill.

"Oh my...If you can do that, I'll be sure to reward you...handsomely" She whispered it to my ear in the sexiest voice I ever heard. They must do a whole class just on using voices, cause there was a hint of neuro-linguistic programming in it.

I smiled "Get in and pop the gear in neutral, I'll push it to the barn...that's where I keep my tools,"

We managed to get her car to the front of the barn. She parked it so the car would act as a barricade of sorts, I guess she wants to do me in the barn then...heh. A barn usually has only one entry point, so, this tactical move was sound. She looked around in the barn while I went to get the tools.

"Wow, this is the first time I have been in a barn...its big," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, that's not an act I think…But let's be an asshole and scare the shit out of her.

"_Don't they have barns in Budapest, Natasha Romanoff?" _I asked in flawless Russian.

I was behind her near the tool bench and she turns with a lightning-fast motion with a Glock 19 in her hand. But I was nowhere to be seen, actually when was she turning I was already in pred mode and hovering in the air out of her view. I spend a few minutes watching her searching for me in the barn. Gone were the bubbly ditzy look, she got her stone face looks complete with killer eyes on.

I kept messing with her for a few more minutes, while in the air I throw pennies behind her just to see her search for a phantom enemy. She tried to keep her cool but after ten times, she knew she just being toyed with…there is a hint of anger in her eyes, nobody like getting played.

After 15 minutes of silence, she figured I was long gone from here. The sound she was looking for could just be an elaborate diversion, used to buy me time to escape. She then look around the workbench, trying to find out how did I do it or maybe trying to track me down.

After moving a few stuff, she found a hidden panel on the floor. Instead of finding an escape tunnel the hidden panel contained Pappy treasures...his old collections of Playboy's magazines, he had forgotten he even had these. Damn it Pappy, don't tell me you used to spank the monkey in the barn...eww that's nasty.

Ok...time for my reappearance, how should I do it? Classic or new style? Let go with classic. I undo pred mode and land behind her...Classical Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Well, hello there," I said with a smile. She turns so quick she almost smokes the floor and whipped her Glock at my face. I caught her hand and twist her arm in a lock, the proceed to disarm her pistol. She tried to shake herself free but I was not budging so she did a back-flip to get a better position. She tried to punch me in the face but I dodge it because I don't want to break her pretty little hand. I sweep her legs and she falls flat on her back.

I throw the Glock away and move back a bit to give her room to get back up again. She did a kick up to get into a fighting stance. She pulls a SOG knife from her back, where the hell did she hide that fucking thing? Between her ass crack? Ok, let's see your stabby game girl.

She got low did a few feint thrusts, I can tell by listening to the sound of her muscle tightening. Feint move your muscle sound empty as its a fake movement with no intention of hitting in the first place. Her true thrust I caught her hand again, she dropped the knife and grab it with her free hand.

She gives a straight thrust to my gut, damn she getting serious. But even if she hit not like a steel knife gonna nick me, however, on principle I caught the blade between my thumb and index finger. She tried to shake it loose but the knife isn't budging at all.

By now she already know I, not her everyday prey and she in deep shit. She kicked me at the back of my knee but she screamed in pain because it felt like she was kicking a steel pole. Luckily she kicked me there not on my shin or she would have shattered her bones. I bent my knees a bit to minimize her damage. The pain did distract her a bit but she still holds on to the knife, so I threw her away toward sacks of fertilizer. The whiplash from the throw made her let go of the knife.

She landed upside down on the fertilizers bags, I threw the knife in my hand to one of the barn support pillars. She rolled herself to a standing position and contemplate her next move, she knew I was just toying with her all along. I noticed she was eyeing her Glock 19 on the ground ten feet away. Yeah, I throw her there because I want her to go for the gun. She inches towards it slowly, I smiled as I didn't even move to stop her. "_Go for it, I am not going to stop you,_" I said in good old Ruskie.

She lunged and did a roll for the pistol. She got slowly as she aimed it at my head, I just stood there grinning like an idiot. I walk towards her slowly, like I was baiting her for a response. She kept the pistol trained at me, "Don't move fucker!" She said with a hissed.

"My, aren't we testy!" I smiled, "What's wrong babe, that time of the month?" Still, I walk towards her.

"The next step you took, I'll put a hole between your eyes," She said without a blink, oh! She means it.

"Love it when you talk dirty, makes me all hard and shit," I said still with the annoying smile. I was about four meters away from her, but I stop just to be funny.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?!" She asked a bit flustered as this whole thing didn't go as her plan at all.

"I am your future baby daddy, heh...I thought your client gave you a docket on me?" I said with a chuckle.

There is a hint of anger in her eyes at the mentioned of baby, that's her sore point. "Enough with the games, you better give me some answers or I'll put two in your knee cap,"

By the sound of her trigger finger muscle tightening, she really about to shoot me. I kinda had an itch on my knee cap, maybe this can scratch it for me.

"Go for it, then," I said with a shrug.

She runs out of patience, lower her aim and double-tap my right kneecap. The gunshots left two smokey holes on my right jeans were there but there was an awkward absence of blood and me not screaming in pain. I gave her a raised eyebrow and look at my shot knee.

"Err...did you used a Soviet surplus ammo or something?" I asked with a confused look.

"What the hell?" She looks surprised but quickly gain control of herself and fired two more round to my left knee. Still the same outcome, she looks perplexed.

By that time I had a devilish grin and she knew I had something to do with this. She had a resolute look in her eyes, this is no longer an interrogation but she terminating me for real. She empties her entire clip in my centre mass, my t-shirt was riddled with smokey bullet holes but still no blood and not even a sliver of pain in my face.

With her gun empty, I smiled and walked slowly toward her. She must thinked that her previous clip was compromised by me somehow and decided to reload a new clip. She was fast because she slammed in a new clip when I was still three feet away from her. She fired a round right between my eyes at near point-blank distance.

An expanding 9mm slug hit me there, a hollow point from the look of it…stay there for a few seconds then fall down to the floor. We both look at the still smoky slug on the floor, she had a disbelief look in her while I gave her a 'hey, not my fault shrugs'.

She gained control of herself and tried to fire more round but I snatch the gun out of her hand. I put the Glock in my mouth and fire like six-round into it. Then I spit out the slugs onto the floor, I smiled as I crushed the Glock into a ball.

She was in a daze as I place the 'Glock ball' in her hand, "Try not to come at me with anything smaller than a 120mm cannon next time, I might have felt a tickle at that," I said. She was scared shitless, I can hear it from her heartbeat. Only her extreme conditioning kept her from losing her shit, she still has her eyes on the Glock in her hand.

She raised her eyes and look me in the eyes, "Who...What the fuck are you?" She was scared but I think she figured out I don't want to hurt her.

I gently smiled as I raised her chin to look at her face clearly, "I'm your future," with that I step back a bit, "Do it," I said it but not to her.

She looked confused with that last sentence but felt a little sting as she looked at her right arm. There was a tranquiliser dart stuck there out of nowhere, she pulled it out but immediately felt the drug kicking in. She stumbles forward and I caught her.

"It's ok, it's ok shush shush...go to sleep," I said gently as she fell asleep, I scooped her up and look at the entrance where the dart came from.

Five people decloaked, these are the Charlies or C-team. Each of them wearing combat armour as advance as Iron Man suit but the armour plating is a mix of alloy polymer cross-weave to reduce weight. No repulsor or flight capability as this was designed as a shock troop armour, but it can do a boosted jump though.

A hoverboard came in and I lay her on it. One of the female C put a restraining cuff on her and scan her for weapons and started to disarm her. I hooked a brainwave oscillator device to her forehead, these should keep her quiet when the drug wears off. Then the hoverboard sealed itself into a floating sarcophagus.

"Take her up to the Tempest and wait for the others, head to WhiteStone when all teams are back. I don't need to remind you all to never let you guard down with her...keep her asleep," I gave my order.

All the C nodded while saying Aye Sir altogether. I gestured them to carry on and they took her away to their dropship. Tempest is my light cruiser that currently cloaking in earth orbit, waiting for all my away team doing their missions.

"Siri, send a ground team to clean up this location...I want it spotless and what is the update on the rest of our Spice Girls?" I said as I was reading through Pappy's old Playboy...damn, different time different beauty standards.

"Alphas already have their mark and Bravo are still waiting for their mark to get into position. Delta already gave the ex-director douchebag the heart-attack," Siri answered.

I cracked my neck as I put back Pappy's 'research files' and walk to the house, "Good job, keep me posted," I said. I walk as I saw the silhouette of the cloak dropship rise to the air.

Capturing them was the easy part, getting them to voluntarily join my organization would be difficult. They are spies, well the best-trained honeytrap in the world...lying is what they do best. If everything I offer to them is rejected can I really let them go? If I can't let them go does that mean that I have to kill them? Can I really do it!?

****Chapter 11...Idk Chapter 10 got mixed reviews and some readers may drop this after C10 but whatever. Sometimes it's a challenge to explain your reasoning in 1 chapter, pls understand the story are progressing chapter by chapter. **

**What I like about James is he has no set mould, he does what his heart wants to do. That may make some say he is a grey character but I prefer to say he is a guy who lived with his own set of rules or code of honour. Some may say his decisions making are fickle as he changed his mind on a whim but that what fun about him. And please don't lambast me in the review just based on an assumption.**

**P.S About the omake, it meant to supplement the main story, and if I do it I won't delay new chapter for an omake...because omake basically means extra. Chapter 12 will be posted on 28th December 2019 due to 1 week Christmas delay...as you have to know X' mas and the new year will be fucking insanity in my house, Sorry bout that eh. Merry Christmas and a happy new year in advance**

**P.s.s Fuck off to the fucker that reposts my story in webnovel . com with even asking for my permission and even shamelessly claiming to be the author. I already sent a dcma email to the site, but I am not expecting much. Thanks DanKing for letting me know****


	13. Chapter 111 Omake

****Disclaimer****

**I do not own Marvel.**

**Don't repost without asking permission.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Omake 11.1: Miss Romanoff's Holidays**

_Unknown location._

Natasha Romanoff wakes up on an opulent bed in an elegant white room. This is the last place she expected to gain consciousness to, according to her last memory. Last she remembered, she was hit with a tranquillizer dart and passed out.

That reminded her of the unkillable monster that she thought was a quick two million buck...boy, how wrong was she. Never had she felt so helpless, like a mouse being toyed by a lion. How the fuck did he do it? Was he naturally gifted or was he aided by technology?

Trained by the red room from childhood, she knew there exist people that can do remarkable feats. Could her target be one of those people? Bullets are useless against him, what should she try next, poison? Do she even has the opportunity to try, for all she knows, she could be dead in the next hour.

'Get your head in the game, remember your training' with that thought Natasha gives herself a cheek slap to focus herself...gather intel any intel, a spy first and foremost weapon. The more you know the better you are.

She looks around the room, this bedroom is about 20by20 feet. Except for the big comfy and expensive-looking bed and the nightstand on both side, the room was fairly empty. Wait a sec, the entire room is covered in white marble from top to bottom. This also was skill craftsmanship, because she can't see the marble joints.

She still wearing the outfit she used on her last job, but there are metal bracers on both her hands. She can't remove any of them. There is an open archway that leads to another room. She followed it and it lead her to a bigger room, this does not make any sense. What kind of prison is this?

To call it a bigger room would be a disservice, it is almost the size of a mansion. There are a living room, dining room and a gym...oh there is a fucking indoor pool as well. This is no prison, it's a resort.

"Good morning, Miss Romanoff" A digitized woman voice came from a glowing panel in the wall.

"Hi? loved the place but where am I exactly?" Natasha asked. This voice a bit different, not quite human.

"I am sorry that answer is restricted, thank you for your compliment. I am Lily, standard housing assistance assigned to you,"

"Can you assist me by opening the door?" Its a long shot she knows it but a girl gotta try.

"I apologize, I cannot comply with that request,"

"Tsk...I thought I'd try my luck, well how long I am supposed to stay here?... Can you at least answer that?" Natasha asked the invisible woman.

"Yes, I can"

"Great, tell me then" Natasha smiled, 'now we are going somewhere'.

"Sadly I have no idea on how long will you be a guest here,"

"..." 'Did she just played me' Natasha thought.

"I have an audio message for you, would you like me to play it for you?"

"Yes,"

"This thing on?...testing, testing..oh we on? I thought..no..ok I got it, I got it. Would you leave the fucking mic alone, you know what, get out, all of you...bunch of jackasses. Ehemm..ehemm _'clearing throat'_. Hello there Sleeping Beauty, enjoyed your restful resssttt...Fuck! Who wrote this fucking piece shit.._'Sound of someone getting yelled at in the distance'_. Fuck it, I'll just ad-lib the whole fucking thing. Yo, enjoy your sleep babe? I got shit to do so I can't deal with you for now. So, you gonna have stayed there for a week or so while I cleaned up your mess. Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill ya in a week...wouldn't want to kill the future mother of my children now wouldn't I?...So chill out, sunbath by the pool, workout in the gym, watch some movie or read some books...Ask Lily if you need anything. Peace," That was the voice of her target.

Natasha frowned a bit, as a spy she adept at controlling her emotions but this guy kept rubbing her one sore spot. Sure he is good looking, goofy and slightly charming but this whole future mother thing really pissing her off. 'It's not I don't want to you bastard, I can't have children!'. The red room make damn sure that children won't a problem for their graduate. But maybe she can use this to get to him.

Well, no sense in being angry at someone who isn't here. Might as well see what this place have to offer.

"Lily isn't it?"

"Yes, madam"

"Do you have anything strong to drink?"

"Yes madam, please browse through our menu list for your selection."

"Where is the menu?" Natasha asked as she looks around the dining table for a menu.

She nearly jumped back in shock when there is a floating menu in the air in front of her. She tried to touch it but her fingers go through it like it's not even there.

"Am I hallucinating?.." She asked almost whispered like.

"If you referring to the menu then you are not hallucinating, that is a holographic projection of the menu. I can get you a hardcopy but we are under a strict Eco-Friendly policy,"

"How do I turn the pages?" Natasha asked.

"Just move your finger as you were turning a physical page, madam,"

"Oh..I see," Natasha started to flip through the menu pages till it reaches hard liquors, "Now we are talking,"

Although it appears she was making a selection, she was really amazed by how advanced his technology is. This is light-year ahead of what she knows available in the market...this guy technology is so advanced it's almost future-like. Well, she told Lily what she wanted and went to take a shower.

She was already stuck here, might as well enjoy this vacation. Hopefully, her sisters would be able to track her down here. It is a small hope because she knows even if they were here it would be pointless against him. But at least he had the decency not stick her in a cold, stinking dungeon.

****Just a little tid bit from Natasha perspective (canon-ish to the story),**

**At first, I want to release this with chapter 12 but take this as a Christmas present. Chapter 12 will be out on 28th Dec********


	14. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer****

**Marvel is not owned by me.**

**Don't repost without permission.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 12: Along came a spider, a few actually.**

_Egantu System jump point to Adreon System_

"Finally, last stretch home!" As I slumped onto my pilot seat. For those who thought interstellar travels are glamorous, boy, you're in for a rude awakening. Sure is a scientific marvel...heh but the process itself is monotonous, in the end, I sometimes felt more like a long-haul trucker than a starship pilot.

I spent the week with the family on Paradise, I was under strict order from mom to participate or I will be grounded...starship or no starship. Evidently, distraction was going fine till Pete let slip to little Maddie that her favourite horsie James was out picking up girls on earth. Well, she narc on me to my mom...that brought me from my planet to Paradise at top speed.

Little Maddie would be Madison, our 4 years old cousin Ezekiel's daughter. Cousin Zeke ended marrying a smoking hot Norwegian model he met in Paris Fashion Week, he works for mom as the boutique grows into a retail behemoth in its own right. They have over 300 stores in North America alone, with a nine figures sales yearly.

Her mom was not a gold-digger though, as they signed a prenup before the wedding…supposedly, her manager thought Zeke was the gold-digger out to bleed her modelling money dry. But Mia turned out to be a nice and warm person, totally negate my original perception that most models would be half-starved assholes.

Mia's dropped jaw when she first saw our M-ship was priceless, this was 4 years ago before Maddie was born. There was a bit of complication during the early stage of her pregnancy, their OBGYN suggested they aborted her to minimize risk. Mom found out and decided to ask my base physician if there was another option. Yes, it was an easy procedure to perform with galactic medical technology standard and 8 months later Madison Elizabeth Quill was born on Cestea.

Yeah, my planet is called Cestea...why? I don't know it's already named that in the planetary ownership deed. The system is a seven planet orbiting a sun call Adreon, supposedly, from the information I gather from galanet, a star system is usually named after its first galactic discoverer.

I guess I am lucky the guy name wasn't Biggus Dickus or something...that would be an awkward situation to introduce myself socially. Well, there are seven planets but only Cestea suitable for habitation. But the silver lining is Cestea is one big ass planet, twice the size of earth with 3 moon orbiting around it.

My ship exit the jump point and come face to face with a dreadnaught...my first ship of its Galactica-class dreadnaught The Galactica, a tribute to the old girl. My SOP is always to leave a dreadnaught available for home defence if needed be. All jump points into my system are guarded by at least a light cruiser aided by multiple stationary gun platforms.

Fighters would then escort any merchant vessel using my system as transit jump-point at a small escort fee, per trade guild regulations. Galactic traders prefer to use my planet as a way station, as our system are well patrolled and space piracy around here is the thing of the past.

"Chief, Galactica is hailing us," Siri said.

"Put it through, you pilot the ship, Siri...I need to stretch my waist,"

"Admiral Anderson, what can I do for you?"

"This is Galactica actual, James, sorry to bother you but this is a personal call. Do you mind we continue this conversation in my quarter?" Admiral Anderson asked.

"Sure, no problem" I answered as I entered a yoga stretching pose…' Don't hate me for this, I needed the flexibility'

"Hi James, Sorry about this eh," Admiral Anderson said as a projection of him sitting in his office chair appear before me.

"You know Gerald, one thing I regretted in recruiting a Canadian is the constant apology...I can live with the ice hockey obsession but the apologies are maddening,"

He smirked "Well, sorry about that eh...You know I just had a vacation on earth right?" He asked as I nodded, he just finished his one-month shore leave.

"I was contacted by an old friend, he had a short stint as my Nato liaison officer in 82. Commander Franklin Reynolds of the USS Saratoga, an Arleigh-Burke Class Destroyer...formerly of course. He resigned his commission after his daughter was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour, she doesn't have a lot of time James," He said sombrely.

"I don't mean to sound like an ass but is he any good or better yet, can he be loyal?"

"He came looking for me in Canada, James, a couple time at least. He is desperate, the doctor gave his daughter only six months to live,"

I sighed "Ok If the story checks out and if he is clean, I could always use a good ship Captain. Should help with the rotation, but Gerald, I hope he is not an asset for anyone...for his sake,"

Gerald nodded "I hope too because that would be an awkward apology from me eh," he chuckled.

"Oh god, please no more apology...carry on Admiral," I said

"Aye Sir, Galactica out," with that the projection goes dark.

"Siri..."

"Done, I've transmitted the order to Monitor the minute you said Ok if he is all green we'll put him through the process," Siri said with a smug tone I imagine.

"Nah, I wanted to ask about our resort guests...but good job on the Commander Reynolds thing…" I gave her a thumb up and a smirk.

She snorted, "I sometimes wondered how you and Peter could be twins while being completely opposite to one another,"

I gave her my best douche bag smile ever, as my ship continues its approach towards Cestea. The jump point was quite a distance away from the planet, that's good from a defensive standpoint. There is a space dock that links to a space station in orbit, most of the galactic trader would trade there or grab something to drink in the bar.

Earth street vendor food also are selling really well among the travellers, we got hotdogs, kebabs, falafels. I think it's the spice, even Rosatu said Earth spice is remarkable, so we began selling it here and they can't get enough of it...let just say the spaceport spices trade are now booming.

There is a drydock in a far right of the station, this is where we refit or repair our ships. Currently, there a Galactica-Class Dreadnaught The Missouri being refitted with a new type of armour plating. The crews are on shore leave on Cestea or on Earth while refit is in progress. My ship enters the atmosphere and then head to my city WhiteStone, it's located on the largest continent on the planet.

WhiteStone got its name from the fact it's a mountain of white marble. I got half a mind to name it Minas-Tirith at first but that lack originality. WhiteStone does meant as it implied but the white is also a throwback to Whiterun, the city in Skyrim. WhiteStone location really does reminds me of Whiterun as its a mountain of rock on a flat open plain. I took WhiteStone peak as my residence and rename it the Golden Peak, but most people just call it the Peak...I like gold, so sue me.

I landed my ship in the Peak landing zone and if you wondering where was the power stone...I hid it away for a bit in a secure location. Now it's not a good time to tame it, I need to make a shielded structure to mask the power stone energy output if and when I remove it from the Orb...that would take some time, because no fucking way I am doing that anywhere near here. But for now, I need to sleep first, I'll deal with them tomorrow. I went to my Emperor-size bed...lol it's just double the size of a king-size bed and climb in and went to sleep.

_Unknown Location_

Natasha Romanoff currently artificially sunbathing in pool area in her "prison", but in truth calling it, a 5-star holiday resort would be more accurate. Today would make it her eighth day here, she was told her captor would return in the seventh day...he's late. She spends most of her time watching movies, reading and the occasional gym work out. The gym was important as this place food was great and she didn't want to go up a dress size.

Based on the info she had, even if it is not much there is a possibility that her captor wants to turn her. Perhaps he wants information on her employer. Would she sell out her employer? sure, in a heartbeat. They hold no value to her other than the two million dollars bounty. She is Russian, even worse she was a Russian spy forgotten by Russia. If she returns all she'll get is a bullet to the back of her head.

Eight days here without any attempt at rescue told she could be on her own. She are most likely held underground in a secure location, too fortified even for her sisters to assail. Although the red room primarily trained them in espionage, the graduates do take pride in their combat prowess. But they were never meant to be assault team, fight only if you have no other option.

"Madam, I apologize for disturbing you but I am instructed to ask if you be interested in a walk?"

"Huh...do I have a choice?" Natasha asked with a lazy drawl.

"I apologize, madam, as I am unable to answer that question. Please put on some comfortable clothing as it is quite windy outside."

Natasha never could put a finger on her 'housing assistance' Lily, there were times she seems friendly but sometimes she felt cold almost machine-like. Looks like her target is back, well at least she won't be cooped up in this place. A gilded cage out of gold is still a cage, she could go for a walk...maybe a 'run' if she got lucky.

"Ok, I am game," Natasha said as she got up and went to her room to change into something as she was sunbathing in the nude.

After changing into jeans and a denim jacket, yes she didn't go up a size but it does feel a little snug than usual...damn it, she chose this just in case she could spot an opportunity to escape. She walks into the living room and there it was a door in the white wall that wasn't there before. In front of the door was a holographic projection of a white rabbit.

"Please follow the white rabbit, it will guide you,"

With that the white rabbit hopped out of the door, 'well at least it's a cute one' Natasha thought as she followed it down a corridor. The small corridor lead into a hallway five times bigger than before. There are marble statues on the right and left of the hallway, some of the statues were holding weapons made out of gold...she knows solid gold when she sees one, this guy is loaded even for a billionaire.

The white rabbit leads her to a great hall as big as a cathedral, in the four corners, there were four massive marble statues. The statues were in a half-kneeling pose with their shoulders looking as if they were bearing the weight of the ceiling. The ceiling itself looks like an ocean of stars...holographic projection, Natasha thought.

There are marble seats around the room but in the centre back, there, sat a golden throne. It was enormous, the throne, the platform, even the steps that led to it are all gold...this guy must really have a bad case of gold-fever. Could her mark be a hidden prince to a foreign country or something, in his file his father identity was noted as unknown, this is possible? But what country could be this advanced or this rich?

The white rabbit that led her here vanished but there was no one here. Behind her was a doorway that her spy gut tells her this is an exit...should she try it, he did ask if she wants to take a walk. If she got caught just say 'I am taking a walk' as instructed.

_The Great Hall of Sky Bearers, The Golden Throne._

I was sitting on the throne in my pred mode while 'Alice' walks into the room following the white rabbit. She does looked intrigued by all the gold, what woman would hate gold...but her inner spy was quick to eyed the exit. I kept quiet as I wanna see what she'll do when she see where she was.

She walks nonchalantly out of the hall past the great golden door, these were not pure gold as solid gold is not hard enough to hold that ginormous weight...as you know gold is a soft and malleable metal. I hover and followed behind her as she walks past the great pillars (inspired by Khazad-dûm Moria) to the outdoor.

She stood transfixed on the outside balcony as there nowhere else to go further from there...She was on a grand balcony in the middle of a mountain. I think she was hoping she could run away somehow...heh. There is a city a the base of the mountain, but it's impossible for her to climb down from here. Ok, let's stop before she does something crazy like jump down.

"Enjoying the view?" I said as I un-pred behind her.

She turned, although she looks calm I can hear her muscle tighten as she ready herself for a fight. She slowly inches herself away from me.

"Relax, I am not here to fight...I invited you for a walk didn't I, so let's walk," I said as I walk toward the centre of the balcony.

She snorted but then followed after thinking for a few seconds. We walked in silence and reached a circle at the edge of the Grand Balcony. The moment she walks pass the circle line, a pale yellow field cover the circle, she touch it but it was solid.

"What is this? Afraid I might run?" She asked.

I smiled "No, it's a safety protocol for the platform to operate," As I said that the circle detached from the balcony and begin descending magically toward the city. It just a magnetic levitating platform, nothing magical about it. "And I don't need to take precautions against you escaping, now that I am here...you are free to go,"

"Really, just like that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just like that," I said with a smile. "But I do have a question though,"

"You want to know who hired me?" She asked.

I gently shook my head, "Nah, that motherfucker died before you even came at me," I turned and look her in her eyes, "What I want to know is where will Natalia Alianova Romanova go when I release her?"

She jerked at me mentioning her real name, but quickly hide her surprised look. Her heartbeats told a different story though.

"Where will you go when I release you, Budapest, Russia or somewhere entirely new?" I said.

She contemplated for half a minute, "Budapest, you and I both know I'd be dead if I ever set foot in Russia," She said stoically, "There, I answered...May I go now?"

I smiled "Yes, you may,"

We spent the rest of descent in silence, the platform nearly reaching the city.

I look at her pondering something "Out of curiosity, why would you want to go back to Budapest?"

She remained silent.

"Is it because of your 'sisters'?" I asked.

She nodded as she no longer surprised as I even knew her real name, of course, I would know about her sisters.

"Then, how will you get back to Budapest?" I curiously asked.

She looked annoyed but still gracious enough to answer my question, "Beg, borrow or steal a ride,"

I smiled at her answer, 'Good luck with that woman' I thought to myself. The platform reaches its docking station and we got off. I gestured her to come with me as we walk to the exit of the station. The exit led to a glass tube and at the end of the tube was the forum. The ancient Roman architect would call it a forum, we modern-day assholes would call it a plaza or a square...I prefer forum

Forum is where the people of WhiteStone mingle, there are also street vendors selling foods and trinkets, street performers and children playing around. At any given day there are always be at least one to two thousand people on the forum. Nearby the forum would be the shops selling sundries, clothing, and just about everything.

The moment she step into the forum, she froze again. There were children running around in front of her but only half of them are human-like, some were kylorians and aakonians. Kylorian skins were pink in colour and aakonians were yellow. I grab her hand and pulls her as she walks in stupor in the forum. Around us there are different alien species walking around, chatting and even haggling for prices...it's a scene straight out of Star Wars.

I sat her on an empty bench near a fountain, as she sat there in a daze. I got us some coney dogs with soda at the nearby stall. She just sat there looking at this bizarre scenery while trying to make sense of it.

"Is this some kind of weird interrogation game you use to get information?" She said almost chillingly after she snapped out of her daze.

I was chewing my coney dog, swallowed it and chased it down with a soda. I snorted "You think I would plan all this just for some shitty information. Huh...What can you tell me that I don't already know," I paused, " Your assumption was based on the fact that you are still on earth, well, Dorothy this ain't Kansas no more," As I point to the two moons visible in the sky that now are not covered by the clouds.

She gasped at the sight the two moons, I leaned in and said: "Welcome to my planet Cestea,". She looks at me but that wasn't as shocking as I thought she would be, maybe I have broken her common sense too much today. " We are about 200 light-years away from Earth, quite a distance if you want to walk home if you even can call that's your home,"

She looked at me trying to figure out whether I am lying or not. She looked at her coney dogs, but I think she has no appetite to eat it. I gave her untouched food to one of the kids playing around and ask to stall owner to gave the same to the rest of the kids and put it on my tab. I took her by hand and we head to a hovercar parked on the side of the forum.

I set the car mode into sightseeing mode as we flew around the city. I told her as we were hovering in the air, WhiteStone have three main districts, Upper, Middle and Lower. This is by no means were class separation but only meant different location that's all. As there are people who lived in the upper district but work in the lower district, the median income is about the same.

"You are handling this surprisingly well, most people would go bat-shit crazy by now," I asked as I noticed her heartbeats started to relax.

"Would freaking out be helping me in any way?" She asked.

"Then, does being calm helped? Interesting dogma isn't it. Two states of mind won't be any used to you, in this situation," I said.

She ponders my words as I entered a new destination into the navigation system. I hit autopilot and open the sunroof, recline the seat and watch the sky.

"Shouldn't you be flying this thing?" She asked with a tad bit of worry.

"It's a hovercar and relax, it's perfectly safe...hardly anyone ever crashed in it," I said as I reclined her seat as well.

"I don't see how'd that inspire any confidence, you know?" She mumbling a retort.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed five minutes of silence, that was interrupted by a growling sound. I open my eyes and looked her way, she was blushing…

"Did you just..?" I asked with a half-smile.

"Shut up, I skipped breakfast and you gave away my lunch," She said with a cute blush.

"Can you hold it till we get there or do you need to chew on my arm," I said as I got a middle finger as a reply.

"That's not very lady-like, you know," I teased her but she just ignored me.

_-Approaching Your Destination-_

With that our seat reclined to its upright position as the hovercar came closer to a vast complex. The hovercar land smoothly, we exited it and walk to the building entrance. The entrance was guarded by two lightly armoured legionnaire both gave me a sharp salute which I returned.

"What is this place?" She asked while looking around, there are signs up and all but it's in Galactic common. We kinda do that in purpose so the residents will learn it faster.

"We call this the Nest, this is where we gonna have lunch," I answered.

"What we, you ate not one hour ago!" She retorted.

"Pfft...I am a guy, we have a different stomach for coney dogs," I mumbled.

We walked into a mess hall where there were 200 or so kids of multi-species having lunch. The kids were about 7 to 11 years old eating while chit-chatting, I walked past them to the lunch counter. There was a mid forty lady typing on her datapad, she was wearing a chef uniform minus the hat.

"You know hairnets are mandatory in the kitchen, I am gonna have to dock today's pay for this," I said in a mock stern tone.

She looked up and snorted "F U James, you dock my pay I'll go on a strike...see how you like feeding three thousand mouths for a day," she said with a laugh.

"Hi Gladys, where is your taciturn lamp post of a husband today?" I asked as I looked around for his seven-foot-tall husband.

"Mike went to the farm to check on next week livestock," She answered, "You want something to eat?"

I touch the counter to activate the interactive menu, "Hmm...I could go for a beef stroganoff on pasta with a glass of water please," I step back and let the lady choose her meal. To my surprise she used the menu expertly, eight days is long enough to adapt to it.

"I'll have the medium size Caesar's Salad with chicken breast, light dressing on the side," She said after thinking for a bit. That's the last thing I expected her to pick...could she be worried about her weight?

"Go on, have a seat, I'll bring your food when it's done," Gladys said as she went to prep my order personally, only I and my family get the Gladys treatment when we eat here.

Gladys McKnight and her husband Michael 'Mike' McKnight were among the first people I recruited into my organization. Eight years ago, they had a successful three Michelin-Stars restaurant in New York City. They life went to shit after they accidentally witnessed a Capo of the Di'Antonio crime family killed a man. The Capo burnt their restaurant to ashes as a warning to not testify against him. They lost everything they owned and no restaurant in New York dare to hire them.

That's when their names came to Monitor as potential recruits, normally I had to pay a significant signing bonus as the nature of the contract was confidential. But after seeing what I can do, Gladys only asks me to let them feel her pain. That night I burn down all the businesses of Di'Antonio Mob and left a decapitated horse head on top of the Don bed...lol Godfather style. I also add a note 'Courtesy of Gladys McKnight to thank Capo Luca Salvatore for the destruction of her dream'. The Capo was wearing spanking new cement shoes at the bottom of Hudson River that very night...so fuck that prick.

As we sat and wait for our food, I noticed one of the girls that wearing cybernetic prosthetic on both of her legs walked with a bit of a wobble, "Nisha come here!" I called for her. She came but look a little nervous being called out by me. When she came near me, Siri immediately scanned her legs. "Misaligned by 2mm, the log indicates she missed this month adjustment," Siri complaint.

I gently flick this 8 years old forehead, "I told you countless times, your legs need to be re-adjusted on a monthly basis," Nisha rubbed her forehead, "Next time if you miss another appointment, Siri will play a duck quack sound effect every time you walk, Would you like that?" Nisha shook her head really fast. "Remember to go to the medbay after your class, Ok?" I said gently as she nodded her head then go back to her table.

One of the kitchen assistance brought two tray containing our food, she sets our respective tray and leave us to enjoy our food. My steaming beef stroganoff on pasta with a dollop of sour cream, my mouth waters just by the aroma of it. I took my first bite of the pasta, an explosion of flavours hit my pallets. Gladys's stroganoff always a win in my book. As I was savouring my stroganoff, my red-haired captive was twiddling around with her still uneaten Caesar's Salad whilst yearningly staring at my beef stroganoff...I guess she regretted her lunch selection.

"You are impossible, you know that!?" I said as I swapped my plate with her's, "There, happy now? Suddenly, I had the urge to eat a salad," I said sarcastically.

She smiled as she began to eat the food with relish. The salad wasn't that bad actually, the dressing kinda had a zing to it. But as she finished her/my meal let's have a little revenge.

"You know, don't believe all the crap you read in Vogue magazine and some shit, you can't lose weight just by eating this salad. This salad had 430 Calories while that Stroganoff had only 315 Calories, you can see which one is the healthier choice," I said with a smirked.

I think this fact shocked her worse than everything so far, not the new planet, aliens species or crazy magic-like tech. The fact she been eating higher calories count food that she thought was good for weight loss. As she sat there in a stupor, the kids all started to leave the mess hall to go to their classes.

Seeing her like this kinda make me felt like an asshole so I grabbed her hand and lead her to an elevator. We go up to a higher level and walk around the elevated skyway. We stop at one spot at a balcony overlooking a large auditorium. There were about four hundred older kids already in their seat with a VR helmet on. The two hundred younger kid that just finished lunch walked in and grab empty seat and started to put on their VR helmet.

"This is their loading room, all classes for Cestea children are done in a Virtual Network class. This way they increased learning efficiency while still retain social interaction," I said while looking at my future troops.

"They are all orphans aren't they?" She asked.

I looked at her with a bit of surprise, "How you figured that out? this could easily be a boarding school or a nursery,"

"Some of the kids have these eyes, I know that look...like a wild animal ready to pounce, I seen that look one too many," She said.

"Yeah, those are usually the new kids...they take lots of time to adapt, even with counselling some may never do," I said with a sigh.

"So are they your future recruits?" There a hint of tension at the end of her sentence.

"Yes and no…There would be some who will choose my Legion as their path in life but there are other paths to choose from as well. Every Cestean of age can and will make the choice," I answered, then I looked in her emerald green eyes, "I know why you asked, you look at the kids and you saw yourself in them...Am I the same monster as the red room operators? Am I just creating a galactic version of it?" I paused, " No to all of it, but me telling you are useless, make your own conclusion, but before that...Do you see that Nisha girl over there with her friends?"

I pointed Nisha group to her, Nisha's friends are all like her, they all wear cybernetic prosthetic in one or two of their limbs...Natasha nodded.

"We found them in a child trafficking syndicate on Earth, children of poor farmers sold so there be one less mouth to feed. The syndicate cut off their perfectly good limbs, to garnered more sympathies as street beggars...If they survive to be teens, pretty looking one would be turned into whores and that's the lucky ones. The unlucky ones would be stripped out of their organs to be sold in the black market," I said solemnly.

"Each one of those kids down has their own story to tell...I may not be a saint as there is a part of me that hopes they will choose The Legion Path, but I also hope I did gave them some measure of happiness while they were here...Fuck how depressing can these galaxies get?!" I let out.

From her heartbeats, it seemed my explanation was accepted as her anger seem to fade.

"I am not much an idiot but I know you want something from me, lay it to me straight," She said as her green eyes boring into mine.

"I want you to be my right hand, let's face it...my intelligence operatives are too few, I need people of your skillset," I said.

"I am flattered, but what's your offer?" She asked

I smiled, "I can offer heaps of cash, gold bullion plenty enough you can make beds out of it but what I truly offer is a home. A true home, a place where you belong...A home no one can ever take away from you," I said.

She looked at me for a long time, thinking of her decision. That moment felt like an eternity, but in reality, after about like ten minutes she made up her mind.

"Ok, I am in...a home is good and all but a girl need to buy stuff, so I'll take that heaps of cash as well," She said stoically.

I laugh out loud "How about half a mill a month with a twenty mill signing bonus...How's that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds like you get yourself a deal," She declared.

"Good, Congratulations on becoming a citizen of Cestea and welcome to the Legion," I said.

She looked confused, "Wait, I know I am working for you but you can grant me citizenship just like that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhh, about that when I said this was my planet...I meant it in the most literal sense, it's my planet, I own it," I said.

"The planet? The whole thing?" She asked looking doubtful.

"Yep" I nodded.

"The whole thing, like own, own?" She still doubtful.

"Yepp," I nodded.

"..."

"Any more surprises you got install for me today? My sense of normality was totally fucked up and I hold you responsible for that," She said with a scowl.

I grinned "One or two more surprises...You took everything I hurled at you like a champ, well done,"

She scoffed "Will my pay be deducted if I flip you the finger?" She asked with a serious face.

I softly laugh "Nah, flipped me all you want...we keep thing casual around here, just not in front of the kids. My mom will kill us if she knew," I said with a serious face, "Seriously, don't do it,"

She nodded, "On another note, you should train more intel assets,"

"Yes, I agree. Plans are already in the works...Let me introduce you to my new trainers," I said as I walk to the elevator with Natasha in tow.

The elevator go up to a higher level and as soon as the elevator door opened, we can hear classical ballet music playing. We walk into a larger dance studio where there are thirty or so six-years-old girls in a ballerina outfit. They are all moving although not gracefully yet to all the basic movement of their instructors routine.

I looked at Natasha as she jerked at the sight of the dance instructors. The one clapping the dance tempo was Melina Vostokoff and the one demonstrating the movement was Yelena Belova.

Noticing our entry Melina clap differently, "Ok, that's all for today, good job everyone...Off you go now," She said with a Russian accent. The kids clap then went to the dressing room on the back of the studio.

I walked to Melina and gave her a peck on her cheek and do the same to Yelena.

I 'tamed' Melina Vostokoff eight days ago before I was summoned to Paradise, with her it was money and promise of revenge against Leviathan, the red room true creator.

For Yelena Belova, it was new challenges and also shitload of money. I recruited her yesterday as soon as I woke up from my zzz. It wasn't easy to recruit her as she tends to be more belligerent of the three but after I beat her ass to the ground without even breaking a sweat, she gave in. Melina Vostokoff is someone that must be treated with respect, Natasha Romanoff is someone that you need to connect as human as she values that but Yelena Belova is some you have to dominate to control.

Melina looked at Natasha, "You are late," She said in her thick Russian accent.

Natasha grinned, "You can blame our new employer for that, he had me locked up," She looked at me accusingly.

"Ok, ok blame me for everything...Welcome to the Shadow Squad, Melina will handle the new spiderlings training. Natasha will be my shadow in QCorp acting as my personal assistance as her cover and Yelena will handle field operative conversion training. By that I meant that Yelena will assist Melina in training and adapting some of our legionnaires into field operatives...You'll spend a few month adapting to our facilities and tech, Clear on that?" I said.

They all nod, that's what I like about highly trained people. You don't have to say it twice, they just need the objectives and they are good to go. Finally, I got my shadow squad, provided its only the initial phase...there are still shit load of things to do but I got them.

Each one of them is stunningly beautiful, with a perfect body and I hope one day they would be a member of my harem. Let me be clear, there is nothing in their job description that said they were required or obligated to sleep with me. I am not a douche bag that would force that on a woman, I am not Harvey Weinstein. If they sleep with me one day that be because of my irresistible charms, oh, believe me, I will try.

It's a guy wet dream of having a harem of deadly, uber-hot super sexy Russian spies, don't blame me, blame Bob for putting me here. No man in his right mind would not try to do it unless he's in a coma or gay as fuck...Yeah yeah keep yapping its morally corrupt to do so, I am a realist who can and will do what I want!

****Chapter 12, This was a difficult chapter to wrote because I kept getting disturbed with RL stuff when I was in my writing groove. Any writer out there would know how annoying that is.**

**A lot of people will ask why not offer them a cure for their red room problem, my reasoning is trust has to be build and loyalty will be rewarded. Maybe in the future when they have proven themselves loyal to James, he would give them their red room graduation fix.**

**Yeah, a harem will draw a lot of flak but, logically if this shit happens to you what would you do?****

**One another note Merry Christmas to all my readers and a Happy new year, finally this year I manage to cross one of my resolutions. See you all in 2020. I will try to post a new chapter every 2 weeks.**


End file.
